


Black Saint ~Arc 1 - Definition Of Bestfriends~

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Black Saint Series [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Black Saint, an underground organization which involved many kind of underground jobs the upperground people could have asked for. A place where two boys were struggling withing their own destiny while trying to find their own definition of something called 'Bestfriends'.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"You're stupid, Yuto."  
  
The said boy just smiled as he heard the other boy uttered the words for the 12th times since the past hour.  
  
"You do realized that you've been repeating the same sentences over and over again, Yama-chan ?"  
  
"I know. And I'll keep on saying it so that the only thing you'll remember from this place are those words. Reminding yourself of your unimaginably huge stupidity." Ryosuke retorted back at the lanky figure standing before him.  
  
"How cynical." Yuto teased the boy as he walked forward. "Don't ever regret this day, Yama-chan. Promise me."  
  
"Even if you wouldn't asked me, I won't." Ryosuke crossed his hands as he followed the younger boy ahead.  
  
"For some reason, I'm not convinced." Yuto commented sarcastically.  
  
Ryosuke scoffed. "You're just being too full of myself."  
  
Yuto shook his head as he turned around to face the older boy properly. "I'm not trying to act all big, Yama-chan." His hand reaches it to caress the other boy's chubby cheek. "I just could see the tears in your eyes that you've been holding for a while. If there's anything I learnt from you these past few months, that is you have your emotional side yourself, which is a little unexpected at first. I guess, that you're just trying too hard to put up a strong facade in front of others."  
  
"Shut up." Ryosuke blushed as he shoved Yuto's hands away, too embarassed to talk-back the other.  
  
Yuto just gave him a quiet chuckle before he continued on, this time walking side-by-side with the one he called a 'bestfriend'.  
  
"This far is enough, Yama-chan. You shouldn't go any further." Yuto stopped his steps, an action followed by the older boy. "Well then, until we meet again ?"  
  
Ryosuke gave him a skeptical look. "Are you seriously thinking that we would crossed paths ever again ?"  
  
"We can always hope." Yuto shrugged.  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes as he turned and having his back facing Yuto. "Don't be. Even if we would be crossing paths someday, we would be nothing but strangers to each other."  
  
Yuto smiled sadly as he stared longingly at Ryosuke's back. "Dare I wish that you would never change after I left ?"  
  
For a good five minutes, only silence which Yuto could get from the other boy. That is until Ryosuke started walking back to where they just came from.  
  
"People change, Nakajima. Including me." Ryosuke raised his right hand and waved at him, without actually looking at Yuto's face. "Including you."  
  
And Yuto would never see the lone tear finding it's way down Ryosuke's cheek, as the boy bit down his lower lip to stopped himself from letting his emotion be known by Yuto. But even without the older boy saying, Yuto could still feel the other boy's despair. And so as he too turned his back, he whispered his parting words toward the one who had been his closest until today.  
  
"Just cry when you felt like it, Ryosuke. You knew that you could always remove your mask for once in a while, and stop letting the world affected you and what you are all about. And you also knew, that I like it best when you're being your own self, and not some random person that even yourself could not recognized."


	2. Chapitre 1 - Six Months Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Bocchan !”  
  
The young man, barely passed his 19th birthday, turned his head impatiently at his caller. His eyebrow raised, with a look that simply questioning the figure in front of him.  
  
“Where do you think you are going ! I believe that I have told you that your parents are coming home today. And you must be home to attend their welcome-back party !” The butler said in his usual warning tone.  
  
The young man just shrugged as he continued walking.  
  
“Bocchan ! Are you listening to me ?” The butler tried to stop his Young Master, only to stopped himself when he saw the familiar sad smile forming on the boy’s lips.  
  
“You from all people, Kota, should have known better by now that my parents care nothing but their money and reputation. I bet they wouldn’t even noticed me missing from their party until I actually showed up. Judging on how they didn’t even wish me a 'Happy Birthday' a week a go, I know that I’m not wrong.” The young man turned to face his butler properly. “Or am I ?”  
  
“T-that- But your parents would be displeased !” The butler tried to reason.  
  
The young man scoffed. “Let them be. They have displeased me for my whole life. It won't kill them to taste a little bit of displeasure.”  
  
“Bocchan...” The butler called out, but he hesitated because he knew that he can’t really stop his Young Master.  
  
“Well, just send my regards when they have arrived. I’ll be taking my leave.” The young man then quickly fled out of the house- or rather mansion- leaving the butler in his own despair.  
  
“Ryosuke-bocchan...”  
  
***  
  
Keito raised his head at the sound of the door opening and see the figure he had been waiting since an hour a go coming through it.  
  
“You’re late, Taichou.” He stood from his seat while quickly grabbing the papers from his desk and approached the newcomer.  
  
“I know, I know. Just fill me up with your reports, Keito.” The other boy just rolled his eyes as he leisurely seated himself on his respective chair.  
  
“You said it as if it was me who made a mistake, Ryosuke. At least pretend that you’re sorry for being such an irresponsible Captain.” Keito almost snapped, if not for his strong self-restraint.  
  
Ryosuke just waved him off as he busied himself at the task of unwrapping a candy. “Right. I’m sorry. Now give me my reports.”  
  
“Correction. This is MY reports.” Keito half-shoved the papers onto Ryosuke’s desk.  
  
“Well then, I meant, YOUR reports that I need to know.” Ryosuke calmly browse through the papers. “And I never said to ‘shove the reports’ too.”  
  
“Sorry, my hand slipped.” Keito apologized unwillingly. “Really, how did I put up with you and your cockiness all these time again ?”  
  
“With your love, of course.” Ryosuke smirked. “What’s this ?” He frowned as he picked an envelope in between Keito’s reports.  
  
“A messenger sent us the letter just a little before you came. I haven’t even read it.” Keito shrugged as he watched Ryosuke picked the letter from inside the envelope and start reading.  
  
“What the- ?” Keito took a step back as Ryosuke suddenly slammed the letter to his desk and stormed out of the room.  
  
“Taichou ! Where are you going ? There’s still this man you need to take care of !” Keito shouted at Ryosuke’s almost disappearing figure.  
  
“You could take care of him by yourself.” Ryosuke said in a rush as he officially left the room.  
  
Keito just sighed at Ryosuke’s antics. He was about to return to his seat when he caught a glimpse of the Header of the letter Ryosuke left open on his desk.  
  
‘URGENT NOTIFICATION.  
SUSPENSION ORDER FOR THE SOUTHERN GATEKEEPER, NAKAJIMA YUTO AKA ‘DASH’ ‘  
  
***  
  
“Nakajima Yuto ! You better explain everything to me ! What the hell had happened ?!” Ryosuke demanded as soon as he forced his way into the said boy’s house.  
  
Yuto turned to the intruder and smile. “Yama-chan. It’d been long. But you see, it wasn’t the best way to greet an acquintance that you haven’t met in a while, don’t you agree ?”  
  
Ryosuke flinched at how Yuto described their relationship. _‘So I’m just an acquintance, eh ?’_. But he’s quick to mask his slight disorientation and continue his raging fit.  
  
“I’ve told you many times to stop calling me with that nickname ! And I don’t care ! I demand an explanation !” He shouted angrily.  
  
Yuto sighed as he walked into his kitchen and pulled out a box of strawberry milk from his refrigerator. He then proceeded to grab two cups from the drawer before putting them down on the table. He then poured the content of the milk into both of the cups before handing Ryosuke one.  
  
“Here. Drink this. Let’s talk about it calmly.” Yuto said as he handed over the cup which Ryosuke won’t take.  
  
“I don’t drink commoner’s drink.” Ryosuke rejected coldly.  
  
Yuto chuckled. “Don’t be silly. You always drank milk whenever you visit my place. And I even got your favourite flavour.” Said the taller boy as he kept on offering the cup. “Come on. Milk is good for your growth, you know.”  
  
Flustered, Ryosuke grabbed the cup harshly from Yuto’s hand, almost spilling the content all over. “I’m growing just fine !” He growled.  
  
Yuto just laughed crisply before he lead the older boy toward the living room where he signaled the boy to sit down. After the both of them had settled down on the couch, Yuto calmly took a sip from his cup and smiled in contentment at the feeling of the cool liquid running down his throat.  
  
“About the notice, it’s just as you read it. I was suspended from the organization.” Yuto said calmly, his finger trailing slowly on his cup’s surface.  
  
“That, I know. What I wanted to know is why.” Ryosuke scoffed as he too, took a sip from his cup.  
  
Yuto smiled as he faced Ryosuke. “You are smart, Yama-chan. I know you knew.”  
  
Ryosuke frowned. “You can’t be serious, right ? I mean, about all those rumour which said that you betrayed the organization. And the rumour which said that you spilled about our whereabout to an outsider ?”  
  
Yuto’s face softened at Ryosuke’s words as he nodded. “Correct. That’s exactly why.”  
  
Worry etched at Ryosuke’s face as he looked into Yuto’s eyes. “But those were just rumours right ? There’s no way that you did it all, right ?”  
  
Yuto casted his eyes to look outside the window. “It seemed that storm might be coming soon.”  
  
“Damnit, answer me, Yuto !” Ryosuke snapped as he reached out and grabbed Yuto’s collar.  
  
But all Yuto did was smiled at him as he whispered softly, “I’m afraid, that I would be extincted from the organization soon.”  
  
Those words coming from Yuto’s mouth was enough to confirm Ryosuke’s fear. He released the other boy’s collar only to punched his face as hard as he could, leaving a trail of blood coming from the side of Yuto’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck you !” He shouted before he stormed out of the small house.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“What’s wrong, Zero ? You seemed, distracted.”  
  
Ryosuke looked up to the face of his upperman and shrugged.  
  
“Nothing. Just a little tired.”  
  
“Watch yourself. You know that you have to be aware all the time in this world.” The man continued.  
  
“Don't worry about me, _‘Mr. Valentine’_. I'm always aware about everything in any condition.” Ryosuke said flatly.  
  
“What happened with the Eastern-Gatekeeper ? It’s so unlike him to be distracted like this.” Come a teasing tone from Ryosuke’s right direction.  
  
“Shut up, Snake. Just take care of yourself before you start butting yourself in someone else’s problem.” Ryosuke spat.  
  
“Watch your languange, Zero. And Snake, you should’ve known better than to tease others. You’re an adult already.” The only woman in the room warned them off.  
  
“Hai, hai. Faith-mama. I’ll shut up.” The man called Snake retreated back on his seat.  
  
“Now, now. You guys are comrades. Stop acting like you’re enemies.” The man in the middle chuckled. “Fine. Now that we have everyone’s attention, we shall begin today’s meeting. There’re some business I would like to speak, but today’s main topic concerns the suspension order for our dear friend, Dash, the Southern-Gatekeeper. And I would like to discuss this matter with you all.”  
  
At the mention of the name, Ryosuke slowly turned his head to his left, where the chair lack it’s occupant.  
  
“Why don’t you ask Zero there. I believe he knew something about his unique friend.” Snake snorted.  
  
“Watch your mouth, Snake. And for your information, I had no idea of what he was doing for him to get suspended from the organization.” Ryosuke snorted back.  
  
The man called Mr. Valentine cleared his throat to stop the two boys from arguing any further. “I told you to stop arguing, didn’t I ?” He said calmly. “Now listen, Zero was telling the truth when he said that he knew nothing about this. After all, he was out of the city when the happening occurred. But let me tell you this, according to my trusted informant, Dash was making a move of betrayal to us all, and he even leaked the information of our whereabouts to an outsider. I thought that he would be forgiven if he denied the accussation. But when I questioned him about the truth of the rumours, he made no tries of denial. It’s not that he agreed with the rumours at all, but still, I believe that he was involved with this matter. That’s why, until further confirmation of whether he was indeed betraying us or not, I put him under a suspension. If the rumours were confirmed false, his suspension would be cancelled and he would returned to job soon. But if the rumours were confirmed right, then he would be removed from the organization immediately. With a severe punishment and an assurement that he would not tell on us any further.”  
  
Ryosuke could feel a cold sweat running down his forehead. There’s only one meaning of those words.  
  
“He’ll be killed then.”  
  
All eyes turned to see the newcomer slowly making his way to the empty chair on Ryosuke’s left side.  
  
“Sorry I was late. The messenger kinda messed up the notification, so I didn’t know that I should be coming here today.” The man sit leisurely as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
  
“Ah, of course. While Dash is under the suspension order, he would be replaced temporarily by his Vice, King. King, we are delightful to have you here.” Mr. Valentine slightly bowed to the newcomer.  
  
“My pleasure Mr. Valentine.” The newcomer bowed back. “I hope you could lead me out, everyone, since I’m kinda new with this position and all.” He smiled warmly toward the other three occupants of the room.  
  
“Eh ? So you’re the infamous Vice-Captain of the Southern Gate, eh ? For a person your age, you’re quite short. But I’m not surprised since we already had a shortie here.” Snake commented from accross the room, which received a hiss from Ryosuke, and a warning _"Snake"_ from Faith. “Hope you’re better than Dash. Nice to meet you, King. I’m Snake by the way, from the Northern Gate.”  
  
“Let’s work hard together. The name is Faith, the Western-Gatekeeper.” Faith bowed as well.  
  
“I’m Zero. Adapt quick or you’ll be left behind. You’re not some yesterday kid in this world, right ?” Ryosuke said coldly, without even looking at the newcomer.  
  
“Yes. I will try my best.” The newcomer bowed down.  
  
“Now, now. Shall we continue our meeting ?” Mr. Valentine cut in with his remark smile which constantly shut the room up.  
  
***  
  
“Nakajima-kun ! Sorry, I was late.”  
  
Yuto turned his head to the smaller boy running his way and put a small smile. “It’s okay, Chii. And I’ve been telling you to stop calling me so formally like that. Just call me by my name.”  
  
The smaller boy just gave him a sheepish smile. “Right, Yuto-kun. So where are we going today ?”  
  
“Just some strolls around town. Come on, I’ll show you around. There are nice places here in Tokyo that you would like.” Yuto offered a hand which the smaller boy took delightfully.  
  
“Sure.” The little boy smiled as he let Yuto lead him to many places in town.  
  
“So, what do you think ?” Yuto questioned as the both of them rest in a bench of this very beautiful park in town. A strawberry ice-cream on Yuto’s hand, while Chinen has vanilla.  
  
“As expected, big city is different. I was a little anxious coming to the new environment, but I have Yuto-kun by my side so I think I’ll be fine.” The squirrel boy chatter happily.  
  
Yuto smiled at the sight. “Ne, Chii ?”  
  
“Hmm ?”  
  
“Aren’t you afraid of me ?” Yuto suddenly asked.  
  
Chinen’s brows furrowed at the question. “Why ?”  
  
“Well, since I told you stories about my life. You know, about the secret organization I’m in. Don’t you think that I’m insane or something ?” Yuto shrugged while licking on his ice-cream.  
  
Chinen shook his head slowly. “I must say that I was startled at first, but then I knew that you were telling me the truth. The fact that you told me about it flattered me, actually. I didn’t really expected you to share that huge secret of yours with me. And I wouldn’t think of you as an abnormal, I mean, everyone has their own stories, right ? You’re my friend, so I believe you.”  
  
Yuto smiled again at the boy’s innocent answer. “Thank you. You’re the very first person who ever thought of me as a real friend. And you accepted me the way I am. I’m, grateful.” He looked up into the sky as he feels his smile widened. “Really, thank you.”  
  
“You are welcome.” Chinen make a cute face as he pinched on Yuto’s nose.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Enrollment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

_“You with the sad eyes, don’t be discouraged. Oh I realized, it’s hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, and the the darkness inside you can make you feel so small. But I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that’s why I love you. So don’t be afraid, to let them show, your true colors, true colors, are beautiful like a rainbow...”_  
  
“It’s novel, to hear Bocchan listen to this kind of song.”  
  
Ryosuke glanced toward his side to find Kota, who brought a tray of his afternoon tea, smiling upon him.  
  
“I just like the mood of the song.” Commented the young man.  
  
“The song was nice indeed. It showed us how deep someone’s love could be.” Kota chirped as he put the teacup in front of Ryosuke. “Today’s afternoon tea is Earl Grey. And our cook Koyama had made a Lemon scone for the snack. This combination is good for a gloom heart.”  
  
“I’m not gloomy.” Ryosuke pouted as he took a bite of the dish. “It’s nice.”  
  
“Of course.” Kota is all smiley and it kinda freaked Ryosuke out. “If you need anything, I would be around. Then, if you’ll excuse me.”  
  
Ryosuke watched how the butler bowed before leaving him all alone once again. He sighed as he took another bite from his scone. He returned his eyes to the writing of the books he had been reading before, while the the song kept on playing.  
  
 _“If this world makes you crazy and you’ve taken all you can bear, you call me up, because you know I’ll be there. And I’ll see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that’s why I love you. So don’t be afraid, to let them show, your true colors, true colors, true colors are shining through. I see your true colors, and that’s why I love you. So don’t be afraid, to let them show, your true colors, true colors, are beautiful like a rainbow...”_  
  
“This is stupid.” Ryosuke sighed as he closed the book and took a sip on his tea. “I shouldn’t have been this affected by this. Stupid Valentine and his idea.”  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“I have a personal request for you, Yamada-kun.” The man in his late twenties smiled oh-so-wickedly._  
  
“What is it ?” Ryosuke checked on his watch. He was almost late for his appointment with Keito, again.  
  
The man stood from his seat and slowly approached the only other person in the room. “I really smelled something fishy about Nakajima-kun’s issue. I was hoping if you could prove the rumours to me ?”  
  
Ryosuke frowned deeper. “You mean ?”  
  
“I want you to enrolled into Nakajima-kun’s college and fished the truth out of him.” The man said with a triumpanth look on his face.  
  
“So I have to spy on him ?” Ryosuke arched an eyebrow.  
  
“If you put it bluntly, yes.” The man tapped Ryosuke’s shoulder. “You’re the closest to him. I think it would be such an easy job for you, no ?”  
  
Ryosuke threw him a skeptical look. “You’re crazy.”  
  
The man laughed as he pulled away. “But you still worked to me nonetheless.”  
  
“Tsk. Fine. I’ll play your game.” Ryosuke said with a scowl.  
  
“That’s my ‘Zero’.” The man smiled widely.  
  
“If you have nothing else to say then.” Ryosuke turned to leave the room but halted midway as the older man called him up.  
  
“By the way, Yamada-kun, I’m looking up into seeing you at the ball this weekend.”  
  
Ryosuke turned and gave the man the sweetest smile he could afford. “I am terribly sorry but I’m not attending the ball. Please enjoy your time with my parents, Valentine-san.” And with another scowl, he left.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“After all, I’m just an acquintance. What did he expected me to hear ?” Ryosuke stared at his own reflection from his cup, before finishing the liquid in one gulp. He then made his way out of his study room and leave all the mess for Kota to clean, all along thinking that he has many things to worry aside from the stupid issue those around him were having.  
  
***  
  
“Still worried that you’ll enroll a public college ?” Keito teased the younger boy who is currently sulking on the corner.  
  
“Shut up, and concentrate on your job.” Ryosuke snarled.  
  
Keito just laughed as he turned his focus back on the device in front of him. “Who is our target once again ?”  
  
“Agatsuma Kumiko. Gosh, you’re not that old yet you forgot things too easily, Keito !” Ryosuke scolded while shoving a photograph in front of Keito’s face. “Move away, I’ll do it myself.”  
  
Keito stepped away as he let Ryosuke handled the device and start looking for their target. He smiled as he watched Ryosuke stopped looking, and only in a matter of second, the boy had already pulled the trigger of the gun.  
  
“There. We’re done. Just let the twins take care of the rest.” He pulled away and make a gesture to make Keito cleaned up the rooftop.  
  
Keito just chuckled as he took the gun and put it back inside the bag. “As expected from our Captain. Surely being said to be one of the best agent of the organization’s history wasn’t just all talk, right ?”  
  
Ryosuke put a smug face as he crosses his hands. “Of course. There’s nothing I can’t really do afterall.”  
  
“I won’t doubt you. So surely, enrolling to a public college won’t be a problem then ?” Keito smirked as he knew he had hit the right nail. And from the corner of his eyes, Keito was sure that he saw a pout forming on the said boy’s lips.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
***  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late, Sensei. I got a little lost.” Ryosuke bowed at the teacher in front of him.  
  
“You’re new here ? I don’t remember ever seeing your face before.” The teacher frowned.  
  
Ryosuke offered his best smile as he nodded. “Yes. My name is Yamada Ryosuke. Please guide me thouroughly.” He bowed once again.  
  
“Ah, you’re that new guy the Director was talking about. Since this is your first day, I’ll forgive you. But don’t expect me to let you off the second time, Yamada-kun.” The teacher said. “Go take the empty seat. My name is Yukimura Kentou, anyway.”  
  
“Thank you, Yukimura-sensei.” Ryosuke bowed one last time before quickly made his way to the vacant seat near the window.  
  
As soon as he settled all his things down, the boy beside him turned and greet him.  
  
“Hi. My name is Sawada Shou. Nice to meet you.” The boy smiled brightly.  
  
Ryosuke smiled back. “Yamada Ryosuke. Nice to meet you too.”  
  
“Hey, are you by any chance is the son of that renowned Yamada company ? ‘Cause for some reason, you looked familiar.” Sawada asked curiously.  
  
Ryosuke swallowed as he turned to face the boy with yet another smile. “I got that a lot, but no, I’m not. I’m just Yamada Ryosuke.” He said while fixing the placing of his big black glasses around his nose.  
  
“I see.” The other boy almost looked, disappointed. “Well, hope we’ll get along, Yamada-kun.”  
  
“Yes. Please get along with me.” Ryosuke tilted his head a bit before turning his head toward the teacher and focusing on the lecture, or at least, pretend to.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Come on, I know you have more than that in your pocket, Nakajima.” A bulky guy pull Yuto’s collar while his friends are busy smirking behind him. “Come one, aren’t we friends ? Friends do help each other, right ?”  
  
Yuto wanted to spat at them that friends don’t wring money from each others, but he kept his mask intact anyway.  
  
“Sorry Uchimura-kun, but that’s all I have right now.” He said as calmly as he could.  
  
He watched how Uchimura’s eyes slittered dangerously. “Stop joking around.” Uchimura whispered into his ears before he landed his hand on Yuto's stomach.  
  
Yuto growled as the pain intensified when more hands had started to make contact with his bodies as well.  
  
“Hey ! Stop it !”  
  
He heard the familiar squeaky voice yelled at them, making all movements stopped immediately.  
  
“What do you guys think you are doing ?” Said the same voice as his small hands quickly scanning through Yuto’s face gently.  
  
“Chii...” Yuto whispered weakly at the figure squatting in front of him.  
  
Uchimura shrugged nonchalantly. “We were borrowing money from Nakajima, but he wouldn’t gave us. So we thought we would gave him a little lesson.”  
  
“What ?!” Come another squeaky yell. “What are you, a low-life ? If you need money, then work for it, instead of bullying others for it.”  
  
“What the hell- who are you calling low-life, chibi ?” Uchimura stepped closer dangerously. “Do you think you could handle us before you start calling us names ?”  
  
“I’m not afraid of you all.” The boy said bravely, though he still couldn’t hide the quivering from his voice.  
  
“You asked for it.” Uchimura licked his lip before he readied himself from another punch.  
  
“No...” Yuto tried to get up only to be stopped by the tight grip the other boy was giving on his shirt. He tried to break away, but the grip only got tighter. He then forcefully pulled the boy back to receive the punch himself as the hand had come dangerously closer, but the pain never came.  
  
“What the-“ Uchimura widened his eyes at another hand stopping his punch. “What do you think you are doing, bastard ?” He yelled at his offender.  
  
“You’re making too much noise. I couldn’t concentrate on my reading.” The new boy said calmly, pointing at the book at his hand to make an emphasis before he fixed his glasses. “I don’t care if you'd beat these two to death, but could you please change places somewhere else ? I advised you to pick a more secluded area, like the deserted alley behind the campus, or the empty storeroom near the field instead of an open place like this park.”  
  
“Why should I listen to you, bastard ? Why don’t you just move if you were disturbed then ?” Uchimura yelled right in front of the boy’s face who squirted away in disgust.  
  
“Distance, please. Your breath smelled awful. And I don’t want to go somewhere else because they’re too crowded. And this is the best place to concentrate on my reading.” The boy pointed at his book again as if to make another emphasis.  
  
“How dare you insulted me !?” Uchimura popped another vein in his forehead.  
  
“I wasn’t trying to insult you. Merely stating the truth.” The boy rolled his eyes.  
  
“Why you little prissy- “  
  
And this time, it was the boy’s forehead who popped a vein. “I’m no girl you know.”  
  
Uchimura smirked as he realized that he managed to break the boy’s facade. “Yeah ? Then why don’t you showed us that you’re a real boy ?”  
  
The boy furrowed his brow as he contemplating Uchimura’s challenge. “Bring it on.”  
  
“Then, why don’t we have a small arm-wrestling competition over here, darling ?” Uchimura grinned widely as he walked toward the nearest table on the park.  
  
“Hey, Uchimura, are you serious ? You might end up breaking the girl’s hand, you know.” Once of his friend snickered as he and the rest of Uchimura’s friends scoot closer.  
  
The boy slammed his rather heavy book on the table which effectively shut the snickering up. “I said I’m not a girl !”  
  
Uchimura just scoffed as he readied his right hand on top of his table. “Don’t blame me if you ended up crying to your Mama after this. Look, I even will give you a handicap and use my non-dominant hand.”  
  
The boy scoffed back. “I should be the one who told you that. And I know that you’re a right-handed by nature, so you should stop acting like a gentleman ‘cause you’re not and never will be.”  
  
Uchimura slitted his eyes but make no comment otherwise. “What’s your name ?”  
  
“None of your business.” Said the boy as he placed his hand on top of the table and grabbed Uchimura’s one. "Ugh, I'm so going to have someone sterilized my right-hand after this."  
  
“You’ll cry, girl.” Warned Uchimura, as he tried not to get carried by the boy's insult  
  
“We’ll see who’ll cry.” The boy smirked. “And I’m a boy.”  
  
As soon as the boy said that, one of Uchimura’s friend gestured them to start their battle. And as soon as they started, Uchimura straightly put all of his power into it, while the other boy stay still and just rolled his eyes in boredom.  
  
“So is this it ?” Is all he said before he opened his book and start reading with his free hand, seemingly not affected by Uchimura's hard-try to move his hand.  
  
“What are you trying to pull, girl ? Try to put up a strong face, eh ? Let me tell you, I was just giving half of my power here !” Uchimura panted in between his try to move the boy’s hand.  
  
“I see, well, good luck then.” The boy commented shortly as he didn’t even move his eyes from his book.  
  
“You bastard !” Uchimura gritted his teeth as he tried more to push the boy’s hand down.  
  
After another couple of minutes of struggling, with sweats dripping on his face, Uchimura had became desperate as he once again try to break the boy’s walls.  
  
“You have tears in your eyes, wanted to cry, little girl ?”  
  
The boy sighed as he closed his book down. He reaches his left hand to fix his glasses before he stared into Uchimura’s eyes.  
  
“I have told you, over and over again, that I am a boy.”  
  
And with that last comment, he slammed Uchimura’s hand down the table, with a little too much force that the table splitted into two.  
  
“No ! My hands ! Mommy, it hurts !” Uchimura cried as he clutched onto his right-hand, which seemed to be broken, tight to his chest.  
  
“Uchimura !” His friends quickly rushed over to him and fuss over it and take Uchimura away.  
  
“Told you that you’ll be the one crying.” The boy shrugged as he began to walked away.  
  
“Hey, wait !” Chinen called out to their saviour. “Thank you, very much. For helping us.”  
  
The boy just shrugged nonchalantly. “I did this not because I want to help you. I was merely disturbed by the noises you were making, so I decided to put an end to the noise.”  
  
“But still, thank you.” Chinen offered him a hand.  
  
The boy arched an eyebrow, but took the hand anyway. “You’re welcome.”  
  
“Yuto-kun, you should say thank you as well.” Chinen turned to Yuto who seemed to be frozen on his spot.  
  
The boy smirked as he saw the tallest boy’s reaction. “You don’t have to be so surprised, Yuto. It was only natural that I could beat the guy. Well, technically, you could as well. But while you chose to put a low-profile, I chose to bragged it out.”  
  
A question mark plastered on Chinen’s face. “You two knew each other ?”  
  
“He’s an acquintance from the organization.” Yuto said plainly as Chinen helped him up. “But, what are you doing here, Yama-chan ?”  
  
The boy frowned. “Told you to stop calling me with that nickname.” He crossed his hands in front of his chest. “And of course I’m here to study.”  
  
“Somewhat, I couldn’t really believe it. For a Young Master like you who got to be tutored all your life, suddenly decided to enrolled into a public college ?” Yuto asked skeptically.  
  
“This is the best college in town.” Ryosuke commented plainly.  
  
“But a public one nevertheless. And you of all people, is the least person I expected to be here.” Yuto retorted back.  
  
“Try to smart-talk me, eh ? Very well then. I'll tell you why I’m here. I was assigned to infiltrate the campus and seduce the Director of this college.” Ryosuke smirked. “Anyway, I’m almost late to my class, again. So, goodbye.” He waved before turning on his heels and jogged away.  
  
Chinen turned his head toward Yuto’s direction. “Is he serious ?”  
  
Yuto just sighed deeply. “Definitely not. He was just teasing us out.”  
  
Chinen mouthed a small ‘o’ as he followed Yuto out of the park. “So, who is he really ?”  
  
“As I said, an acquintance from the organization. His name is Yamada Ryosuke. And yes, he’s the son of that Yamada company. I’m sure he’s here because he’s in a mission. But I think he wouldn’t tell me.” Yuto shook his head in amusement.  
  
“Why ?” Chinen frowned.  
  
“Because Chii,” Yuto took a deep breath. “I was suspended from the organization and I'm not allowed to be involved in anything the organization is in.”  
  
“Eh, why ?” Chinen repeated his question with different meaning.  
  
“It’s a long story.” Yuto sighed. “But anyway, could you please hide the fact that Yama-chan is the son of the Yamada company’s owner ? I think he’s in an undercover mission and needed to hide his real identity. In fact, just pretend that we don’t know him at all.”  
  
Chinen frowned but nodded nonetheles. “Okay.”  
  
Yuto smiled. “Thanks. Now, let’s grab some foods. My treat.”  
  
“You don’t always have to treat me, Yuto-kun.” Chinen said softly, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.  
  
“But I want to. Come on.” Yuto pulled his hand along to the cafeteria, not minding the smaller boy’s complaint at all.  
  
 _‘Yama-chan... What’s wrong with you ? Why did you looked so, sad ?’_


	6. Chapitre 5 - The Man Called Neverwhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

The alley was dark, and deserted. Not to mention dirty and smelly. And even if you're one of the most fortunate person in the Earth, there's still huge possibility that you'll end up unlucky if you ever crossed this path, be it night or day. And even if you're lucky enough to get out of the alley in one piece, then the smell of rotten foods and animals' carrion which sometimes are unidentified, would plastered around you for days, or even weeks.  
  
But those are the least thing which concerned the figure who hurriedly walked through the dark alley. He stopped for a moment and turn his head right and left as if looking for something.  
  
"Good evening, dear Sire." Come a soft voice from above the man.  
  
Looking up, the man saw a person sitting on top of an empty two-storey building, only his shadow could be seen from below, but then again, the man could see the different glint from the person's eyes.  
  
"You, I've been looking." The man took a step back to get a clearer view of his guest.  
  
The smirk just grew louder. "I know. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Then, you should be knowing what my purposes already, right ?" Asked the man, arching his eyebrow toward the figure.  
  
"Maybe. I'm not sure." The figure shrugged.  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "Would you just please tell me concerning their liability ?" Asked the man as he fished something out from his inner pocket.  
  
Another smirk found it's way on the figure's lips. "I could not say much. But I can say that for now, they are trustable. But if I may give you an advise, you should be able to open your eyes wider, and stop on focusing on one point only. There are a lot in this world that you could see, but you must use your chance to see very wisely, or else you might be picking the wrong answer."  
  
The man sigh deeply at the words. "I understand. At least, I could be relieved for now." He then throw the small bundle he took from his pocket and toward the other person's direction, which was caught leisurely by the leaning figure.  
  
"I told you that they are trustable for now. But that doesn't mean that you can drop your guard." The figure stood and turned away. "But that's for you to decide, dear Mister Valentine."  
  
"Can I get in touch with you again one day." Valentine asked, trying to persuade the figure.  
  
A scoff was coming from the slowly retreating figure. "You know the rules, Valentine. You can never make appointment with me. And you will never find me. Because I'm 'Neverwhere'." A hand was waved toward Valentine's direction. "If fate decided us to meet again, we will. And when that time comes, it's me that would find you."  
  
"And then the famous 'Neverwhere' left." Valentine sighed as he wrapped his coat tighter. "Now, now. Let's get going."  
  
***  
  
Keito laughed as hard as he could, clutching on the railing of the rooftop to prevent himself from falling to the ground.  
  
"Shut it." Came a scowl from the one standing beside him.  
  
But that doesn't stop Keito from laughing, instead it made him laugh harder, making the already red cheeks of his companion redder.  
  
"Really. I can't believe you." Keito wiped the escaped tears from his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. "You're literally a newbie, Ryosuke. But yet, you already made so much ruckuss on your first day."  
  
"I can't help it ! I mean, that was normal to me !" Ryosuke tried to defend himself.  
  
Keito shook his head in disbelief. "Yes. But for others, it was not. Who would have a butler brought you your lunch in the middle of the class anyway ? Not to mention that said butler would wait for you patiently just outside your school ground until the last bell rang. You had had enough attention by bragging around your strength to those kids, but aside of that ? I'm amazed that people would buy your reasoning that Kota-san is your brother."  
  
Ryosuke pouted at the narrated story. "I had ordered Kota not to come, you know. But he said that he was worried because I left my bento at home. And I didn't really asked him to wait for me."  
  
"Not verbally. I believe Kota-san looked into your eyes and immediately read your insecurities for your first day at public college. That's why he did those all on his own." Keito chuckled as he leaned on the railings, his head tilted up so he could stare at the vast night sky. "But it's not like I blame you or Kota-san. I just, found it amusing, that's it."  
  
"Hn." Ryosuke nodded slowly, completely too embarrassed to say anything else.  
  
Keito smiled as he stared at the starry sky above their heads. He turned and see Ryosuke also looking up to the sky, with the too familiar longing look on his eyes.  
  
"Ryosuke ?"  
  
"What ?"  
  
"What's the story ?"  
  
Ryosuke quickly averted his eyes to look into Keito with a frown. "What do you mean ?"  
  
"I know you too well. There is something bothering you right now." Keito shrugged, looked nonchalant. "And that something must have something to do with one Nakajima Yuto."  
  
Keito caught Ryosuke tensed as he looked away. His fingers interwinted nervously as he tried to ignore Keito's inquiry.  
  
"That's none of your business." Said the boy shortly, obviously trying so hard to suppressed himself from stumbling over his words.  
  
Keito sighed. "Perhaps it's not. But you've been taking me for granted too much, Ryosuke." Keito grabbed Ryosuke's shoulders and forcefully, yet gently, turned the boy to face him. "Didn't I tell you that I'm not just your Vise ? That I'm not just your co-worker ? Didn't I tell you that I'm also here, trying to be your friend ?"  
  
Ryosuke bit his lower lip as he avoided Keito's gaze. "I-I..."  
  
Keito sighed once again as he released hi grip on Ryosuke's shoulders. "I just can't get you. Why would you go to a far extent just to have that Nakajima boy recognized your presence as his friend, while you yourself just keep on rejecting my offer of friendship ?"  
  
Ryosuke lowered his head. "I'm sorry Keito. It's not that I don't acknowledge you as a friend. But it's just-"  
  
"No. Don't try explaining." Keito shook his head. "Because you won't be able to explain a thing." His shoulders slumped as he turned his face away. "I do understand, you know. And I won't force you to tell me everything. It's just, I just wish that you would stop pretending in front of me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryosuke could only apologized as he lowered his head more. For a reason, he had known that Keito was right. Though he would never voiced it out.  
  
A hand resting on top of his head made Ryosuke lifted his head up, only to see Keito looking at him, smiling widely.  
  
"Stop apologizing. It's so unlike you." The older boy said softly.  
  
Ryosuke blushed as he moved away, lightly swatting Keito's hand from his head away. "Shuddup."  
  
Keito laughed. "It's so rare to see you all flushed and embarrassed, you know." Keito then lifted his other hand with a small camera on it. "That was a very good material to add up my 'Ryosuke's Book of Idiocy' journal." He then smirked before silently walked away.  
  
Ryosuke, who had just realized Keito's intentions, quickly snapped and rushed to catch the older boy, who had miraculously fled from the rooftop. "Keito ! Come back here and give me that damn camera !"


	7. Chapitre 6 - Because You Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay Kaa-chan, no need to be worried. I'm old enough now. Yes, I won't forget them. No, I'm not involved with anything dangerous, I swear. Geez, Kaa-chan ! I've been here for months already yet you acted as if I was only here for a day. I understand that you're worried, but don't you think that you're a little over-reacting over this matter ? *sigh* Fine. I'll visit home next holiday. Promise. Anyway, the class is about to start, so I'll hang up. Yes, I will. Bye, Kaa-chan."  
  
Chinen sighed as he flipped his phone closed. That was the fourth call this week, and it's only Tuesday. His mother really worried too much.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be glad that your mother remembered you that much ?"  
  
The sudden voice snapped Chinen out of his mind and made him jumped a little. He turned back and found the source of the sound slowly seating himself on the seat beside him.  
  
"Y-Yamada-kun !" He yelled out of surprise to see the older boy there.  
  
"Shh. You're making too much noise." Ryosuke said calmly as he fished out his books and stationary from inside his bag.  
  
Chinen blushed as he bowed his down. "S-sorry."  
  
Ryosuke just shrugged as he begins flipping through his book's contents.  
  
"Uhm, anyway, what are you doing here, Yamada-kun ?" Chinen asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
Ryosuke turned and stared at him for a good 10 seconds before rolling his eyes and returning his gaze toward his book. "Apparently, social studies is my next lesson. And so I'm here to study, of course. What else I might do inside this classroom anyway ? I couldn't possibly be the lecturer, could I ? Well, though knowledge-wise I technically could, but I'm far too young to do so. And it's not like I'm willing to waste my time on trying to educate these guys anyway."  
  
Chinen blushed again at the comment. When Ryosuke spoke, it had somehow made Chinen felt dumb. And this was Chinen we talked about. The boy who received a full-scholarship at this college because of his brain.  
  
"U-uh, yeah. O-of course. Hahaha." Chinen fake a laugh as he scratched his not-so-itchy hair.  
  
Ryosuke just shrugged. "Back to my previous question, aren't you supposed to be glad that your mother remembered you that much ?"  
  
Chinen sighed at the mention of his mother. "Yeah. I'm grateful for her care, but sometimes it's just too much. I wish she could just leave me be once in a while." He ranted, suddenly forgetting the previous awkwardness.  
  
"You think so ? If I were you, I would just treasure all the love my mother showed me. I don't mind if she's being all fussy or over-fussing over me." Ryosuke commented coldly.  
  
Chinen frowned. "But don't you feel overwhelmed sometimes ? I mean, sometimes we also need a break from our parents, right ?"  
  
Ryosuke sighed as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't really make an inquiry for this matter, you know. Since I rarely ever seeing my parents home. If I remember correctly, the last time I properly met them was at last year's Christmas party. They got back earlier this month, but before I had a chance to meet them, they'd gone again."  
  
Chinen widened his eyes. "A-ah. S-sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's okay. It's not something unusual. In fact, I don't really like it to see them anyway. Since all they talked about is their business and all. It's just too boring." Ryosuke shrugged again as he put back his glasses on.  
  
"But you still have your brother around with you, right ? I heard that your brother even took the trouble to brought your lunch and waited for you all day. Isn't he nice ?" Chinen smiled, trying to change the subject.  
  
Ryosuke flustered a bit at the topic, but stayed nonchalant as usual. "He's not my brother. He's my butler. My real brother is somewhere outside town."  
  
"Is that so ?" Chinen was obviously surprised to hear the news. "But then, is your real brother busy as well ?"  
  
Ryosuke just shook his head slowly. "Don't know. He had never contacted any of us even once ever since he left house years ago."  
  
"Oh." Chinen commented as he looked away, quietly cursing himself for saying insensitive things twice in a row toward the same person within the same day.  
  
Chinen heard a sigh and he saw Ryosuke once again pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Stop feeling all guilty. It's annoying."  
  
Flustered, Chinen just nodded his head quickly. And that was when the lecturer entered the room. Chinen silently thanking the teacher for saving him from further awkwardness in between himself and Ryosuke. He noted to himself to put an extra work for the class' next assignment as his thanks.  
  
The class went on with the lecturer explained them about the importance of people's relationship. And after two hours of long and boring session -if the students' bored expression were any clue- the lecturer ended the class with an assignment which consist two or three students formed a pair and write an essay about people's relationship from their own perspective.  
  
"Such a pain." Ryosuke commented shortly as he packed his things.  
  
Chinen turned and watched Ryosuke packed up. While for the other boy, seemingly disturbed by Chinen's constant staring, finally turned his head as well to face his watcher.  
  
"What ?"  
  
Chinen shook his head once. "Nothing. Ne, Yamada-kun, aren't you going to find your partner for this assignment ?"  
  
Ryosuke just shrugged as he returned to his previous task of packing his things. "Naah. It's too much of a hassle. I'll just write them myself and give the teacher with some reason like I'm new and has yet to make friends or something."  
  
"Eh ? You shouldn't do that !" Exclaimed the petite boy.  
  
"Why ?" Ryosuke asked back, raising his eyebrow in the process.  
  
"Just because." Chinen's shoulders slumped at the gaze the older boy giving him.  
  
But Ryosuke just rolled his eyes before he stood as he pick his bag and start walking away. "Well, see you later then."  
  
Chinen's shoulders slumped more as he stared at Ryosuke's retreating figure, that is until an idea struck him. "Wait, Yamada-kun !" He then quickly gathered his things and hurrying himself to catch up with Ryosuke.  
  
Chinen, who had finally caught up with the older boy, had suddenly grabbed his arm to stop the other from walking any further.  
  
"What is it ?" Ryosuke asked, obviously annoyed by the younger boy's act.  
  
Chinen just gave him a sheepish smile as he released his hold from the older's arm. "Uhm, would you, would you like to be my partner for this assignment."  
  
Ryosuke stood still and said nothing for a good 2 minutes as he seemed to contemplate the offer, before he nodded his eyes and start walking again. "It's a pain, but I think it can't be helped. I'll accept your offer."  
  
The smaller boy then just grinned before he half-skipping his way to walk side-by-side with the older boy. "So, when are we going to start working this essay ?"  
  
"Next class is at next Tuesday, so we still have about 5 days. I can't make it tomorrow or the next day after that. So we still have today, Sunday, and Monday to work for it." Ryosuke narrated as he made a turn and outside the campus building.  
  
"I don't have plan for today. So how about doing it after school ?" Chinen suggested as he followed Ryosuke who had sat down under one of the tree on the park.  
  
"Sure." Ryosuke answered curtly. "My classes ended at 3 today."  
  
"That's great. I'm done by 3 as well." Chinen smiled widely. "We'll meet by the gate at 3 then ?"  
  
Ryosuke just nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Perfect." Chinen commented before he stood and waved at Ryosuke. "I have a class now. See you later, Yamada-kun." And so he turned and ran back inside the building.  
  
"Tsk. So noisy." Ryosuke commented as he lied down on the soft grass. And in a matter of seconds, he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Chinen looked around to his left and right, before returning back to see his watch. It shows 3.20 PM, so Ryosuke is 20 minutes late. But Chinen tried to be positive and thought that perhaps, his class was running late. But he's getting worried, because for as long as he had studied here, the class was never ran this late.  
  
Ten minutes has passed, and Ryosuke is 30 minutes late now. Chinen continously looking at his watch worriedly, while keep on scanning around to catch the older boy's figure. But after one more minute, Chinen gave up and decided to search for the older boy. But just as when he's about to walked off, a hand stop him.  
  
"Yuto-kun !" Chinen yelled as he turned and found out who his offender was.  
  
Yuto chuckled at the reaction. "What's with that reaction Chii ?"  
  
Chinen put both his arms in front of his racing heart. "Mou ! Don't suprised me like that, will you ?"  
  
Yuto smiled. "Aren't you a little jumpy today ?"  
  
The younger boy just made a worried face. "I'm worried."  
  
"Why ?" Asked Yuto frowning.  
  
"Yamada-kun and I promised to meet up here at 3, but he hadn't showed up up until now. I wonder what had happened." Chinen said worriedly.  
  
Yuto frowned deeper. "Why would you made a promise with Yama-chan ?"  
  
"We're working together for our essay from Social study class." Explained Chinen.  
  
"With Yama-chan ?" Yuto was clearly suprised by the statement.  
  
Chinen nodded. "I asked him and he agreed."  
  
"Eeh. That's, unusual." Yuto widened his eyes in surprise. "But anyway, I'm sure Yama-chan is okay. He could take care of himself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sorry I was late. The lecturer held me back, and I had encountered some troublesome people on my way." A sudden voice came from behind the two boys, cutting Chinen's words.  
  
"Ah, Yamada-kun !" Chinen smiled as he walked closer toward the newcomer. "It's okay. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Ryosuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think I wouldn't ?"  
  
Chinen blushed as he lowered his head shyly. "Well, just because."  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, where are we going ?" He asked the other boy.  
  
"Yama-chan, you've been rude. You should've apologized to Chii for making him wait this long without contacting him." Yuto suddenly butted in and scolded the older boy.  
  
"Yuto-kun, it's alright. It wasn't Yamada-kun's fault." Chinen put a hand on Yuto's shoulder, slightly pushing him away as he had came dangerously close toward Ryosuke's direction.  
  
Ryosuke turned his head lazily to face the younger boy. "I said sorry already, didn't I ? Beside, how am I possibly contact him when he never gave me his mail ?"  
  
"But still ! You shouldn't be that cold !" Yuto continued on.  
  
"Yuto-kun ! I said it's fine !" Chinen tried to stop the two boys from arguing any further.  
  
"No, it's not fine. He should've paid people with more respect." Yuto insisted.  
  
"That's my nature. He should just bear with it." Ryosuke shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Yama-chan !"  
  
Ryosuke raised his hand up as if signaling the taller boy to stop talking. "No, stop talking to me like that. Stop talking like you care when you're not, Nakajima. And beside, last time I check, I'm just your acquintance, so you have no right whatsoever to try and tell me things." And then he left, without even once turning back.  
  
Chinen then just turned to face Yuto with an accusing look. "I thought you knew him better, Yuto-kun." He then sighed when Yuto gave him no respond. "I'll go and catch him. Make sure you apologize later, Yuto-kun." And the squirrel also fled.  
  
As for Yuto, he could only froze at his spot. Even long after the two boys had disappeared from sight. No, it wasn't Chinen's scoldings or Ryosuke's words which made him lost for words. It was that sad and hurt look that was reflected on Ryosuke's eyes as their eyes met before the boy walked away. And it had shocked the boy greatly.  
  
"Could it possibly, that you hate me that much so every words I said had hurt you greatly ?"


	8. Chapitre 7 - Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Yuto is in deep trouble. Since that one incident he had with Ryosuke, Chinen had been bugging him to go and apologize. And he had meant to. But for a reason, everytime he'd tried to approached the older boy, Ryosuke would left, as if trying to distance himself from Yuto. And now, adding up with Chinen's constant scoldings of him being insensitive and all, he was feeling guiltier by the seconds.  
  
"What should I do now ?" Yuto sighed as he seated himself on the lone bench at the empty park.  
  
"A-re ? Taichou ?"  
  
Yuto turned his head toward the caller. It'd been long since he last heard himself being called that way. Since he was involved with those betrayal issue he supposed.  
  
"Ah ! You !" He exclaimed at the figure coming over his way.  
  
"It'd been long." The boy smiled. "Can I sit here ?" He asked, pointing at the empty space beside Yuto.  
  
Yuto nodded dumbly at the question. "A-ah. It's alright."  
  
"Thanks." The boy smiled wider as he sat down.  
  
"Uhm, what are you doing here ?" Yuto asked, a little suspicious for finding the boy here.  
  
"Nothing much. It's kinda a day off, and I felt like strolling around town, so here I am." Answered the boy as he reached inside the plastic bag he brought with him, taking two cans of soda out. "You want one ?" He then offered one can toward Yuto.  
  
"Ah, thanks." Yuto thanked the boy as he took the can and hold it with his two hands.  
  
"Taichou, perhaps I'm being rude, but, is there something bothering you ?" The boy suddenly asked.  
  
Yuto widened his eyes. "W-what are you talking about ?"  
  
The boy sighed. "I've been with you for years already. And I know that you're terrible at hiding something. And you're pretty straight-forward too. So, it kinda showed up on your face, you see, of how you seemed to be troubled by something."  
  
Yuto stared at the boy beside him in silent for a moment, before he sighed and leaned back on the bench. "You know me too well." He chuckled to himself. "And yeah, I'm troubled by something now. But that's my personal business, and I don't want to burden you by this kind of thing. Especially now that you have more to shouldered on in my place after I left."  
  
"I see." The boy looked down, as if disappointed. "Though you can always tell me, you know."  
  
Yuto smiled as his hand reached out and pat the boy's head. "Thank you. But it's really something I have to figure out myself." He then proceeded to ruffles the boy's hair. "Anyway, are you doing fine ? How is it to be The Southern Gatekeeper ?"  
  
The boy pouted at the mention of that topic. "It's pretty tough. And I'm still nervous whenever I'm facing the other Gatekeepers, and our Leader. You see, Snake-san seemed to take a liking in teasing me. And Zero-san wouldn't stop boring a hole whenever he stared at me. It seems like he hates me." The boy sighed.  
  
Yuto laughed. "You worried too much. You all will get along, I'm sure. After all, you're a 'King', aren't you ?"  
  
"Stop it, will you ! It's embarrassing to have people calling me with that name." The boy blushed. "I don't understand why Valentine-san gave me that alias, anyway."  
  
"The man is weird, but he has his own reasoning, I believe." Yuto commented before he opened the lid of his soda can and gulping it down. "Aah, it's good !"  
  
"Hnn." The boy nodded before he too, took a sip from his own can.  
  
"Anyway, speaking of Zero, how is he ?" Yuto asked, looking a little hesitant.  
  
The boy turned, and gave Yuto a warm smile. "You really are fond of him, aren't you ?"  
  
"W-well..." Yuto stuttered as he looked away.  
  
The boy laughed softly. "He's doing good. But I think that he's more distant than you told me. I mean, I've heard stories that he's an anti-social and all, but I don't think he would be 'that' anti-social."  
  
"I see." Yuto made a fond smile. "He had never like meeting up with our Leader, or the other Gatekeepers at that matter. That's why he's more distant than usual when he's around them."  
  
"And he's not when he's with you ?" The boy slipped out unconsciously. And when a sad look plastered on Yuto's face, he quickly apologized. "Sorry. I didn't meant to- The words just slipped out."  
  
"No, it's okay." Yuto smiled. "Well, I'm not sure myself, but Zero had always been so sarcastic when he's with me. But for a reason, I'm feeling comfortable with him. It's weird, eh ?"  
  
The boy looked down and played with his can of soda. "Well, yeah. But I think I could understand."  
  
Yuto checked on his watch before he stood up. "Anyway, my class is starting soon. I have to go back now."  
  
The boy looked up, and smiled at his former Captain. "Okay. Nice talking to you, Taichou."  
  
"Stop it. I'm no longer your Captain, you see." Yuto commented.  
  
"But you'll always be my Captain, no matter what happened." Said the boy as he too, stood from his seat.  
  
"Whatever." Yuto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's nice talking to you too. See you later, Daiki." And with that, he turned away and left.  
  
"Yeah. See you later, Taichou. I will be waiting for your return."  
  
***  
  
 _"Hajimemashite, Nakajima Yuto desu. Yoroshiku ne !"_  
  
Yuto offered his hand forward toward the skeptical-looking boy in front of him. The other boy just stared at his hand without saying a word for a couple of minutes, before taking the hand in his.  
  
"Yamada Ryosuke tomoshimasu."  
  
*  
  
"Yama-chan..." Yuto called out to his phone, sobbing all the way.  
  
He could hear the older boy sighed before replying, "What is it, Yuto ? I'm busy here."  
  
"Yama-chan ? Can you come over to my place now ?" Yuto asked through his cries.  
  
Another sigh could be heard from the other line. "I said I'm busy, didn't I ? I can't come over there now."  
  
"But Yama-chan..."  
  
"Tonight. I'll be going there tonight. Just wait for me."  
  
Yuto smiled. He then wiped his tears away as he straightened himself. "Of course I will be waiting. Thank you, Yama-chan !"  
  
*  
  
"Yama-chan, what happened to you ?"  
  
"Shut up. I came here all the way from Sapporo, you know." The older boy gruntled as he let himself in. "Prepare me something warm to drink. I'm freezing." He ordered as he took off his wet coat and went over to the fireplace and try to warm himself.  
  
"Eh ? Sapporo ? You should've just told me. I won't force you to come if you're out of town." Yuto played with the hem of his shirt guiltily.  
  
"But then you would be lonely, right ?" Ryosuke retorted coldly. "It's alright. I'm here already anyway. Now go and bring me that warm drink."  
  
Yuto was speechless. He never expected the older boy to read through him that much. Smiling contendedly, he then nodded his head and head over to the kitchen and prepared the warm milk Ryosuke loved, though the older never admitted it.  
  
*  
  
"You're so stupid, you know."  
  
Yuto just smiled weakly. He closed his eyes as he felt a cold cloth being placed on top of his head.  
  
"You should've known better not to do a mission when you're sick. Now look at you ! Barely had enough strength to even sit up on your own !"  
  
Yuto frowned at the older's scolding. He knew he deserved it all, but because of his fevered-mind, he couldn't stop himself from complaining.  
  
"I know. But then again, if I refused the mission, no one else would be assigned to do the job. If so, then who's going to save that woman ?"  
  
Ryosuke sighed. "That's where you're being stupid. I didn't tell you to refuse the mission, I just told you not to do it. You could always give an order to your subordinate to do the job, right ? Or if they are that untrustable, you could always ask me."  
  
Yuto frowned more as he snuggled deeper inside his blanket.  
  
"Sorry. I know I'm so stupid. Unlike someone who got to received the best education everyday so that he would not end up an idiot." He sulked.  
  
Yuto the flinched as he felt a flick on his forehead. And so he turned around to face an annoyed-looking Ryosuke.  
  
"Watch your mouth, young man. Here I am coming to your aid after you begged me to lend you a hand. And what do I get in return ? An insult ?" The older said coldly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Yuto averted his eyes in guilt. "S-sorry."  
  
He could hear the older boy sighed again, before the cold cloth was replaced.  
  
"How are you feeling now ?"  
  
"Uhm." Yuto just nodded shortly.  
  
"Sorry if I'm being a little useless. I'm not familiar when it comes to things like this, so I kinda at lost at what to do." Ryosuke confessed.  
  
Yuto smiled, before turning back to face the older boy. "It's okay. You helped out a lot."  
  
***  
  
Yuto woke up staring blankly at his ceiling. He just had the weirdest dream ever. Why in the world that his memories with Ryosuke suddenly showed up inside his dream ? But what bothered him the most was not the dream itself, but it's more like something he never realized all these times. It's Ryosuke's eyes. The way his eyes shone before was different than the Ryosuke he sees nowadays. It's as if, the light in his eyes had reduced lately. They're as if they almost died. So different with the lively -and longing- eyes he used to had.  
  
"Yama-chan... What had happened with you ?"


	9. Chapitre 8 - Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"What are you doing here ?"  
  
Ryosuke could see the figure standing before him flinched from the cold tone he was using, but he could be careless.  
  
"Y-Yama-chan..."  
  
"I've told you, right ? That I don't want to hear you calling me names the way you did as if you really cared." Ryosuke cut in, feeling more annoyed by the seconds with the flinching boy.  
  
Yuto gulped. His heart racing as silence fell between them. He really wanted to turn back and leave, but he knew he couldn't run anymore.  
  
"Y-Yamada-san. I'm here to talk with you."  
  
"Then talk now." Ryosuke commented coldly, before he lifted a hand and took a peek at his watch. "I don't have much time."  
  
Yuto's eyes perked up. "Is that a mission ?"  
  
Ryosuke raises a brow. "That's none of your business. Now proceed with your talk."  
  
Yuto gulped again. Ryosuke was never a warm person, but he was never this cold too. "I-I want to apologize."  
  
Ryosuke just stared at him skeptically. "What for."  
  
"For the other day. I-I've been a little insensitive. I shouldn't have said those." Yuto bowed his head. The words were different from those he had wanted to say, but there's no turning back now.  
  
"Just like how that chibi dubbed it." Ryosuke sighed. "You really listen to him a lot, eh ? Even to the extent of copying his every single words ?"  
  
Yuto widened his eyes in surprise. It's true that those words were the ones Chinen told him in his every scolding times. But he never thought Ryosuke would knew.  
  
"Did you-did you spied on us ?" He asked in anticipation.  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Again, that's none of your business." He then straightened his pose and faced Yuto. "Now, there's nothing for you to sorry about. You've been telling me each and every times yourself, that we're nothing but acquintances. So there should be nothing emotional between us. That's why you don't have to be sorry for anything."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment to meet."  
  
And Yuto could only see how Ryosuke's back moving further away, leaving him all alone at the deserted park. Yuto clenched his fists. He had made up his mind. He wouldn't leave the boy before he told him that he forgave him.  
  
***  
  
"Bocchan ! You're late !"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged before he let the older boy lead him inside the limousine. "Sorry. Got held up a bit.  
  
Kota sighed before pointing a suit laid at one corner.  
  
"That's your suit. I'm afraid we don't have much time before the ball, so you will have to change inside the car. Is that okay for you ?" Kota asked the boy, and receive a nod in return. "Very well then."  
  
Kota then closed the door before made his way to the front seat. Once inside, he motioned the driver to start moving. As he fixed his tie, he caught a figure running over their way. He sighed, knowing who their pursuer is. Knocking the small window connected to the backseat, he found his Young Master opened the divider and glared at him with knowing eyes.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, and I'm not going to approve. Just keep on going and ignore him."  
  
"But Bocchan, don't you think he's too pitiful ? He had tried to approach you several times, yet you kept on avoiding him." Kota reasoned out.  
  
Ryosuke scoffed. "Let him be. I've told him that this was none of his business. He did that on his own accord. And that's not my responsibilities."  
  
Kota sighed. "Bocchan, how long do you intended to run away ?"  
  
The boy was taken aback by the words, but try to regained his composure. "I'm not running away. It's his own fault for meddling with my business. We're just acquintances, so we can't be too involved with each other, can we ?"  
  
"But for a reason, your eyes told me that you see him more than that." Kota commented softly, before sighing deeply. "If that was what you wished, then I have no room to complaint. But if you would listen to my advice, Bocchan, I suggest you to stop hiding."  
  
Ryosuke send him a glare before slamming the divider closed. He then proceeded to change his clothes, all the while complaining at Kota's stupidity. As soon as he finished, he leaned back on his seat and sighed deeply. His eyes then wandered outside the window, catching a sight of running figure behind the car.  
  
"Stupid." Ryosuke snorted, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at the running figure. "Really, stupid."  
  
His silence was interrupted by the sound of his phone's ringtone. Grabbing his bag, he fished out his three phones from inside. He then took the one in the middle, which had been ringing for the past minute, and answered it without looking at the caller.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Taichou, it's me."  
  
"Ah, Keito. What is it ?" He asked, returning his gaze to the running boy.  
  
"Are you somehow in an urgent situation now ?"  
  
"Not really. Well, I'm on my way to some random party though. But nothing urgent." Ryosuke shrugged.  
  
"Can you come around now, then ? We have a situation."  
  
"Not really now, but I'll try." Ryosuke breathed out. "What's the matter ?"  
  
"It's the Twins."  
  
"What's with them ?" A frown made it's way on Ryosuke's forehead. By the sound of it, he knew that something bad had happened.  
  
"Someone who claimed to know you had came to them and attacked them randomly. The man didn't said his name, but he told the Twins to tell you that it's 'D' looking for you. And then he just left."  
  
Ryosuke widened his eyes. It couldn't be that guy, right ?  
  
"How is the Twins now ?" He asked fearfully.  
  
"They're stable now. But traumatized. They kept on saying that the man who attacked them was no human. They tried to fight the man back, but no matter what they do, not even a single scratch appeared on the man's body."  
  
Ryosuke frowned deeper. "Tell everyone to get extra-cautious. I know this guy, and he's dangerous. Just as the Twins had said, this guy is no human. I'll come asap."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Right. Now I-"  
  
"Taichou. There's something more."  
  
Ryosuke raised and eyebrow. "What is it ?"  
  
"The Twins said that this guy didn't just asking for you. He also told them to inform you, and the rest of the Gatekeepers, including our Leader, that he's coming to get you all."  
  
"What ?!" Ryosuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And it appeared that he meant the former Gatekeepers. You know, before that King guy be a temporary Southern Gatekeeper."  
  
"So, you're saying that-" Ryosuke's eyes focusing at the still running figure near.  
  
"Yes. It means that Nakajima Yuto is involved. The Leader has to know, Taichou."  
  
Ryosuke sighed. "I understand. If that is the case, than it would be better if I attend this party first."  
  
"What ? Why ?"  
  
"Just because." Ryosuke commented. "I'm hanging up, Keito. I've arrived at the party venue. Just wait for me."


	10. Chapitre 9 - Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Yuto leaned back on the bricks behind him in exhaustion. He had been running all the way here, trying to be at the same pace with the car -limousine, he corrected himself- where Ryosuke was. It had been quite a challenge, but he had no intentions on turning back.  
  
Crouching down, he decided to just wait here until Ryosuke came out from inside the building, to stop him and try talking with him once again. He sighed, thinking that asking for one's forgiveness took this much effort.  
  
"But who knows, maybe you're not trying hard enough."  
  
Yuto jumped at the sudden voice coming near, as if the person could read his mind. Scanning the area panickedly, he could feel his heart beating faster as he could find no one.  
  
"Where are you hiding ?" He hissed loud enough for whoever that person was to hear.  
  
A small chuckle could be heard from his left, and Yuto was beyond surprised when he turned around to find a feminine-looking boy -or a girl with masculine body- standing just a few feet away. As he watched the newcomer, he couldn't helped but thinking that this person was extraordinary. Well, with the way he -or she- wore this eccentric looking outfit with bright colours, and a shiny blonde hair, he wouldn't think otherwise.  
  
"Who are you ?" He stared hard at the boy -or girl- ahead of him.  
  
A small smile formed on the figure's lips as he/she walked closer. "Oh, don't be afraid of me, Nakajima Yuto-kun. I'm merely a passerby."  
  
Even this person's voice was a bridge between a boy and a girl's voice. But judging from the outer appearance, Yuto decided to labeled the person as a he.  
  
"Which happened to know my name ? Oh yeah, what a coincidence." Yuto blurted out sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you have a point there." The figure raised an eyebrow. "But believe me, I meant no harm."  
  
"How can I know you really meant no harm ?" Yuto pierced his eyes.  
  
"Well, you just know." The figure smile as he reached inside his red, flaring sleeves and got a can of orange juice out of nowhere. "Want a drink ? You do look exhausted, boy."  
  
Cautiously, Yuto reached out and grab the can from the person's hand. He held the can tight, but refuse to drink the contents.  
  
"Please don't misunderstand me. I might look like a strange person, but I really have no intentions of hurting you, or the people you care about at that matter. It won't give me any merit, you know." The person said calmly as he walked closer and leaned on the exact same spot Yuto just leant on a few minutes ago.  
  
"Then what do you want ?"  
  
The person smiled as he looked directly into Yuto's eyes. "I just wanted to warn you, Nakajima-kun. That doom is coming near, and if you're not listen to every signs, you would be caught inside it before you knew it."  
  
Yuto held back a gasp as he stepped back. "Wha-what is that supposed to mean ?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." The figure tilted a head before straightening himself up. "Just be careful. Or else, someone you treasured would get really hurt because of your carelessness." The figure then started to walk away. "Until we meet again, Nakajima-kun."  
  
"Wait !" Yuto called out on impulse, which luckily made the figure halted. "Why ? Why are you telling me this ? Will you receive any merit by doing this ?"  
  
Yuto could not see the person's face, but he could somehow imagining a smirk forming on the person's lips.  
  
"Oh, of course I will, Nakajima-kun, I surely will. Soon enough, you will know why you had picked my interest."  
  
And suddenly, the person disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Yamada-kun ! Fancy meeting you here. Are you here in place of your parents ?"  
  
"Cut the crap. We need to talk." Ryosuke whispered hurriedly.  
  
The man smiled, seemingly doesn't mind at the boy's rude retort. "Very well, then. Please talk."  
  
"Not here !" Ryosuke hissed. "Let's go outside."  
  
The man just let Ryosuke half-dragging him outside, while gave some greetings to some familiar faces. It's a banquet for the governor, and attended by a lot of people from the high-class community. It would ruined their reputation if the two of them were seen being unsocial toward others. Though Ryosuke could be careless anyway.  
  
Once they're outside the banquet hall, Ryosuke quickly cornered the man and stared at him with dagger eyes.  
  
"Calm down, Yamada-kun. People would get ideas if they happened to see us like this." The man placed a hand on top of the boy's shoulder and gently pushed him away.  
  
But Ryosuke, all too furious to mind, began showering him with hisses. "What is that guy doing here ? I thought you had made sure that he won't be coming over again !"  
  
"That guy ? What are you talking about ?"  
  
"Stop playing fools, Valentine !" Ryosuke almost shouted. "You know exactly what I am talking about !"  
  
The man then sighed, before completely pushing Ryosuke away. He straightened himself before signaling the boy to follow him over.  
  
"It was unexpected. His escape, I mean." The man took a turn, carefully looking around for any witnesses, as they kept on walking toward the elevator. "I only received the notice this morning, that he had somehow escaped from his cell. I thought it would took a bit of time before he reached this place, but apparently, the story had spread out quick."  
  
"He attacked my men just sometimes ago." Ryosuke answered his unsaid question.  
  
"I see." The man nodded just as the elevator's door opened. He walked inside, followed closely by Ryosuke. "Then I suppose I will have to call the others soon for an urgent meeting."  
  
"Tell Yuto." Ryosuke quickly said.  
  
"Pardon me ?" The man turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Tell Yuto. That guy never knew that King replaced Yuto's position. He would be one of the targets. He'd die in a matter of seconds if he's not notified." Ryosuke explained.  
  
"Indeed." The man nodded. "Though he's still under suspension, I have to say that this urgent situation had put us with no other choice but to inform him, and let him join forces with us." The man sighed as he reached for his phone. "I'll call him immediately."  
  
"No need." Ryosuke interrupted, just as the elevator's door opened. "He's waiting outside this building."  
  
"And may I know why he's doing that ?" The man raised his eyebrow.  
  
Ryosuke shrugged. "Just say that he had done something stupid which ended with him following me here."  
  
"I see." The man's eyes narrowed, but he commented no more. "I'll have him with me then. Are you coming with me, or will your chauffer escort you ?"  
  
"I'll go with you. I'll just tell Kota to go home without me." Answered Ryosuke.  
  
"If that is so, then I'll be assisting you. I'll tell him that you would be coming with me." The man decided before he followed Ryosuke to where his butler was.  
  
"Kota !" He called the man who is in the middle of conversation with the chauffer.  
  
"Yes, Bocchan ?" The man bowed, his eyes recognizing the figure standing behind Ryosuke, but said nothing.  
  
"I'll be leaving with this Uncle. You go home without me." Ryosuke tell the man.  
  
Kota widened his eyes in surprise. "Why so soon, Bocchan ? You had just gone for less than 10 minutes. I was just finished talking to Kato here and is about to come assist you at the ball."  
  
"I have urgent things to do." Ryosuke said curtly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please, rest assured, Yabu-san. I would be taking care of Yamada-kun. We would not take long, I promise you." Valentine had suddenly butted in.  
  
Ryosuke saw how Kota turned to face the man behind him. His butler said nothing, but Ryosuke noticed how Kota's eyes stared sharply at the other man. And that's kinda weird, since Kota was never a rude person. No matter what kind of guest they have, he would always face them with a gentle smile, and always serve them politely. So seeing the man staring at his guest, a noble person to add it up, with that kind of look, was something new to him.  
  
"Very well then. But I'm only allowing you to leave until dinner, Bocchan." Kota finally tore his gaze away from the man, and return his attention toward his Young Master. "We would be having a guest tonight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ryosuke waved his hand. "Then, I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Have a safe trip, Bocchan." Kota bowed at Ryosuke's retreating figure.  
  
Just as the two of them are far enough from Kota's sight, Ryosuke turned and face the other man accusingly.  
  
"Do you happened to know Kota ?"  
  
The man shook his head. "Nope. But it seemed like he doesn't like me."  
  
"Oh, really ?" Ryosuke asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Nakajima-kun, it'd been long."  
  
At the mention of the name, Ryosuke immediately forgot what he was going to demand and instead focused his eyes at the figure standing just a few metres away from them, looking all stiff.  
  
"What are you doing here ?" Ignoring the greeting, Yuto immediately asked the man sharply.  
  
Valentine sighed. "It seems like a lot of people dislike me today."  
  
"Stop running aorund the bushes and answer me !" Yuto hissed.  
  
The man shook his head. "I'm not running around, Nakajima-kun. Anyway, for the time being, what about coming with the two of us ?"  
  
"I refuse." Yuto stated immediately. "Where would you take us anyway ? If it's a mission, in case you forgot I'm under a suspension order."  
  
"Yes, yes. But I'm afraid that you can't refuse. And it's true that you're under a suspension order, but this is an urgent matter which we could not avoid. So unless you wanted to leave this world, you will have to follow me." The man explained calmly. As the boy gave him no reaction, Valentine sighed. "It's about 'D'. He escaped. You do remember him, right ?"  
  
Yuto swallowed. Of course he remembered the guy. Like hell he would ever forget the man. He looked at Ryosuke nervously, only to have the other boy looked away. He took a deep breath before once again, facing the man.  
  
"Alright, I'll come with you then."  
  
The man smiled. "I'm lucky that my chauffer is taking his day off today. Though he's someone I could trust, I still can't take a risk, right ?"  
  
Neither of the boys made any comment at that, as they just followed the man silently inside his car. They seated there in silence while the man contacting the other three Gatekeepers and ask them to come to their meeting place as soon as possible. And after one last smile from the man behind the steering wheel, they took off.


	11. Chapitre 10 - D For Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

The room is tense. Valentine had just finished his speech in front of the four -no, five- Gatekeepers, and no one dared saying anything. Even the snarky Snake was frozen in his seat.  
  
"We will start moving in a couple of days. We won't be moving as a huge group, so take your Vise and third seater only. Leave the rest at standby at your own quarter." Valentine start instructing the occupants of the room. "Zero, since your third-seaters are in no condition to do this mission, you are allowed to bring your fourth-seater. And King, I'm sorry but you won't be joining this mission as the Gatekeeper, but as his Vice."  
  
"That's not a problem." The boy replied softly.  
  
"Listen guys. This person we are going to face, is a very dangerous man. He's someone who is said to has a body as solid as steel, and he also can't feel pain. Something unhuman had been done to his body, so that nothing can harm him. That's why we would have to prepare ourselves for a long battle." The man informed mostly to King, who has yet to know anything about the man.  
  
"If we can't do anything to harm him, how are we supposed to beat him ?" King asked, a little anxious at the situation.  
  
"Maybe we couldn't harm him for what he had done to his body, but that doesn't mean that he's not a human. Sooner or later, that body of him would feel the after-effect of enduring so much pain. And that would be our chance." Ryosuke stated.  
  
"Just like Zero had said." Valentine agreed. "Beside, we had once beat him and sealed him away. But it's just, it seemed like he managed to escape."  
  
"How could he escaped ?" Faith asked the man. "I thought we had made sure that he won't be able to use his power ever again ?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The guard can't say much since he was badly injured. The rest of the survivors were still unconscious. And the others, were left to die." Valentine answered the woman's question. "We have to do everything to seal him back. He's too dangerous to be walking freely. He could've harmed anyone and nothing can stop him."  
  
***  
  
"Taichou, who is this guy actually is ?"  
  
Yuto was quiet for a moment, before start talking. "He used to be a member of our Organization. One of the most powerful ones. But one day, one experiment went wrong at it turned him into something terrifying. He was furious, and start attacking every single members he could find. We tried to stop him, but it was all effortless."  
  
"Then what happened ?" King, or rather Daiki, continued asking the boy.  
  
Yuto closed his eyes. "Then Zero came out with an idea. A crazy idea. But his idea worked nonetheless. But we still lost a lot of members that night. And so Valentine recruited a huge number of new members soon after. You're one from that batch."  
  
"So it happened 3 years ago ?"  
  
"Yeah. It was Zero's first mission as the Eastern Gatekeeper, and he had done it well, very well." Yuto smiled at the memory.  
  
"So, what's this guy's name ?"  
  
Yuto turned around and look at Daiki in the eyes. "He was called 'D', and it means a lot of things. Like Demon, Dread, Death." Yuto gasped as realization hit him. "Or as he dubbed himself, it's D for Doom."  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke watched as his Vice packed things in front of him.  
  
"This would be your first mission which involved people from the other Gates right, Keito ?"  
  
Keito turned and gave him a smile. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"It's a dangerous mission. You don't supposed to look forward to it." Commented Ryosuke dryly.  
  
Keito laughed. "Well, I'm excited to meet the other guys."  
  
Ryosuke snorted at that. "Just remember to call each other with codenames, Phantom. We have two days before the real mission begin."  
  
"Sure thing, Taichou." Keito smiled.  
  
"Let's go. Luna is waiting downstairs, right ?" Ryosuke stood and grab two bags which Keito just packed earlier.  
  
"Yes. She seemed, rather nervous I should say." Keito added.  
  
Ryosuke scoffed. "Of course. She doesn't want to look bad in front of the other Gatekeepers."  
  
"I believe she won't. She's a great fighter." Commented Keito.  
  
"And how about you ?"  
  
"I'll just be following your trail, Taichou."


	12. Chapitre 11 - Of Worries And Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"So you're taking a leave for a week ?"  
  
Yuto looked up to the boy across him and nodded his head.  
  
"Perhaps more, if things went wrong."  
  
A frown appeared on the other boy's forehead as he shook his head. "I hope not. I wish you and Yamada-kun would be returning safely."  
  
The tall boy smiled. "Thanks, Chii. But you don't have to be worried with us. We both were trained to face many kind of obstacles. We will be alright."  
  
The squirrel boy pouted. "But I'm still worried. And for an unknown reason, I'm fearing that something bad would happen to you. I mean, both you and Yamada-kun."  
  
Yuto frowned. "Don't worry. I will protect Yama-chan."  
  
"And what about you ? Who will protect you ?" Chinen asked worriedly.  
  
"I can protect myself."  
  
Chinen sighed as he leaned back on his seat. "Somehow I'm not convinced."  
  
Yuto chuckled. "Let's stop talking about it. Anyway, how about your essay at Social studies ? You know, the one you worked with Yama-chan."  
  
"Of course we passed it ! With flying colours if I should say." Chinen exclaimed proudly. "Yamada-kun really is a great person, you know. He did most of the job in the essay. And did you ever visit his house ? He even has his own library, which is bigger and more sufficient than the public library downtown."  
  
Yuto smiled. "Yeah, I know. He said that the library was his sanctuary."  
  
Chinen's figure softened. "Have you, made up with him ?"  
  
Yuto shook his head weakly. "It's no use. I don't think he would ever forgive me. Everytime I approached him, he would always managed to ran away. And once I did it and talked to him, he just spatted back at my words and just shoo-ed me away."  
  
"You can't give up just like that, Yuto-kun !" Chinen stood up from his seat suddenly and raised a finger toward Yuto's direction. "Don't ever stop coming to him even if he always shoved you away ! Otherwise, you would never be able to heal his hurting heart !"  
  
"Heal his hurting heart ? But I'm not that important for him to acknowledged my existence. Let alone letting me to console him." Yuto frowned in confusion.  
  
Chinen sighed as he slumped back on his seat. "You're really a fool, aren't you, Yuto-kun ?"  
  
"What do you mean ?" Yuto asked, half-insulted, half-curious.  
  
"Can't you see the way he looked at you ?" Chinen asked in desperation.  
  
"Well, for as long as I knew, he always seemed like looking down on me." Yuto answered truthfully.  
  
Chinen sighed once again, picking his bag in the process. "That's it, I give up. You're just too helpless. The only way for you to understand is by figuring it out yourself." He then stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Eh, Chii ? Where are you going ?"  
  
The called boy stopped, before he turned back and gave the taller boy a sad smile. "Hurry up and open your eyes, Yuto-kun. Or else you would lose Yamada-kun for good." And so he left the flabberglasted boy alone to ponder the meaning of his words by himself.  
  
***  
  
As he entered his Social study class, Chinen smiled as he caught the lone figure sitting near the window. Excitedly approaching the said figure, he tapped the boy's shoulder as he reached there.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yamada-kun."  
  
The other just made a small glance and nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"Anyway, I just had a talk with Yuto-kun. You know, about that incident."  
  
Ryosuke's eyebrow raised at the statement. "And why do you think this should be mentioned to me ?"  
  
Chinen shrugged at the comment. "Because you care ?"  
  
Ryosuke scoffed, looking away. "Like I will."  
  
The smaller boy just smiled while unpacking his stuffs. "Anyway, good luck for the next week. Yuto-kun told me."  
  
The older boy finally turned and stare at Chinen for a good two minutes before looking away.  
  
"That person told you too much."  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke walked inside the house through the main door, and soon softened at the ball of fur rushing toward him. He picked up the small creature as it's barking happily at his return.  
  
"I'm home, Kuu. Did you behave well while I was away ?" He asked softly, hand reaching out under the puppy's chin and rubbed it.  
  
The dog let a sound of contentment as it snuggled closer to it's master's chest.  
  
It was unlikely of him, truth to be told, but Ryosuke would only softened when faced with his puppy.  
  
"Bocchan, welcome home."  
  
Ryosuke looked up as his butler approached him and took his bag and coat from Ryosuke's hands. He then followed the boy upstairs toward Ryosuke's bedroom.  
  
"I will be leaving tonight, Kota. For around a week." The boy said as his butler opened his bedroom's door for him.  
  
"May I know the reason, Bocchan ?" Kota asked him gently.  
  
Ryosuke contemplated for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.  
  
"That's none of your business. Just help me prepare things for my leave."  
  
The butler bowed down. "I understand. I will have your things ready soon." He then proceeded to prepare Ryosuke's change of clothes. "Good luck for tonight. I hope for your safe return, Bocchan."


	13. Chapitre 12 - Foreteller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Keito could feel eyes boring into his back, but decided to ignore it as he continue helping Ryosuke out for fixing their things at their base.  
  
"This is new. Why should we make a base for this mission ? I mean, it's not like we're going to spy on this guy or anything, right ?" He asked the figure on his left.  
  
"We will have to monitor his every moves as we try to find a way to take him down. He's not an ordinary human, so we have to consider everything extra-cautiously." Not to his surprised, it's the lanky boy on his back who answered his question, and rather coldy at that matter if he may add.  
  
He looked aside and caught Ryosuke raising a brow before the boy continue what he was doing, which is lifting a few boxes, a few heavy boxes.  
  
"Keito, give me a hand here." The boy finally gave up on doing the job himself and decided to look for help.  
  
Keito shook his head as he approached his Captain. "A second, Taichou."  
  
But when he's only two steps away, a figure blocked his view and took 2 boxes from Ryosuke's hands instead.  
  
"I'll help you, Yama-chan !" The boy beamed before he walked toward the other corner and placed the boxes on the ground. The boy then came back to the stunned Ryosuke, and amused Keito, and took the remaining 2 boxes from Ryosuke's hands. "I'll take these as well, Yama-chan !" He beamed once again before skipped away to the same place.  
  
"What's with him ?" Ryosuke whispered dumbfoundedly.  
  
Keito just snickered to himself. "From the look of it, that Nakajima boy is showing signs of jealousy."  
  
"Ha ?" Ryosuke stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"Well," Keito shrugged. "You've been sticking with me ever since the three of us were assigned here at the base, and not saying a word to him at all. Nakajima thought of me as a mere stranger, and he couldn't accepted it that you chose me -the mere stranger- over him -your long-time acquintance-. Thus, the act of jealousy." Keito pointed out.  
  
"Idiot." Ryosuke snorted before picking yet another box from behind him.  
  
"Indeed." Keito agreed. "But he was just trying to have your attention. And I can't blame him."  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes before trudging his way toward the same corner where Yuto was busy setting-up the tools. "Set the system ready, Keito. The rest of the team will return in an hour. We should have everything ready by then."  
  
"Will be done, Taichou." Keito sent him a smile before walking to another direction where the main controller are. He took a deep breath, before his fingers danced on top of the keyboard to set the main system.  
  
***  
  
"So what's the plan ?" The Western Gatekeeper, or Faith as they dubbed it, spoke up the moment she entered their base.  
  
All eyes turned toward their Leader, who seemed to be in deep thought before he start speaking, "We will monitor his actions for the next 24 hours before we proceeded to the next step."  
  
"And that next step would be ?" This time it's the Northern Gatekeeper, or Snake, who spoke up.  
  
Mr. Valentine said nothing to answer the man's question. Instead, his frown was getting deeper, while the other occupants stared at him expectedly.  
  
"It's obvious. We'll take him down." Yuto perked up.  
  
Snake growled. "That, I know. My question is, how ?"  
  
This time, it was Mr. Valentine himself who answered the man's question. "We will be having you, and your team to handle him, Snake. I'll have Zero's team on standby and wait for the right moment to paralyze this guy. Dash and his team would backup the both of you. Faith and her team would be the one who monitor everything here."  
  
"Paralyze ? We're just going to sedate him ?" Snake raise an eyebrow.  
  
Valentine nodded. "If possible. But if not, we will have to take things into a higher level." The man then averted his eyes to Ryosuke's direction.  
  
Ryosuke himself just stayed silent without a change of emotions.  
  
"You can't get near the man, Zero. We don't want to have a repeater of the previous incident. So you're to stay at a safe distant." Valentine whispered quietly, but enough for anyone to hear.  
  
Ryosuke nodded, not even commenting the order.  
  
"What about our Plan B ?" Faith crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Valentine smiled at this. "You are our Plan B, dear Faith-kun."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes before turning her body and walked away. "Like always."  
  
"You think you and your team can handle the guy, Snake ?" Valentine then cast a worried question toward the said man.  
  
In return, Snake gave him a smirk before he too, start walking away. "I alone is enough to handle the guy. If it's only for bringing him weak enough for Zero to shoot later. I'm not that Chibi. I can handle him."  
  
Ryosuke scoffed. "I'm growing just fine." And he too, turned around and leave the base in the Western Gatekeeper's hands. "Let's go Phantom, Luna."  
  
The two teens nodded their head as they took their belonging and followed their Captain out.  
  
"We'll be leaving as well." Yuto announced as he signaled his Vice and third-seater to follow him out.  
  
"Dash."  
  
Yuto halted in his steps at Valentine's call.  
  
"Remember to keep a low-profile. Think of this mission as a try-out."  
  
Yuto snorted before he resuming his way out the room.  
  
"Where are we going, Taichou ?" He could hear Daiki asking him from behind him.  
  
"Let's just gather with Zero's team for now. He's the Sniper. He would be able to find the best place to watch our surrounding in huge range. That would be our advantages as well." Yuto narrated as he checked on his GPS.  
  
Daiki stared at the other guy beside him who just gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Taichou, can I say something ?" He dared himself to speak more.  
  
"What is it ?" Yuto asked him back as they made a left turn and into a deserted building.  
  
Daiki swallowed before he talked, "I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. Like, like someone is going to hurt badly tonight."  
  
His words immediately brought Yuto to a sudden stop. The boy stood still on his spot. Not even glancing behind him to where Daiki is. A few moments later, they could hear the boy took a deep shuddering breath before he began walking again.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, all of you." He stated with determination in his voice, forcing the uneasines which gathered inside his heart away.  
  
 _"I won't let anything happen especially to you, Yama-chan."_


	14. Chapitre 13 - At The Cost Of A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"I don't really mind having you around, just don't interfere my job."  
  
Yuto smiled warmly as he walked closer to the edge of the building's rooftop.  
  
"You worried too much, Zero." He snickered at the glare the older boy was giving him. "Don't worry. I knew the drill. I'm here so that we could monitor the whole situation well."  
  
"Then shouldn't you stayed with Faith instead ?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But I'm worried about you !" Yuto exclaimed childishly, which received a disbelieving look from Ryosuke, and another couple of eyes behind them. "But really, I'm worried about you. What if the same thing happened again ?"  
  
Ryosuke looked away, and focusing on his rifle instead. "Valentine told me to stay away, right ? And beside, I'm stronger now."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that the possibility is gone !" Yuto stated worriedly. "We almost lose you that night, Yama-chan. I don't want it to happen again." He added in a soft whisper.  
  
Ryosuke stayed quiet and busied himself with setting up the rifle before turning over and face the younger, yet taller, boy.  
  
"That would be the first time, and last time, for me to have failed that badly, Dash. Even without you around, I'm not gonna let that man touch me ever again."  
  
With one last cold stare, he then left the boy and to the rest of his team.  
  
***  
  
"I think I can understand that Nakajima boy's worry."  
  
Ryosuke turned his face toward Keito who is currently staring blankly toward the night sky. It's their third night of stalling, and it'd been past midnight already, and the 6 of them -both Ryosuke and Yuto's team- had decided to take turns for a guard. It's Keito's turn, originally, but Ryosuke just couldn't let his Vice alone. Yuto was awake too, but he decided to take a stroll and patrol the area, dragging the half-asleep Daiki with him, leaving the two boys by themselves while the rest of the team were sleeping.  
  
"What do you mean ?" Ryosuke asked after a while.  
  
Keito sighed, before lying down on the hard ground. "You might be the best member of this Organization, but that doesn't mean that you're flawless, Taichou."  
  
"Your point is ?"  
  
"It's hard to explain." Keito shrugged. "Let's just say that he cared about you deeply. Just like I do."  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes, before standing on his feet and walking toward the edge. He looked down through the telescopic sight of one from the three rifles and looked around. He scanned through the area and found Snake leaning against one of the building face down about 2 km away from their place, with his team was nowhere to be found.  
  
He first thought that it was an act of laziness, but he then frowned at the unusual scene before him. He searched once again through the telescope, but found nothing else. Giving up with the telescop, he then reached for the GPS system from his pocket. He tried locating the whereabout of Snake, and his team through the GPS, only to frowned when he found none. He was sure that he saw Snake through the telescopic sight, so he should've appeared on his GPS. It's either the man broke it somehow, which is almost impossible, since it's not Snake's GPS system only which was undetected, but his team's ones as well.  
  
"Could it be possibly..."  
  
Determined to find what's going on, Ryosuke put back his GPS and proceeded to grab two handguns and hide it behind his coat. Taking one rifle with him, he ran toward Keito who had been watching him in wonder.  
  
"Keito, wake Luna up. You and Luna are to be on standby until I give you next instructions." He whispered carefully as he fixed his coat around him.  
  
"Where are you going, Taichou ?" Keito asked him anxiously.  
  
Ryosuke frowned. "Something's wrong with Snake. I couldn't find him on the GPS, but I surely saw him nearby. I need to check on him."  
  
Keito suddenly grabbed Ryosuke's arm as he was about to leave.  
  
"Let's wait for Nakajima, Taichou. This might be a trap. You can't go alone."  
  
"Yes, I can. What if Snake is dead already ? We have to inform this immediatelly. I don't have to wait for Dash 'cause I'll be okay." He then released himself from Keito's grip. "You heard it, Phantom. Don't leave this post until I said so."  
  
Before Keito could protest anymore, Ryosuke had already left their base and into the building. Biting his lower lip, the Vice-Captain thought that he could only follow Ryosuke's order for now. He then turned around and wake their third-seater up. Telling her anxiously to get ready.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Zero ?"  
  
"He left, around 10 minutes ago."  
  
Yuto frowned.  
  
"Left ? Where ?"  
  
He saw how the older boy turned around irritatedly and trudged toward his direction.  
  
"Let's have a nice talk, Dash-kun."  
  
Giving Yuto no time to answer, Keito had already dragged the tall boy over to one corner of the rooftop, out of the other's hearing.  
  
"Listen to me, Nakajima. The only reason I held back was because Ryosuke was around. And I know that Ryosuke looked up to you a lot, so I was just trying to respect his feelings."  
  
Keito said coldly as he slightly pushed Yuto away.  
  
Yuto's brows furrowed in confusion. "What- ?"  
  
"Shut up and just listen to me." The other boy spatted. "If Ryosuke didn't tell me so, I would be running behind him already by now. But he told me not to leave this place unless he said so, so you're my only choice."  
  
"What are you talking about ?"  
  
Yuto watched how Keito glared at him dangerously.  
  
"It's a trap. Ryosuke went to look for that Snake guy because he couldn't find him through his GPS. But I smelled something fishy about it, and I'm worried that something might be happening to Ryosuke. I've called the base, and they're on it already." Keito stepped back and took a deep breath. "I know you care about Ryosuke just like I do, maybe even more. So can I trust you to protect him ?"  
  
Now that Yuto knew what's going on, he didn't think twice as he nodded his head in determination.  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happened to him." He said as he ran back to where he was just from.  
  
"Even if it cost you your life ?" Keito half-yelled at Yuto's retreating figure.  
  
Yuto halted and turning his face toward Keito, giving him a smile. "Even if it cost me my life."


	15. Chapitre 14 - To See What's Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

_"I'm against this idea." Yuto exclaimed deterimedly, while looking at the younger boy on his right sharply. "You might be a Captain, but that doesn't change a fact that you're new. Skill-wise, you're undoubtable. But experience-wise, you have nothing !"_  
  
"And that would be the exact reason of why this plan must be done." The older boy stated in an almost frightening calmness. "He thought that I'm just an amateur, so he would be looking down on me and taking it easy. And that would be the moment when his guard is at the weakest. It's our best chance."  
  
Yuto frowned. "But you could've died !"  
  
The older boy turned and stared at him coldly. "I've entered this world, knowing every single risks it would cause me." He then turned away. "And if I were to die here in this mission, then so be it."  
  
"But Yama-chan..."  
  
"We're running out of time. You should be on standby at your post already." The other boy suddenly said.  
  
But YUto just stood there without moving an inch. Too worried to be away from this person. He took a step forward, hands ready to grab the boy and ran off, before the older boy spoke up again.  
  
"You don't have to be worried. You've said it yourself, haven't you ? That skill-wise, I'm undoubtable. I won't die easily."  
  
Yuto bit his lower lip, contemplating the choices. But seeing the determination shone from the other boy's eyes, he sighed. He nodded his head, before running off.  
  
*  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
Yuto nodded absent-mindedly, not even seeing the other man.  
  
Valentine sighed. He the approached the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
  
"He was just exhausted, Nakajima-kun. He wasn't hurt at all. Just as expected from our best pupil. With a good rest for a day or two, he'll be as good as new."  
  
"I should've voiced out my disagreement more. And none of these would have happened." Yuto said weakly, shoulders slumped.  
  
"This was no one's fault. So stop blaming yourself." Valentine tried to encouraged the boy.  
  
"But we almost lost Yama-chan because of this !" Yuto suddenly yelled. "I was late to reached my post, and it caused him to suffer longer..."  
  
The man sighed again. He walked forward and placed himself on the boy's side.  
  
"Yamada-kun was not dying, Nakajima-kun. He was just too exhausted that he collapsed. We won't lose him any other way. Trust me, in no time, he will be fine once again."  
  
Yuto just nodded again, feeling emotionally exhausted. He felt the older man gave his shoulder one last squeeze, before he was left all alone.  
  
***  
  
Yuto ran almost blindly around the deserted district they were in. He looked into his GPS to check once again and find that Ryosuke is nearby. Glancing to his left, he found an old and deserted building, just like the other buildings around him. According to his GPS, Ryosuke might be inside the building. He breathed out as he stepped forward, only to stopped himself as he heard a faint groan from around the corner.  
  
He frowned as he carefully approached the source of the voice, only to gasp as he found Snake all beaten and lost from his glory.  
  
"Snake !" He shouted in a whisper. "Are you alright ? Hey !"  
  
Yuto was surprised as the man lifted his hand and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I will live." The man coughed. "Go inside and assist Zero. He might be the best pupil from our Organization, but he wouldn't last alone against this man. Just look what he did to me."  
  
Yuto was reluctant, but nodded nevertheless. "I'll call for a backup."  
  
"Don't let anyone died, Dash. It's your specialization, after all."  
  
He could hear Snake rasped behind him as he left, and nodded as a reply, before storming inside the said building.  
  
Once inside, he was almost blinded by the sudden surge of lights coming from the many lamps from each corners of the room, contrasting the dark and rather gloomy night just a second ago. Quickly coming back to his senses, Yuto was surprised to see two familiar figures standing face-to-face with each other, seemingly too engrossed with their conversation to feel Yuto's existence.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to a brat like you."  
  
Yuto felt chill running through his system as he saw the larger man approached the other. On instinct, he pulled out a small knife he always carried from the gap of his shoes toward the man's direction.  
  
The said man had skillfully dodged the knife, of course, but that at least suspended his approach toward the smaller guy. And in turn, it also made the two former occupants of the room realized his arrival.  
  
"Dash ?!" The smaller guy had turned, and gasped in surprise at him.  
  
Yuto took a deep breath, and steadily approached the two guys, and placed himself in front of the smaller guy.  
  
"Let's have it done tonight, D. Just you and me. Leave Zero alone." He stated coldly, noticing the slight surprise coming from the boy behind him.  
  
"My, my, isn't it the infamous Western Gatekeeper, Dash-kun ?" The man across them said mockingly. "It's a pleasure meeting you again here." He added.  
  
Yuto scoffed. "Cut the crap. Tell me what you want."  
  
The man laughed in an obvious fake. "If you asked this when I was a normal human, I would answer that all I wanted was recognization. But now, as I've turned into something, extraordinary, I'll have to say that I wanted you dead. All of you."  
  
"The thing, which happened to you was for your own fault. It's your individual project went wrong. You couldn't blame other people for that." Yuto retorted back.  
  
"Of course, I am fully aware for that matter. But if you did at least looked at me properly before, I wouldn't have done any of those." The man commented with sickly sweet voice, giving Yuto the urge to throw up. "Beside, I won't be satisfied if I have no one else to blame, right ?"  
  
Yuto shook his head. "You're crazy."  
  
The man smirked playfully. "That, I do."  
  
"Listen, Zero. When I say so, you run from this place as far as possible." Yuto whispered carefully to his back.  
  
"Why should I ?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at the idea.  
  
"I'm not letting you die tonight." The taller boy said determinedly.  
  
Ryosuke scoffed. "What am I ? Your girlfriend ?"  
  
"No." Yuto shook his head. "But you're important to me."  
  
The statement, had officially rendered Ryosuke speechless. He looked down to hide his blush.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
Yuto smiled a little at Ryosuke's shy act. But it was cut short as he focused his gaze at the man accross them once again.  
  
"Let's do it."


	16. Chapitre 15 - Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Yuto panted heavily as he watched how inhumane man fighted Ryosuke eagerly just a few metres away. He saw how Ryosuke attacked and dodged and attacked again, and how the other man seemed to be enjoyed every failures Ryosuke made.  
  
"Is this all, young boy ?" The man asked mockingly, which was responded with a frown by Ryosuke.  
  
Only a few minutes ago, it was Yuto who fought the man. That is, until he tripped and fell to the ground. He saw his opponent raising a hand, ready to beat him down, but the hand never came. As he re-opened his eyes, he found Ryosuke stopped the hand with his rifle, all the while staring down at him. Murmuring a small 'Just stop it', the older boy shoved Yuto away and face the villain himself.  
  
But Yuto has to admit that Ryosuke was a great fighter. He was specialized as a sniper, but his skills in short-distance fight could matched Snake, the one specialized in short-distance fight. And to add it up, he hasn't even shed a sweat or showed any sign of tiredness.  
  
"As expected from the best pupil." Yuto sighed as he got back on his feet. "But I'm not letting you fight alone." He whispered before advancing back to the two fighters.  
  
***  
  
Kota raised his head and sighed for the umptenth time. He stretched before turning his eyes outside the windown. Three nights has passed since his Bocchan left home and his worry rose as not even a word reached home since then. Looking down, he stared at the book at hand as his brows furrowed. It doesn't really helped him in easing his worries. Putting the book down onto the coffee table, he stood from his seat and approached the window. The sun had started to rose and it's light almost blinded the man.  
  
"Are you okay, Bocchan ? Are you eating and sleeping well ?" Putting his entwinted hands on the windowpane, he breathed out. "Please come home safely."  
  
The ringing of the phone echoed through the silent house. Approaching the phone in trained speed, he picked up the handle and answered almost robotically.  
  
"Yamada residence. How could we help you ?"  
  
"Ah, Kota."  
  
Kota's figure stiffened at the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Goshujin-sama*." He said, trying to be as calm as possible. "What might be the matter ?"  
  
"I just wanted to inform you, that we're coming home tonight. Tell Ryosuke to be ready. The three of us will be attending a party of a friend of mine at England two days from now. I'm going to introduce him to my friend's daughter."  
  
"Ah, Bocchan is..." Kota spoke nervously.  
  
"Hm ? What's wrong with Ryosuke ?"  
  
Kota suddenly shook his head. "No. It's nothing. I will alert him of this matter."  
  
"I'm counting on you then."  
  
"Very well, Sir." Kota nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've been called. See you."  
  
"We will be waiting for your arrival. Please have a safe trip home." Kota bid the man.  
  
"Hn. Bye."  
  
And the line was cut.  
  
Sighing, now Kota fished out inside his inner coat and took out his personal cellphone. As a butler, he was not allowed to use any kind of personal communication on working hours. But he has a situation now, and he has no other chance.  
  
Punching out numbers he remembered by heart, he anxiously waited for the receiver to pick up fast.  
  
"Moshi-moshi ?"  
  
Kota straightened up. "It's me. I have urgent situation. I need Ryosuke-bocchan home right at this moment."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kota-kun, but we also have a situation here." The other man responded calmly. "But your timing was perfect. I was just about to call you."  
  
Kota frowned. "Has something happened ?"  
  
"Yes, something had happened." The other man said truthfully. "Come to my work place soon, Kota-kun."  
  
He felt chills running through his spine. "Is this something is a bad thing ?"  
  
A nerve-wrecking pause was made between the two speakers, before the man from the other line sighed.  
  
"To be frank, yes, unfortunately." Said the man weakly, as if in defeat. "I had misjudged the situation. And I really have to apologize to you."  
  
"What happened to Bocchan ?" Kota asked sharply.  
  
"He's- please just come over. I'll explain further here."  
  
Another wave of worry seeped inside Kota's system. All inside his head now was just his Young Master's well-being.  
  
"I understand. I'm on my way."


	17. Chapitre 16 - Losing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"I thought you said you're going to protect him !" Keito hissed as he pushed the taller boy hard onto the wall. "But why is this thing happened ?"  
  
Yuto looked down, feeling too tired and shocked to fight back. Beside, he knew that Keito was right.  
  
"Calm down, Phantom. Beating him up won't change Taichou's condition." The girl who had been trying to console the raging boy since the beginning insisted. "Come on. Let's just go somewhere else." The girl had finally managed to pull the still angered boy away. She turned back and bowed a bit to the rest of the people before setting off.  
  
As the hands which held him up gone, Yuto's body immediatelly slumped to the ground. He lowered his head more to hide his face from anyone to see. He then felt a hand squeezed his shoulder once, before it also left. He heard shuffling sounds of footsteps walking away.  
  
After a couple of minutes hearing nothing but his own breath, Yuto finally looked up and found only himself at the white hall. Now that he's alone, he finally let himself to remember of what had been happening for the past couple of hours.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _Yuto was confident as he and Ryosuke could fought Doom evenly, and they even managed to cornered the man a little. But Yuto had been lacking practices too much already, so he missed one time, and Doom used it to make a counter-attack. He raised his steel hand, ready to knock Yuto off. But then the same thing happened and Yuto watched Ryosuke stopped the man from touching him. But instead of halting the hit with a rifle like he used before, he used his own body._  
  
Everything was moving in slow motion in Yuto's eyes as he saw Ryosuke be his shield. Yuto could only watched in horror as Ryosuke's body flied a few metres away, before it fell limply on the ground. But even then, the boy could still sat up from his fall, and with a pained look, reached out into his pocket and point a gun at their enemy.  
  
With accuracy only he could do, Ryosuke shot the man right into Doom's eyes. For a moment, the inhumane smirked, as he positively thought that Ryosuke's attempt was desperate. But his facial expression quickly turned into that of horror as Yuto saw how the part where Ryosuke just shot him suddenly melted down.  
  
"I've got this one special bullet, which will destroy any kind of solid material, including steel." Yuto turned to find Ryosuke spoke calmly as he rose from his fell. "Your experiments had turned your outer body as hard as steel, with additional elements you still had as a human, which made your body structure a little complicated. That's why we needed you to have a little work out for my bullet to work on you. I was looking for a perfect moment, and you gave me the hint when your hand touched me. From what I felt, your body condition was at the weakest. Just perfect for my bullet to work."  
  
"You brat..."  
  
Yuto could feel the man hissed as his body kept on melting.  
  
"I actually didn't want to do this. But I've got no other choice." Ryosuke said somberly. "This is a goodbye, Akanishi-san."  
  
Yuto then walked toward Ryosuke, as he watched the boy looking at the fallen villain sadly. But suddenly, the boy swayed before he fell forward.  
  
"YAMA-CHAN !"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"The blow Yamada-kun took made quite a damage. It was against a solid surface, that's why. It had injured the thorax and caused and internal bleeding, which resulted in him suffered a hemothorax, where the blood accumulated in his pleural cavity. But thankfully the bleeding was minor, and we have succesfully retracted the accumulated blood, so his condition had settled down now. He will be fine after a few night rest."  
  
Yuto just nodded down at Valentine's explanation. Feeling slightly relieved in knowing that Ryosuke will be okay.  
  
"Since Yamada-kun is quite a well-known person, we will make a cover story for this incident. In which he slipped and fell when stepped outside the balcony from a two-storey high building. Since the fall was not too high, he wasn't injured badly, especially since he could protect his head from getting hit. But in return, his chest hit the ground quite heavily, which resulted the hemothorax to happened." Valentine continued on, which was answered by another nod from Yuto.  
  
"Do you want to visit him ? He's not awaken yet, but when morning comes and visiting hour begin, you probably won't have the chance to do so again."  
  
Yuto looked up and stared at the other man face blankly. He contemplated the idea for a moment before nodding his head yet once again.  
  
Valentine smiled, before he turned and lead the boy to where Ryosuke is.  
  
"It was hard, but I managed to get him a private room. But in return, I would have to be on standby all the time in case his condition worsened." Valentine sighed as he opened the ward's door and let Yuto in. "But I believe nothing worse than this will happen."  
  
Yuto made a sound to indicate that he's listening as he pulled a chair and sit beside Ryosuke's bed.  
  
"If something happened, just call me. I'll be around. Now, I'll leave you two here. I have to call Yamada-kun's guardian to inform his condition." Hearing no answer from the boy, Valentine just sighed as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Once he was left all alone. Yuto's facade fell and he finally broke down. He took Ryosuke's hand into his and grip it tight.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He cried. "Even though I'd said that I will protect you, in the end, it was you who protected me. I'm so useless. Unworthy."  
  
He then lied his head on top of the bedsheet, still gripping Ryosuke's hand, eyes slowly closing.  
  
"When you lied there, barely breathing, I was scared beyond words. I have always rendered you as someone important. But I never realized that you're that important to me until I almost lose you for real. The thought of living in a world without you was just simply, unimaginable."  
  
Yuto buried his head deeper into the white sheet, wetting it more with his tears.  
  
"I don't wanna lose you, Yama-chan. So please, don't leave me alone..."


	18. Chapitre 17 - What Is Past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"You told me, that you would guarantee that nothing, would ever happen to him ! And yet, this is the second time he ended up this way ever since he first met you !"  
  
The man on his late twenties sighed as he tried to calm the raging younger man in front of him. He pushed back gently as the man kept on shoving him onto the wall, all the while trying to tell him with comforting words.  
  
"I assure you, that he will be alright. Things got a little out of control, but we managed to handled it."  
  
"Yet he is not alright now ! He was just struggling between life and death because of your stupid games !"  
  
The man sighed again as he finally pushed the other man fully.  
  
"Calm down, Kota-kun !" He hissed. "I knew that I was wrong, but this miss was not mine only. I have stated clearly for him to stay away, but his own conscience was out of my control. Believe me, the first thing I do when I heard him went out from his post to chase the guy down, was to ran off myself to make sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid. I was just a little too late, that's why."  
  
Kota closed his eyes, while taking a few deep breaths. He turned away as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
"That would be it. That would be the last time for him to be involved in that world. I'm not going to let Bocchan get close to the Underworld ever again. You mark my words, Valentine."  
  
Kota then turned around and is about to leave when Valentine spoke.  
  
"You should've known better, that in this kind of world we lived in, there's no such thing like turning back. Once we're in, we're in. If you tried to get away from it," The man then averted his eyes to the photoframe on the other side of his desk, looking at the photographs serenely, where three teenagers smiling widely at him. "You'll end up dead. Just like that person."  
  
He then stood from his seat, before slowly walking toward the window where he could see people roaming around the green garden.  
  
"Or have you forgotten it all, Kota-kun ?"  
  
Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Kota reached for the door and leave without saying another word.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Ryosuke recognized when he opened his eyes was the unfamiliar white ceiling above him. Then, as his senses began to return, he start smelling a strong scent of dissinfectant inside the room he's in. He could feel tube being inserted from his nose and a needle being pierced on his left arm. And the faint sound of beeping machines only assured him more that he's in a hospital.  
  
"How are you feeling, dear ?"  
  
Ryosuke turned his head slowly and found his Mother sitting right beside the bed he's on.  
  
"Hn."  
  
His Mother smiled as she reached for a water bottle on top of the drawer.  
  
"Would you like to drink something ?" She asked gently, while propping Ryosuke's bed up so the boy is in a half-sitting position.  
  
Ryosuke nodded, taking the straw offered to his lips, and sucked on the refreshing water. He sighed in relief at the fresh water entered his system and it helped clearing his mind for a bit.  
  
"I was very worried when I heard from the hospital that you were involved in an accident and had that surgery on your chest. Now that you're up and alright, I am beyond relief."  
  
Ryosuke frowned. Valentine might be making up some stories that he has yet to know.  
  
"What happened ?"  
  
"You don't remember ?" This time, it was his Mother's turn to frown. And as Ryosuke shook his head, her frown deepened. "I should report this to the Doctor. Perhaps you hit your head without knowing. Anyway, the Doctor told me that you fell from the balcony from a two-storey building. Your injuries were not that bad, so they told me that you will be fine."  
  
"Is that so ?" Ryosuke leaned on his pillow. "Now that you said it, I remember now. It was stupid really." He scoffed weakly. "Sorry. I must caused you a lot of trouble."  
  
"No, dear. Please don't talk about it now." His MOther caressed his hair gently.  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here ?"  
  
"We've just returned from Canada, and is about to take you to visit your Father's acquintance in England." Explained the woman. "But things could wait. For now, you just need to focus on getting better."  
  
Ryosuke nodded. "Where's Kota anyway ? He usually roamed around me, especially at times like this."  
  
At the mention of the name, Ryosuke saw how his Mother twitched nervously.  
  
"Ah, for that matter..."  
  
Ryosuke frowned. "What's wrong ? What happened to him ?"  
  
"You see, Ryosuke, Kota was..."  
  
"I fired him."  
  
Ryosuke looked up toward the door where his Father stood there with all dignity he always has, and widened his eyes at the serious look the man has.  
  
"What ?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"You've heard me, son. I said I fired him."


	19. Chapitre 18 - Struggling With Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Ryosuke stared at his Father agape at what he just heard.  
  
"You can't do this." He whispered disbelievingly. "You can't fire Kota."  
  
"But I just did, my son." The man said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ryosuke shook his head, worsening the incoming headache he has. "But Kota and his family had always been loyal to our family all this time ! You can't just fire him just because he made a simple mistake !"  
  
"A simple mistake, which is fatal, Ryosuke." The man sighed before walking toward him. "Listen, if he really cared about you, would he let you wandered around, without anyone to supervise you ? If you really had to go, then he would go with you. But he decided to be irresponsible and just let you out. Now look at you ! Lying helplessly on this hospital bed, sick and weak from the mistake he made that you called simple."  
  
"But you don't know why he did it !" Ryosuke insisted. "He had his reasons !"  
  
"His reason, was that he was too lazy to follow you out. And since he couldn't stop you, he let you go instead while he himself stayed inside the safe home." His Father told him sharply. "He told me everything. And I should say that I'm beyond disappointed."  
  
Ryosuke shook his head once again. His hands gripping onto the blanket tight until his knuckles went white.  
  
"Where, where is he now ?" He asked shakily.  
  
"He just left, around an hour ago." Answered his Father.  
  
Ryosuke widened his eyes. "Without bidding me a goodbye ?"  
  
The older Yamada raised an eyebrow at the question. "I forbid him, of course. I don't want the reason of my son's sufferings to ever see you again."  
  
"The reason of my sufferings, you said." Ryosuke bit his lips in frustation. "All Kota ever did, was to make sure that I'm okay. If by chance I got sick, or hurt like now, he would be the one who suffered the most. I know it because I've been with him for as long as I could remember. He's more of a father to me than you ever had. And you have no right to call him my reason of sufferings because he's the only reason that I stayed in that place you called home."  
  
The boy caught how the older man was surprised by his exclamation. But just as expected from the owner of the renowned multi-billion company, the man could overcome his surprise soon.  
  
"But that doesn't change the fact that he caused you like this."  
  
"And that's because I told him to !" Ryosuke yelled, which he immediately regretted 'cause it doubled up his headache. "I saw how his eyes begged me not to go, but it was my own decision to ignored him and left."  
  
"Then why didn't he go with you ?"  
  
"Didn't you always said it ? That a butler should realized their position as a mere butler. He was just doing just that, Father. To be a butler and resisted himself from invading my privacy." Ryosuke answered bitterly.  
  
The older Yamada sighed as he stood from his seat. "It'd been done, and I'm not taking it back. Kota had confessed to me, and he had agreed to my decision without complaint. So you just rest for now. I'll find you another butler."  
  
Ryosuke then watched how the man took his wife's arm and intended to leave. His Mother turned and gave him a sympathetic look before she left the room. And his Father was about to do so as well, but halted in his track just before he closed the door.  
  
"After you got better, you'll be coming with us, Ryosuke. You have to know that we have to pay a lot to hospital to increase their security to make sure that no one will take advantages of your current condition. And we'd have to pay more to the media to keep it a secret if not for the situation got leaked out before we managed to do so. So in return, we'd have to deal with them to make sure that this matter was not something big and all. Really, you've caused us a lot of problem."  
  
Without even waiting for Ryosuke's response, the man quickly left and closed the door behind him, leaving Ryosuke all alone inside the room.  
  
As soon as the silence engulfed the room he's in, a tear fell down from Ryosuke's eyes.  
  
"Kota..."  
  
***  
  
Keito entered the room, and greeted the only occupant of the said room. But he was not surprised when he saw the lone figure lying still on the bed. Eyes open, yet he made no recognizition at his invasion.  
  
"How are you feeling, Taichou ?"  
  
The said boy finally let out a faint sound of grumbling, before he turned his head and face Keito.  
  
"Cut the crap." He rasped. "What's the news ?"  
  
Keito sighed as he seated himself on the chair on the side of Ryosuke's bed.  
  
"Nakajima boy returned to his suspension state. And as things are now, the chances are huge that he would be extincted from the organization."  
  
"Is that so ?" Ryosuke commented plainly  
  
Keito looked up carefully at Ryosuke's face to catch any sign of facial changes. But when he saw none, he sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Aren't you, concerned ?"  
  
Ryosuke frowned. "Why should I ?"  
  
Keito closed his eyes, as his body slumped tiredly on the chair.  
  
"I have yet to forgive him for letting this happened to you, but," Keito released a breath as he reopened his eyes. "But I can't hide the fact that Nakajima truly cared about you, Taichou."  
  
The younger boy made no comment, so Keito continued.  
  
"That night, I was lying if I said that I wasn't angry. I was furious. I was sure to beat him into pulp if not for Luna and the other guys stopping me. But then, as I've calmed down and then decided to visit you, I saw him. I saw him sitting at this same chair I'm sitting on, gripping onto your hand tightly, while crying and calling your name nonstop. He kept on saying sorry, and I thought that he was stupid. But then, as I was about to leave, I heard him saying this thing which assured me, that he actually care for you."  
  
"W-what did he said ?" Ryosuke couldn't helped but ask.  
  
Keito smiled, knowing that some expressions had returned to the boy in front of him. "He said, 'You're the only one I could show my real me to. So please, wake up and don't leave me.'" Keito smiled wider at the remembrance. "It was cheesy, but I could clearly feel his emotions from those words."  
  
Ryosuke turned away, definitely hiding his blush from the older boy.  
  
"He was stupid, that's why."  
  
Keito almost smirked at the tone the younger boy used.  
  
"I agree." He said. "But I also have to say that he's the one who could bring you back that emotions you've lost."  
  
The bedridden boy turned his head back almost immediately. "What are you talking about ?" He asked incredously.  
  
Keito just smiled while shaking his head.  
  
"I will call him here for you, Taichou." Keito then stood as he checked on his watch. "Will be back tomorrow."  
  
"W-wait, Keito !"


	20. Chapitre 19 - Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“This place is beautiful.” Chinen commented delightfully as his eyes scanned the flower field excitedly.  
  
“I’m glad you like it.” Yuto then lied down on the green field, an action followed by his smaller friend. “Yama-chan was the one who introduced this place to me. But for some reason, he didn’t seemed to be interested much with the place.”  
  
“Why ?” The squirrel boy questioned him.  
  
Yuto shrugged. “I thought he was saying that he was allergic with flowers. But if so, then I couldn’t understand why he knew this place at all in the first place.”  
  
Chinen smiled as understanding hit him, before he reached out a hand. “The sky looked so close. But as I reached for it, I couldn’t touch it.”  
  
Yuto chuckled at the childish remark. “Of course, silly. The sky is far above us. It might looked so close, but it’s not.”  
  
“Mou~” Chinen pouted as he lowered his hand, while Yuto kept on chuckling.  
  
For a moment, neither boys said anything at all. The two of them seemed content with the silence, with the small sound of the breeze in between. They both watched how the butterflies flapping their wings gracefully in the air, while once in the while resting on top of one of the flower which were scattered all around the field.  
  
“Yuto-kun, how is Yamada-kun doing ?”  
  
Yuto sighed, sinking deeper into the grass field below him.  
  
"I, haven't visited him again since he was first admitted to the hospital."  
  
Chinen widened his eyes as he quickly rose from his lying position. "Eh, why ?"  
  
Yuto turned and curled into a ball, showing his back toward the younger boy.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Why ?"  
  
Yuto gripped onto the grass tight, pulling them from their root.  
  
"I'm scared, of what he might be saying to me. I'm not ready for his accusations or anything he would say."  
  
Chinen sighed as he once again flopped down. "I don't think he'll accuse you or anything, Yuto-kun."  
  
"But I was the cause for him to be like that !" Yuto almost wailed. "I-"  
  
“I might be rude for saying this, but, I think, that Yamada-kun thought of you more than just an acquintance, just like you always believed.” Chinen voiced out carefully.  
  
Yuto’s eyes snapped open almost immediately. “What do you mean ?”  
  
“I- I don’t really know myself, since I’m not that close with Yamada-kun and all, but somehow, from those little times I spent with him, I think I could understand his feelings a bit.” Chinen hesitated for a while. “I think, I think he thought of you as a friend, a precious friend.”  
  
Yuto scoffed bitterly. "Yama-chan, of all people, is someone I least expected to wanted to befriend me." He said with a strained voice.  
  
“You might be thinking so. But I have different perception. I have a feeling that his arrogance was just a mask to hide his true feelings. Maybe, he was just a very shy person.” Chinen argued back. “Beside, the fact that he went to the extent of showing you this place despite his allergic was proof enough that he cared about you more than you thought. Even if he wasn’t allergic, would he really took the trouble to brought you here ? Maybe because he knew that you loved flowers that he did that.”  
  
Yuto was rendered speechless at Chinen’s statement. This was new for him. He never thought that the almighty Yamada Ryosuke would thought of him like that. He just couldn’t absorbed the idea.  
  
“But, it was just me saying. I can’t know for sure. But if you don’t mind, I think it’s wise if your try thinking about the possibility.” Chinen shrugged as he rose from his position. “Because who knows, that you was never alone all along.”  
  
Yuto followed Chinen's lead as he too stood up from his position.  
  
"You should really visit him, Yuto-kun. This might be the very time where he needed your presence the most." Chinen continued on. "This might be the very time to clear things out, about what you two really are."  
  
***  
  
"I owe you one for this."  
  
Chinen smiled as he shook his head softly. "It's nothing really. Beside, I myself wanted them to make up their relationship." He breathed out as soft breeze flew through. "Yamada-kun was too proud to admit it, while Yuto-kun was just too dense to a certain level of stupidity to realize his real feelings."  
  
"You're right." The other boy commented shortly.  
  
The shorter boy then walked ahead as he began speaking. "But, why won't you talk to Yuto-kun yourself ? I think he'll understand better if more people pressed him about this matter." He then turned to saw the other boy had stopped walking.  
  
A sad smile formed on the other boy's lips as he sighed deeply. "I, I just can't forgive Nakajima just yet. For what he did to Ryosuke. I don't know what I might be doing if I were to meet him personally." He sighed again as he resumed his walking. "Beside, there's this nugging feeling inside my heart, which actually told me to let them off. To have their relationship as it is. I don't know, perhaps, I'm being jealous ? Because truth to be told, the thought of someone else being close to Ryosuke just irritate me."  
  
Chinen stared at the other boy with a thoughtful look.  
  
"In the end, I'm just a coward, I think." The other boy laughed dryly. "I'm really the worst."  
  
"I don't think so." Chinen commented, effectively stopping the other boy from his track. "I think you are a good man. I mean, though at first your presence was kinda intimidating, I could understand, that you're actually a very kind person. I mean, if you're a bad person, then you won't be doing these kind of things for Yamada-kun and Yuto-kun, right ?"  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
Chinen smiled warmly as he approached the older boy. "You just didn't know what you should do in this kind of situation, since you've never been in one before. So it's only natural for you to seek for someone else's aid. And it's not because you're a coward or anything, it's because you just wanted the best for those important to you."  
  
Another soft breeze flew by, and both boys couldn't helped but to wrapped their coats tighter around them.  
  
"It's getting cold. Let's go, Okamoto-kun."  
  
With a smile, Keito snorted before he followed the other boy who walked ahead of him.  
  
 _"Father, relying on someone else is not as bad as you always thought. Because there is always something that you just can't do alone."_


	21. Chapitre 20 - The Meaning Behind Those Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Yuto paced back and forth in front of one particular room in one particular hospital. His hand touched the doorknob, only for him to release it again and resumed his pacing.  
  
He had decided to finally visit Ryosuke, but as expected, he was too scared to actually face the older boy.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
Yuto was startled at the sudden voice coming from behind him. He tripped and almost fell if not for his reflex into grabbing the doorknob to prevent himself from doubling over.  
  
"You're too nervous." Yuto could almost saw the smirk growing on the source of voice's face.  
  
He then turned to face his offender, only to frown when he saw a male blonde nurse coming over. (At least he thought that the nurse is male from the trousers the nurse was wearing)  
  
"Who are y- Wait, have we ever met before ?" Yuto frowned at the weird familiarity toward the other man.  
  
The said man just smiled as he walked closer and seated himself on the bench nearby.  
  
"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't." The man shrugged.  
  
"Be serious please." Yuto hissed in annoyance.  
  
The man smiled wider while looking at Yuto with his gleaming eyes. "I am, serious."  
  
Yuto stared back at the man sharply, not uttering a word just like the other man do.  
  
"This is wasting my time." Yuto turned around at the end, and is about to turn the doorknob over, before the man spoke again.  
  
"I have an offer to give you."  
  
Yuto tuned back and face the man once again.  
  
"And what is that offer ?"  
  
The man just smiled before he stood and walked away. "I will find you again, Nakajima-kun. Later when you are ready. For now, just built up your courage and walk ahead."  
  
Before he could commented, the man had already made a turn and disappeared at the hallway. Yuto frowned. For a reason, this stranger seemed vaguely familiar. As if he's a part of Yuto's fogotten past.  
  
"And how did he knew my name ?"  
  
***  
  
Looking at the other boy nervously, Yuto bit his lower lip as his hands played with the hem of his own shirt.  
  
"S-so, how are you feeling now ?"  
  
The other boy just shrugged. "Nothing special."  
  
"Uhm, Yama-chan ?"  
  
"Hm ?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Yuto could feel Ryosuke's eyes staring into his lowered head.  
  
"What for ?"  
  
"Well, for everything."  
  
He heard Ryosuke snickered.  
  
"What are you laughing at ?" Yuto blushed as he hesitatedly raised his head.  
  
"You just looked stupid." Ryosuke shook his head. "It was even worse than when Kota was-"  
  
Yuto watched how Ryosuke's expression suddenly changed into that of sorrow at the mention of the name. He saw Ryosuke biting his lower lip, as he looked away. But what suprised him the most, was when he saw a drop of water fell from Ryosuke's eyes. And at the strained sound coming from the boy, Yuto could only deduced that the boy is crying.  
  
"Yama-chan ? What's wrong ?"  
  
He saw how those pale hands lifted and harshly wiped his face.  
  
"N-no. It's nothing."  
  
"Yama-chan..." Yuto bit his lower lip. Then out of impulse, he stood and climbed onto the bed. And before he could backed away, he wrapped his arms around Ryosuke's fragile figure, surprising even himself at the act.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Yuto didn't know why. Maybe it was the storm of emotions the older boy was suffering. Or maybe it was because it had been too much for him too bear. But the moment Yuto whispered those words, he found himself hugging the boy tight as Ryosuke rambling about what had been happening to him and his butler. This was Yamada Ryosuke he was talking about. The almighty Yamada Ryosuke who was sarcastic and cold and strong. It's just weird to have the usual stoic person suddenly cried on you. But it's not like that Yuto minded anyway.  
  
"Kota had always been there for me. I wouldn't be anywhere if Kota was not around. And yet, now he just left without a word." Ryosuke cried harder. "Just because my Father told him so. It's not like he couldn't sneaked in or at least write me something, right ?"  
  
Yuto said nothing as he hugged the shaking boy tighter.  
  
"Could it be possibly, that Kota was just like everyone else ? That he only saw me for my status ? For my wealth ? Could it be possibly, that Kota never actually care about me ?"  
  
Yuto sighed as he pulled away. Putting a bit force as to turn the boy over to properly face him, Yuto gently wiped the tearstricken cheeks of Ryosuke, before he began speaking.  
  
"I don't think it's true. I mean, I might not know Kota-kun, but I think I could understand him a bit." Yuto smiled as he wiped the stubborn tears which kept on falling from Ryosuke's eyes. "Because we're a bit similar."  
  
"Wha- ?"  
  
"The difference is, where Kota-kun knew from the very beginning that he treasured you, it took me quite sometimes to realized it." Yuto sighed as he slumped slightly. "It was such a shameful thing, but, only when I almost lost you that night, that I've come to realized, that you're more important than I thought you were. You're, you're a precious being to me. My precious friend."  
  
Yuto smiled as he saw a blush forming on Ryosuke's cheek.  
  
"Silly."  
  
Yuto smiled wider before he pulled the boy into another hug.  
  
"You're lovable, Yama-chan. And I care about you, deeply." He felt Ryosuke's shoulders shook once again. "I believe Kota-kun felt the same. He must've had his reason for not saying a word to you before he left."  
  
Yuto could feel Ryosuke nodded on his chest, as his small hands gripped onto Yuto's shirt tight.  
  
"I will find him for you, Yama-chan. If that would make you happy." He could feel Ryosuke nodded once again as he pulled the crying boy closer to his chest. "I promise."


	22. Chapitre 21 - Needing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"I visited the hospital just now. And I saw him crying, again."  
  
Kota turned to face the newcomer before he nodded his head and turned back his gaze outside the window, watching the stars illuminate the quiet night.  
  
"Bocchan is strong. He will overcome it soon."  
  
The other man sighed as he took a seat accross Kota, placing two cups of hot chocholate on to the table between them.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the last time he cried was when his brother left home, right ? It'd been 4 years ago, and to suddenly having such emotional breakdown, it would certainly affect his physical health."  
  
Kota just frowned as he said nothing while keeping his gaze outside.  
  
The other man sipped on his chocholate and sighed in satisfaction. As he turned his head, he saw Kota and couldn't helped but formed a sad smile.  
  
"This is just an advice from an old man, but I think you should explain things properly to him. He had suffered so much, too much for a boy his age. You certainly haven't forgotten that day his brother left, right ? How he cried on you, asking why his brother left without a word. Do you really intended to make him feel the same suffering again ?"  
  
Kota frowned deeper before he looked away.  
  
"It's too late already. Even if I want to clear things out, I can't. Beside, this is for the best."  
  
Kota felt a hand fell on his shoulder, and as he looked up, he saw the other man gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"There's never too late to do anything, Kota. Trust me." The man gave Kota's shoulder's a squeeze. "Beside, I believe that you of all people should understand the most, of how it felt like to be left behind, without anyone to explain things to you, right ?"  
  
Kota bit his lower lip as his head lowered down.  
  
"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning. It seems like Master has a plan he cannot cancel."  
  
At the mention of the name, Kota's head lifted up almost immediately.  
  
"At a time like this ? But, Bocchan is still-"  
  
"Don't you think it's a good time to settle things down with Ryosuke-obocchama* ?" The other man smiled before he walked away. "I still remember, the first time you smiled genuinely. And it was because of Ryosuke-obocchama."  
  
Kota said nothing as he stared at the retreating figure of the other man.  
  
"You owed the boy a lot, Kota. If you were to leave, then leave properly. Even if you were ordered by Haruhiko-sama, your real Master is Ryosuke-obocchama, so you should do your last duty to him properly."  
  
Kota hung his head low. What the other man was saying was right. He had vowed to give his loyalty to his Ryosuke-bocchan only. But-  
  
"I understand. Thank you, Tou-san."  
  
***  
  
 _"Nii-chan, play with me !"_  
  
Kota rolled his eyes at the childish remark coming from his so-called Master. He turned his gaze and caught the younger boy pulled the laughing older boy toward the back garden. He sighed before standing to his feet and followed the two boys out. As a butler, it was his duty to watched over his master to make sure that he's okay.  
  
He sighed before leaning back into the pillar while watching the two sibling running around the garden all smiley and giggly. He never liked this life. He even told his father about his will to be somebody else, only to be rejected and told that it was their family's duty to serve the Yamadas, to whom their family had a debt to.  
  
"Just because our ancestors were this family's servants, doesn't mean that we have to be one too. Really, such an old-fashioned way of thinking." Kota whispered to himself before straightening his features up. "I swear that one day, when I'm old enough, I'm walking out of this cage and be whatever I wanted to be. Maybe to be like Light or something."  
  
A fond smile formed on the young butler's lips at the mention of his bestfriend's name. Light is his bestfriend's codename, and he had insisted the older boy to called him that way instead of his real name. The two of them always shared their deepest secrets, just like Light's wish to live a normal life, or Kota's wish to be free. One way or another, the two of them have the same purpose to be someone they wanted to be.  
  
"Kota-kun ?"  
  
Kota was brought out of his reverie at the boy's voice coming near.  
  
"Is there anything you need, Ryosuke-bocchan ?" He asked with a well-trained politeness.  
  
The said boy smiled as reached out a hand. "Wanna play together ?"  
  
The statement had rendered Kota speechless. "E-eh ?"  
  
"Well, Nii-chan said that he needed to study for his exams, so he couldn't accompany me any further. But I still wanted to play, so will you play with me ?" The boy looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well- I, I'm sorry Bocchan, but it is not my place to play around with you." Kota answered nervously.  
  
"I see." Ryosuke's head hung low, as if disappointed with the answer. "I think it can't be helped. I'll just practice with the piano then."  
  
Kota gave his fake smile as he followed the young boy inside. He felt pity at the boy, but he was taught to properly watched his place and to never cross the boundary between a butler and his master. So he carefully place the distance between them.  
  
"I'll be leaving this house anyway, someday. So it's not like it'll hurt."  
  
*  
  
"What did you say ?"  
  
Kota watched how the man before him sighed before he sat down on the nearest bench.  
  
"You heard me right, Kota-kun. Light-kun came to me and told me his intention to leave the organization. I said that he couldn't. But he insisted that he wanted out and left before I could speak to him anymore." The man sighed again before leaning his head onto the cold wall. "And this morning, our people found him floating along the river, lifeless. We supposed that our enemy received the information concerning Light-kun's intentions of leaving the Underworld, and used it as their chance to end his life."  
  
"But why ?"  
  
"Light-kun knew that in this world we're in, there's no such thing like turning back your membership card when you're tired of it. And when you insisted on walking off, only death awaited you." The man explained. "He left by knowing the risks, so I believed he had a reason for it."  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'm not going to stop you from doing anything you wanted to do. But of you would please listen to my advice, I suggest you stay way from this matter. You have involved yourself deep enough by knowing our existence, you shall not go deeper anymore. I think, Light-kun was thinking the same."  
  
Kota turned away, taking a deep breath before walking off.  
  
"I understand. Thanks for telling me, Valentine."  
  
*  
  
That night, Kota couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he saw was the face of his bestfriend looking at him, saying words he couldn't comprehend. Knowing that he'll never sleep this way, Kota sighed as he slid out from under his cover. He wore his jacket and his slippers, before roaming around the mansion.  
  
His journey ended at one corner where he could stare at the beautiful night sky through the huge window, while he relaxed by the cozy chair at the side of the window.  
  
"The sky is so beautiful. The moon and the stars are all shining so bright." He smiled serenely as he sinked deeper onto the chair. "It's just like your name. So shining and bright."  
  
Kota sighed before placing his palms in front of his eyes, as he felt hot tears spilling through.  
  
"Why did you do it, Hikaru ?"  
  
As the news had finally sinked into him, Kota let out his emotions overflowed as he cried and cried all night long, over his fallen bestfriend, and his lack of use to help him especially when he needed him the most.  
  
"Kota-kun ?"  
  
Kota was brought back from his state of depression by the childish voice he knew so well. He wiped his face harshly before straightening his figure.  
  
"Bocchan. Is there anything you need ?"  
  
He cursed internally at the stuffy voice coming from his throat, a result of his deep crying.  
  
"No. I just can't sleep." The boy replied, seemingly ignoring Kota's hoarse voice. "It seems like you can't sleep too." The boy then walked closer and seated himself at the other chair across him.  
  
"Yes, I found it hard to sleep tonight." Kota nodded his head, trying his best to hide his face from the young boy.  
  
"Say, Kota-kun, do you hate me ?"  
  
The older boy was definitely taken aback by the sudden statement his master was making, that he snapped his head up and stared at him sharply. "What made you think that way ?"  
  
"Well," Ryosuke sighed. "For once, you seemed to always avoided me. Even when we're in the same room, you would always distanced yourself. And you never spoke unless I spoke to you first. Not to mention the weird look you threw at me. It's as if, my very existence suffocated you."  
  
Kota blushed as he looked away. He couldn't actually denied the acussation for the younger boy was right. Though he never personally hated his master, he was indeed avoided any kind of contacts with the younger boy.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I never meant to made you felt bad."  
  
"It's okay, really." Ryosuke shrugged. "I'm used of people looking at me differently. My school mates would pretended to be nice to me all the times, but on my back, they would bad-mouthed me and all. Well, it's not like I really care anyway. I'm glad that you showed me the real you, instead of pretending to be nice to me while you actually couldn't stand me."  
  
The older boy looked away in shame. He never knew what the younger boy was facing all these times, and truth to be told, he never really cared anyway. But tonight, he felt a little more sensitive, so it kinda sent a pang into him to hear the boy told him his stories with so much casualties in his voice.  
  
"You seemed like you're having a deep problem." Ryosuke suddenly said. "I might not know what the problem is, and it might be not my place to say this all, but-" The boy sighed deeply before continuing. "I think you should learn from this problem, of what you did wrong, and then overcome it with a smile."  
  
Kota looked up, for once surprised at how mature the boy in front of him is. So unlike his usual bubbly self.  
  
"That's what Nii-chan always told me whenever I'm being a spoiled kid and cried over him. He said that every problem I face, would be a new power for me to be a better person." Ryosuke smiled serenely while looking at Kota's eyes. "That's why I never cared too much when people badmouthed me. Instead, I reflected at what might be the cause of it and tried to be a better boy."  
  
Kota just nodded his head in agreement, unable to speak a word.  
  
"Well, though I'm still a child and cry sometimes, I think I can handle it all. After all, Kota-kun would always be by my side, right ?"  
  
The older boy snapped his head upward to see his master grinning wide at him, while raising his hand, showing a victory sign at him, as if telling him that everything would be alright.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
And for the first time in his life, Kota thanked the God for the life he has a butler. Because for the first time in his life, he felt that he was actually needed.


	23. Chapitre 22 - To See You One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Yuto-kun, where are you going ?"  
  
Yuto turned around and smiled at the sight of his squirrel friend hopping over.  
  
"I have to look for someone."  
  
"Eh ?" Chinen frowned. "Who ? Maybe I can help ?"  
  
Yuto shook his head softly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I had promised Yama-chan that I will find this person no matter what. And I don't want to burden you."  
  
Suddenly, a knowing smirk found it's way to Chinen's lips.  
  
"I see. If I were to help you and find this person instead, then Yamada-kun's gratitude would be sent to me." Chinen nodded his head. "I can perfectly understand your jealousy, Yuto-kun."  
  
"What are you talking about ? It was never my intention !" Yuto hissed frantically as his cheeks were reddened from the exclamation.  
  
Chinen laughed as he continue walking. "Just joking. Don't take it too seriously, Yuto-kun."  
  
Yuto pouted before he marched and matched his pace with Chinen.  
  
"So," Chinen started. "You've made up with Yamada-kun, eh ?"  
  
Yuto shrugged. "I think ?"  
  
Chinen sighed while shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you."  
  
Yuto turned his head and frowned. "Hm ?"  
  
"Nothing." Chinen shook his head. "Anyway, I have to go somewhere. See you tomorrow, Yuto-kun."  
  
The taller boy could only waved his hand as he watched Chinen ran toward an opposite direction.  
  
***  
  
"I can't give this to him."  
  
Kota frowned at the comment the older man was making.  
  
"Why ?"  
  
The older man sighed as he took a seat behind his desk. "First, it would be suspicious. Why would I have your letter in the first place ? It's true that I'm his Doctor, but unless you're close enough to me, or at least had a better position, you technically wouldn't be able to do it. Two, well, I was actually hoping you would talk to him personally, Kota-kun."  
  
Kota looked away.  
  
"I can't. Eventhough I really want to, I just can't. Aside from the fact that his Father was threatening me that he would make Bocchan's life miserable if I were to meet him again, I was too afraid to meet Bocchan again."  
  
The other man frowned. "There's something which bothered me actually. Why would Ryosuke-kun's father threatened you that he will make his own son's life miserable just to make you to never meet him again ?"  
  
"Because that's exactly my weakness is." Kota answered sadly. "He knew that I wouldn't care if he were to say that he's going to make my life a living hell. But Bocchan is my only weakness, so he used him."  
  
The other man whistled in disbelief. "What a parent he is. I can't believe that he used his own son as a shield to achieve his goal."  
  
"That's because he's not a human." Kota hissed with venom in his voice. "He would go to every extent to get what he wanted. He cared nothing but himself. Such a despisable man."  
  
"Well, a noble life always has their own secrets." The other man said with a sigh. "Anyway, one way or another, I just can't give this letter to Ryosuke-kun. I'm really sorry."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have to go soon. I'm sorry but I can't accompany you anymore." The other man stopped Kota's words as he stood from his seat. "But you're always welcome to use the facility, Kota-kun. Please, feel free to do ' _anything_ ' here."  
  
With a smile and a bow, the man turned and leave.  
  
"That Valentine man."  
  
Kota sighed as he leaned back on his chair, mind suddenly flew to some memories he'd rather not have. Shaking his head frantically, he then rose to his feet and walked outside the room.  
  
"I'll just go home."  
  
As he made his way out of the main gate of the hospital, he noticed a pair of eyes piercing through him. He first decided to ignored it, but it was a little uncomfortable to have the eyes following him even when he's outside the hospital ground already.  
  
As he was contemplating some ways to get away from his follower, he was surprised by a sudden figure flew from inside the bushes and into his front. He jumped and almost fell if not for his quick response to compose himself.  
  
"That was surprising. Boy, you should be more careful." He looked into the boy in front of him, intending to scold him more as he recognized the face. "You-"  
  
"You're Yabu Kota-san, right ?" The boy asked bluntly.  
  
Dumbfounded, Kota could only nodded his head to answer the boy's question.  
  
But the next act the boy pulled had been far too unexpected that it sent Kota speechless.  
  
"Please ! I beg you, please meet Ryosuke at least once !" The boy almost yelled as he crouched down on all fours and kneeled before him.  
  
"O-oy !"


	24. Chapitre 23 - Crossing Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Kota walked forward hesitantly, before his hand reached out and grab the doorknob. Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath before turning the knob. But then again, suddenly feeling doubtful, he stopped his track and turned around.  
  
"I can't."  
  
An impatient sigh coming from the boy across him as he put both his hands on Kota's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, you can, Yabu-san. Please, consider Ryosuke's feelings as well. He wanted to see you, badly."  
  
Shaking his head, Kota looked away. "But I-"  
  
"You will see him. And that's final."  
  
Before Kota could stopped the boy from what he was about to do, the boy already reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. Giving the older boy a wicked smile, the boy then pushed Kota inside before half-slamming the door before his eyes.  
  
Kota gasped at the sudden move, and is about to flee before the occupant of the room acknowledged his presence, only to halted himself at the familiar voice calling his name.  
  
"Kota ?"  
  
Gulping down, Kota took another deep breath before he turned around and forced a smile toward his Young Ma- no, former Younger Master.  
  
"Boc- I mean, Yamada-sama." He corrected himself. "It'd been quite a while. How are you doing ?"  
  
Kota watched the boy flinched at his call.  
  
"I'm doing good, I think ?"  
  
The older boy bit his lower lip as he could hear the boy's voice quivered.  
  
"Well, that's good, then. I hope you could be discha-"  
  
"Kota ?"  
  
The called man stopped himself at the interruption.  
  
"Do you hate me ?"  
  
Kota could feel cold sweat running down his spine as a sense of Deja Vu filled his system. That question again. If it was his old self, he would certainly avoided answering the question in fear of confirming the statement. But now, now...  
  
"Of course not, Yamada-sama. That would be the last thing which ever crossed my mind."  
  
"Then, why are you being, so distant ? It's as if I'm seeing your old self now, only worse." Ryosuke leaned back on his pillow. "You're avoiding me."  
  
The older boy frowned. He knew that he owed Ryosuke an explanation, and he's contemplating of whether he should tell the younger boy or not.  
  
"I-"  
  
"If it's my father, I knew." Ryosuke cutted him off. "He threatened you, right ? That you should never see me again. But tell me, Kota, is that an actual reason for you to kept me in the dark ? If you're that afraid of my father's threat, you could always left me some notes, or something."  
  
Kota's heart clenched as he watched Ryosuke lowered his head, his voice shaking as if trying to held back his emotions.  
  
"If it was me your father was talking about, then I have no fear." Kota said solemnly.  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
"If it was me that life would be destroyed if I ever denied his order, then I wouldn't mind." Kota continued. "But it wasn't me. Your father knew me too much to threat me that way. He-he told me that he'll make you suffer if I denied his wish. In that kind of situation, what do you expect me to do ?"  
  
Kota lowered his head, too ashamed to face the younger boy. He bit his lower lip as he felt hot tears threatening to fall.  
  
"My only wish, is to be able to watch you grow into a fine man and serve you until the end. But if by doing that would cost you your happiness, then I'd rather have you hating me like this." Kota lowered his head more, hiding the stubborn tears which eventually fell. "I-"  
  
"Are you stupid ?"  
  
Kota looked up to see Ryosuke looking at him with serene look.  
  
"I'm not that naive. Do you really think I would easily agree to my father's every demand ? I'm not that fragile boy you used to protect anymore. I won't let anyone controlled my life without a fight, even if that someone is my own father."  
  
The older boy looked away. He knew that Ryosuke was right. But still-  
  
"I'm worried. Of course I'm aware of things you could pull. But I'm still worried." Kota whispered loud enough for the two of them to hear. "After all, you're my Bocchan. So it's only natural for me to be worried."  
  
Kota could hear a chuckle coming from the boy on the hospital bed.  
  
"You've promised me, haven't you, Kota ? That you will listen to my every wishes, and mine only."  
  
"Yes, Bocchan." Kota bowed down.  
  
"You are my butler, and will always be, until I tell you to stop." Ryosuke said with his usual arrogant voice, which brought a small smile on the older boy's lips. "Even if it was my father, you are not allowed to follow anyone else's orders."  
  
"Understood, Bocchan."  
  
***  
  
A smile crept up to the man face before he straightened his figure and walked away. It was quite a relief to finally heard the usual bossy sound coming from the boy inside. It was worth it to threw his pride away and kneeled down in front of the man before. At the very least, he was able to help Ryosuke out of his burden.  
  
Walking down happily, he was stopped by a figure standing in front of him. Frowning, he looked up and was surprised to see a familiar figure in front of him. Wrapped around black clothes with skull symbol almost in every inch of his clothing, the man smiled upon him.  
  
"You-"  
  
"I see that you have overcame your personal crisis, Nakajima-kun."  
  
Yuto frowned deeper as the figure in front of him turned around, showing a huge print of smiling skull on his back, before lifted a finger and ushered the boy to follow him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuto decided that he must follow this man. Though he kept a save distance a few steps behind. The man ahead of him grabbing too much attention with his outfit. What with that gothic-style clothing, shining platinum hair, yet cheery expression anyway. Of course people would take a second look as they passed by. And it kinda freaked Yuto out.  
  
"Let's talk over coffee. I knew this good place where they sold excellent coffee and sweets, but with convenient environment for us to talk some secret stuffs."  
  
Without waiting for Yuto's answer, the man made a turn and forced Yuto to follow him into a more deserted alley, and inside a deserted-looking shop.  
  
As they stepped inside the so-called coffee shop, Yuto was taken aback by the unexpected warm reception and organized interior. Dumbfounded, Yuto followed the man into one corner and seated himself across him. He watched how the man all smiley as he called the waiter and placed his order.  
  
"The usual, right ? Understood." The waiter nodded politely. "How about you, sir ?"  
  
Yuto frowned as he took a look at the menu the waiter offered. He wasn't interested in coffee right now, so he decided to place the same order like the mysterious man.  
  
"Right away." The waiter chirped before rushing back to the counter.  
  
"So, if I remember correctly, you're that nurse I met a few days ago." Yuto spoke up as he looked into the other man's eyes. "What do you want with me ? And come to think of it, how did you know my name anyway ?"  
  
The other man smiled before shaking his head. "It's true that we've met before as I wore the nurse outfit. But that doesn't make me a nurse. You should stop judging people through their appearances, Nakajima-kun."  
  
Yuto's eyes slinted dangerously. "Who are you ?"  
  
"Ah, pardon my rudeness. I was called by several names, but people from the Underworld often called me by the name of ' _The Neverwhere_ '."


	25. Chapitre 24 - Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"The Neverwhere ?" Yuto quoted with disbelief.  
  
"Yes." The man nodded his head down, all the while showing his toothy smile.  
  
Yuto shook his head. "No, no, no. You can't be. For as long as I remember, The Neverwhere had existed since long time ago. I expected someone with white hair-"  
  
"Well, my hair is white." Interrupted the man.  
  
"It's not like that !" Yuto snapped. "I mean, The Neverwhere should looked older ! And wiser ! Not some random gothic boy with an idol face !"  
  
"You think I have an idol face ? Aww~ I'm flattered~" The man giggled, just in time as the waiter returned and placed down their orders.  
  
"Stop confusing the guy, Yuu-chan." The waiter commented.  
  
The man who claimed himself to be The Neverwhere just pouted at the waiter's retreating figure.  
  
"Well, returning to your doubts, I believe I have mentioned this to you, Nakajima-kun, that you should not judge a person through their appearances. The Neverwhere had always been there since long indeed, but no one ever said that it was always the same person." The man stated calmly as he sipped into his drink.  
  
"You mean, there are more than one Neverwhere ?"  
  
The man shrugged. "Before we go that far, I would like to give you an offer, Nakajima-kun."  
  
"What is that ?" Yuto pierced his eyes carefully.  
  
The way the man smiled at Yuto's question sent shivers through the boy's back, and it made him almost regretted his decision to come along with this eccentric guy.  
  
"Follow me. Be my successor as the next generation of The Neverwhere."  
  
Yuto widened his eyes in disbelief, mouth agape as he was at lost of words.  
  
"You're in a huge pinch situation, Nakajima-kun. It's either you accept my offer and erase your very existence from those around you, or let the Organization decided your fate. You have no room to bargain in this, Nakajima-kun."  
  
***  
  
"Isn't it great that you could be discharged tomorrow, Yamada-kun ?"  
  
Ryosuke squirted his face in disgust as he pulled the blanket higher.  
  
"Stop sweet-talking me. It's disgusting."  
  
The man chuckled as he wrote down some notes on Ryosuke's file.  
  
"But seriously. It was relieving to have our ace back in the team."  
  
"Hnn." Ryosuke turned his head away, refusing to continue the conversation.  
  
Valentine sighed as he closed the file and put back the pen inside his pocket. "I have news. Concerning Nakajima-kun's status in the Organization."  
  
"What about him ?" Ryosuke asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but failed considerably.  
  
The man smiled as he walked closer and checked on Ryosuke's drip. "I have to stick to the rules, no matter what. So- as expected, Nakajima-kun has to-"  
  
"Be banished from the Organization." Ryosuke finished his words. "And then ?"  
  
"You knew the drill, boy."  
  
A deep sigh came out from Ryosuke's mouth as he leaned deeper into his bed. He knew this would be coming.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
***  
  
"You will what ?"  
  
Yuto smiled before resuming his lunch leisurely as if nothing happened.  
  
"You heard me, Chii."  
  
"But-" The smaller guy then sighed and slumped down in defeat. "If that's what you think the best then."  
  
"Thank you, Chii. For everything." Yuto smiled again. Sadly, yet serenely.  
  
"Yuto-kun." Chinen bit his lower lip, unable to speak more. "I, I will always pray for your safety."  
  
Yoto stopped what he was doing and looking into the smaller guy's eyes meaningfully. "I might be regretting this later. Or who knows, I might have regretted it already. But it's better, rather than having someone I cared about take my life and live the rest of his life in guilt."  
  
Chinen looked down, trying to suppress his tears. "How I wish that you're never a part of that world. If so, than none of these would have happened."  
  
"But if so, than I won't be able to meet you, or Yama-chan." Yuto commented softly. "This is my destiny, Chii. And I don't want to run away from it anymore."


	26. Chapitre 25 - Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"What are you doing here ?"  
  
Ryosuke opened his eyes almost immediately at the noise coming from outside his room. He was just discharged from the hospital yesterday, and was about to have an actual relaxing day now that he's back home. But his plan was ruined by the chaos which was happening just a few metres away.  
  
"Goshujin-sama." He could hear Kota's voice resounding in the hallway. "I was just merely doing my job. Ryosuke-bocchan was personally asking me to serve him, and I'm just trying to meet his expectations."  
  
"But I clearly told you-"  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, Goshujin-sama. But I was told the first time I came to serve this family, that my Master was Ryosuke-bocchan and I was to answer his every demands, and his only. I perfectly understood your order to have me leave and never to return, but I'm putting my priority over my Master's order, that is Ryosuke-bocchan." Kota narrated calmly.  
  
"But I'm Ryosuke's father and is the master of the house. My order is absolute, and is to be attended more than Ryosuke's orders."  
  
"You are, indeed, Ryosuke-bocchan's father and the master of the house. But I am here not to serve the house, and in this matter, you. I am here to do my job as Ryosuke-bocchan's personal butler."  
  
"How dare you said that to me !"  
  
Ryosuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the upcoming headache he's having. Lifting himself up, he got off of the bed and trudged his way toward the source of the noise. Turning the doorknob open, he pulled an annoyed expression as he faced the two men.  
  
"Could you please be quiet ? I'm trying to have a rest here." He said in annoyance.  
  
"Ah, please forgive me, Bocchan. I didn't mean to disturb your rest." Kota bowed down apologetically.  
  
"Ryosuke !"  
  
Ryosuke just rolled his eyes as he turned to face his father.  
  
"Can you please not scream around, Father ? I'm still recovering. Loud noises won't do my health any good."  
  
"You !" His father pointed a finger, yet lowered his voice nonetheless. "What do you think you're doing with this man ?"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged. "You fired Kota, right ? Well, I hired him back."  
  
"But I told you-"  
  
"Father ? Can we not discuss this thing now ?" Ryosuke cutted his father off. "I'm tired. And I know you are too. So I'd suggest you to take a rest instead of complaining over this stupid thing. I just wanted to have Kota back as my butler, and that's it. You've fired him and thus, having no authorities over him anymore. Now Kota works under me. Personally. So everything which involved him now doesn't concern you anymore."  
  
He watched how his father pierced his eyes dangerously and is about to say something. But he send the man a glare of his own, and it effectively shut the man down.  
  
"Tsk. Suit yourself."  
  
The man the turned and left, disappearing by the long hallway.  
  
Ryosuke sighed, before he motioned Kota to follow him inside.  
  
"Thank you, Bocchan."  
  
Ryosuke scoffed as he dropped himself back on top of his bed.  
  
"No need. It was only natural for that to happen."  
  
He caught the man smiled fondly as he felt Kota fixed his blanket on top of him.  
  
"Is there anything you need, Bocchan ?"  
  
"Hnn." Ryosuke hummed as he closed his eyes. "Just, stay."  
  
Kota chuckled inaudibly, but bowed his body down still. "Understood, Bocchan."  
  
***  
  
"Ryosuke, I need to talk."  
  
Stopping his tracks, Ryosuke turned around and found his father's figure walking toward his direction.  
  
"Then talk." He said coldly.  
  
He could watched his father's face scrunched in displeasure, but he said nothing about it.  
  
"It seems like you've gotten so much better." The man started. "That's why, as I've told you before, you'll be coming with us in two days."  
  
Ryosuke frowned. "Come with you ? Where ?"  
  
"I have this important business to do in two days time. And you'll be coming with me to learn and become my proper heir." The man than turned around while fixing his attire. "You can take that butler of yours if you want to, I won't object. But to avoid unwanted things to happen ever again, you'll have to listen to my every words from now on."  
  
"I don't wanna." Ryosuke commented sharply.  
  
"What did you said ?" The man turned back his gaze and stared at his son deeply.  
  
"I said I don't want to go with you." Ryosuke crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And I will never want to go with you anywhere. Beside, I still have college to attend, so-"  
  
Piercing his eyes dangerously, the older Yamada spoke, "Didn't you hear me, young man ? I said that you'll have to listen to my every words from now on. Your thoughts is out of the question. And you can just drop out of that college of yours. It'd be better off that way. What were you thinking anyway, enrolling to that very public school of all place."  
  
"Because I want to live a normal life for once." Ryosuke almost shouted at his father's face. "And I don't care. I'm still not coming with you." He turned and about to leave when his father stopped him.  
  
"Ryosuke." The man called out dangerously. "You're coming with me. And you have no room to object."  
  
At the finality of the voice, Ryosuke felt his temper raised even more.


	27. Chapitre 26 - Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"No, I don't want to do it !" Ryosuke almost yelled in fury toward the man in front of him.  
  
"This is for the best, Ryosuke. Trust me." The man said calmly as he turned to face the mirror and fix his tie. It's night already, but it seemed like the man has a plan he could not abandon even at this hour.  
  
"Your best, not mine !" Ryosuke accused, which was replied with a shrug. Ryosuke took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging self down. "This is my life we are talking about, Father. Mine, and not yours. So could you please stop meddling with it ?"  
  
The man turned and face his son properly. "Yes, it's your life. But I'm your Father, and I have every rights to decide what's best for you." He gave the boy a pat on his shoulder before walking away.  
  
Ryosuke widened his eyes in disbelief. He grabbed the nearest thing he could reach -which happened to be a rare animal ornament from Mongol- and threw it toward his father's direction. The thing missed, of course, his father's head and hit the Plasma display on his father's left instead, which effectively crushing it to pieces.  
  
The man, was stunned at the sudden ruckus. He then turned back to look into his raging son.  
  
"Ryosuke ! What did you think you were doing ?" He yelled.  
  
Ryosuke's breathing was a mess. His eyes red but he refused to cry. Not in front of this man he called Father.  
  
"All my life," Ryosuke started shakily. "You had done nothing in my stead. You never complimented me for my drawings when I was in a kindergarten. You never came to any school events when I was in a grade school. You never supported me in my soccer matches when I was in middle school. You even thought that it was too much of a hassle to send me to a real school when I reached high school and chose to home-schooling me instead. But even so, you never even spent a minute to see how I was doing with my studies. And now you dare to say that you have every rights to decide my life ? Don't fool me. All you ever did, all you and Mother ever did, was to brought me into this world and barely that ! You don't, can't, just decide even the simplest thing in my life ! I'm not your toy, damnit !"  
  
With one last accusing look, Ryosuke then ran off from his father's sight. He ran toward his room, and grabbed his wallet with a few pairs of clothes. Contemplating for a while whether to bring his phone or not, he decided for the latter, thinking that his parents would find him immediately through the GPS system from his phone if he bring them with him.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a ball of fur rubbing it's head on his feet. Looking down, his face softened as his brown toy poodle staring at him with a sad look, as if knowing that it's master is in deep trouble. Crouching down, he picked the little dog up and smiling at it as the dog barked weakly at him.  
  
"It's okay, Kuu. I'm okay." He sighed deeply. "I have to leave this house. I just can't stand it anymore here."  
  
The dog barked again, a little stronger this time, as if trying to tell it's master not to leave it alone.  
  
"Don't worry, Kuu. I won't leave you alone. I'll take you with me." He said determinedly, before standing back on his feet.  
  
Ryosuke's eyes scanned through the room, before finding the dog's carrier by one corner of the room. Carrying the dog in a hurry, he quickly put the small dog inside the carrier and hug it to his chest. Looking outside, he sighed in relief as he found no one near. Quickly but carefully, he made his way out of the house's ground, before dashing out once he's out of the gate, trying to be as far as possible from the house.  
  
But it seems like the nature has other plan for him, for as soon as he's out, the rain had began falling, getting harder each seconds. Covering his head with his hoodie, while pushing the carrier closer to his chest, Ryosuke ran faster. His mind is a jumble of mess. And he's at lost to what he should be going now. Sure, he could just ran to the Eastern Gate headquarter, but the place was too far from where he is if he planned to go there by walking, and he can't possibly call a cab and tell the driver to take him to the isolated place. Keito lived nearby, but he remembered the older boy telling him that he won't be home until next Tuesday.  
  
He cursed as yet another thunder roared in the sky. He needed to find a shelter, and fast. At times like this, he really wished that he has more friends to bother. But he barely has any acquintances, let alone a friend. There's really no one he could bother right now.  
  
‘There is one.’ Said the voice from inside his head.  
  
Ryosuke shivered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the dog carrier, as the rain falling harder than before. He decided to ignore the bugging sound resounding inside his head as he let his feet to just lead him somewhere.  
  
But then again, before he could even stopped himself, he had already standing in front of a rather familiar house. Biting his lower lip, Ryosuke peeked through the slight gap of the curtain and see the occupant of the house had his eyes focused on something in front of him. Perhaps he’s currently watching something from his TV.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he finally lifted his trembling hand and push the bell twice. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the man inside frowning before he stood and walked toward the front door direction. He really didn’t have any other choice now. It’s either here, or stay outside and freeze to death. And he certainly doesn’t want the second option.  
  
At the sound of the front door being opened, Ryosuke looked up to meet eyes with the occupant of the house. In a split second, Ryosuke watched as the other boy’s eyes widened at the sight standing before him. Gripping the dog's carried tighter, he forced a smile as their eyes met.  
  
“Y-Yama-chan ?!”  
  
"Hi, Yuto. Do you mind if I spend the night ?"  
  
***  
  
"Here."  
  
Ryosuke reached out and took the warm cup of milk from Yuto's hand. "Thanks." He mumbled quietly, sipping at the warm milk delightfully.  
  
"I don't mean to offense, but, why were you roaming around at night under the rain, looking a bit lost ?" Yuto asked carefully.  
  
Yuto watched how the boy accross him lowered his head more. The towel around his wet hair now completely covered his face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Yuto said worriedly.  
  
But then Ryosuke shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Of course you would want to know. I mean, I just came and barged into your place in the middle of the night dripping wet, asking for a shelter." The boy lowered his head further. "I, I ran away from home."  
  
"What ?" Yuto yelled, incredulous. "But, why ?"  
  
Ryosuke lifted his head, but still refused to look into Yuto's eyes. "I'm tired of my parents, and their selfishness. I'm tired of being in that place."  
  
"Yama-chan..." Yuto called out softly.  
  
"So I ran away." Ryosuke continued. "I know that my parents would find me sooner or later, but I just had to getaway now. At least for a while, I wanted to be free." The longing look on Ryosuke's eyes made Yuto teared up. "I'm sorry to bother you when you yourself have a lot to handle. But- Just for tonight, I wish that you could help me out. Tomorrow, I would leave and find another place to stay the first thing in the morning. So please, just for tonight."  
  
Yuto saw Ryosuke's fist balled the fabric of his over-sized pyjamas he lent the boy, since Ryosuke's own clothes that the boy brought were all wet from the rain. His eyes then darted down at the soft bark coming from Ryosuke's feet, seeing how the small creature seemingly trying to cheer it's master.  
  
"You don't have to be worried, Yama-chan." Yuto breathed out as he gave the boy a soft smile. "You can stay here as long as you wanted to. And don't ever thing that you're a burden 'cause you're not."  
  
The other boy lifted up hs head and finally stopped avoiding his gaze. "Yuto ?"  
  
"After all, we're friends, aren't we ?" He smiled wider.  
  
A small smile formed on Ryosuke's lips at the statement. He then diverted his gaze to the small bundle of fur of his dog and lifted it up to his lap, before pulling the small creature close to his chest while the dog just let out a small sound of contentment.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"You sure you don't want to take the bed ?"  
  
Ryosuke looked up and shook his head slowly toward the taller boy.  
  
"No, I'm fine with the futon."  
  
Yuto just looked at the other boy worriedly, as he shuffled under the blanket, inviting his pet inside.  
  
"Are you really sure ? I mean, you're not used sleeping on the floor right ? Even on the bed, I don't think you would feel comfortable enough." He asked once more, just to be sure, he told himself.  
  
The older boy sighed as he finally lied down on the futon, with Kuu snuggling onto him. "Really, your futon is comfortable enough. I might looked like a spoiled rich brat, but that doesn't mean I could not take sleeping on the floor. Beside, who do you think you are talking to ? I'm the Captain of the Eastern Gate from one of the most dangerous underground Organization, remember ? I've faced many dangerous enemies, did many dangerous things, even had a near-death situation once. And you actually thought I couldn't handle sleeping on the floor for once ? You certainly underestimate me, Yuto."  
  
"Well, you have a point there." Yuto agreed. "But you're my guest and I should be providing you with-"  
  
"Yuto ? Should we argue over this ? I'm tired, and it's past midnight already. We both need to sleep." Ryosuke interrupted his rant.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yuto." Ryosuke called him in a warning tone. "Let's just, sleep. I'm alright here, and you know that."  
  
Yuto's shoulders slumped as he knew that the older boy had won the arguement. Resigning to the older boy's persitent attitude, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Yama-chan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
***  
  
Yuto woke up with a start just a few hours after he slept. He frowned as he heard a faint and muffled hiccupping sound resounded inside his room. Turning his head to his left, he could see Ryosuke's back at him, as his body curled into a ball. His frown grew deeper as he saw how the boy's shoulders are shaking.  
  
"Yama-chan ? Are you alright ?"  
  
He saw how the boy's figure immediately stiffened at the sound of his voice. He said nothing for a few seconds, seemingly trying to compose himself, before he spoke up quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, did I woke you up ?"  
  
Yuto shook his head, but then stopped himself as he realized that the older boy couldn't see him. "No, you didn't. But, are you sure you're alright ?"  
  
"Yes, I-" But the boy couldn't seem to continue as he choked on his own words.  
  
Yuto raised from his bed and frowned at Ryosuke's back.  
  
"Yama-chan ?"  
  
The boy's shoulders shook once again as he curled himself tighter. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know w-what's happening with m-me."  
  
Yuto sighed as he get off of his bed and approached the other boy. He walked around and crouched down in front of the boy. His eyes softened at how the boy trying to cover his face while hugging Kuu close.  
  
"Yama-chan." He called out as he put both of his hands on Ryosuke's shoulders and pulled him up. But as the boy seemed to still refuse looking into him and kept on hiding his face behind his pet's fur, Yuto sighed. "Yama-chan, please look at me."  
  
Ryosuke just shook his head as Yuto's grip became tighter.  
  
"Yama-chan, please. Look at me, and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Slowly, Yuto watched how the boy lowered his dog from his face. He took a sharp breath at the boy's messy appearance, at how Ryosuke's eyes are red and puffy from crying, and how his well-paded cheeks are wet from his tears. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled the boy and hugged him tight.  
  
"Ryosuke, please tell me what's wrong ?"  
  
Yuto felt how the boy's shoulders shook at every sobs. He also felt the other boy's two small hands gripped onto his shirt tight. A sad bark came from the small creature beside them, which seemed to had managed to escape from being crushed when Yuto pulled Ryosuke just a moment ago.  
  
For the next hour, neither of them said anything as they are within each other's embrace. Until the older boy had finally stopped crying and pulled away.  
  
"S-sorry. For crying like that." Ryosuke blushed as he looked down to his lap.  
  
Yuto smiled. "It's okay. I used to cry like that too in front of you."  
  
Ryosuke just blushed harder and looked away.  
  
"So, what's the matter ?" Yuto asked, brushing a few strands of hair into the back of Ryosuke's ear.  
  
Ryosuke's feature saddened, and Yuto was worried that he would have another breakdown, but he was surprised instead by the serene smile forming on the boy's lips.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to me as well, but-" Ryosuke took a deep breath, "As I was thinking on how I would be returning to that place I called home, the tears just showed up without me noticing. I guess, I just don't want to go back." He bit his lower lip as he once again, reached out to his pet and hugged it close. "I'm being childish, I know, but I just can't bear the fact that I would be returning to that hell."  
  
"Yama-chan." Yuto was at lost. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
For the first time since he lost his family, Yuto felt miserable for being helpless.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning. How was your sleep, Yama-chan ?"  
  
Ryosuke yawned before he plopped down onto the nearest chair. "Shut up."  
  
Yuto smiled. He was glad that the older boy was back to his usual snarky self.  
  
"Go wash your face and brush your teeth. Breakfast is almost ready." Yuto chirped while ushering the boy to go with his eyes.  
  
Ryosuke gruntled, but do as Yuto said nonetheless. A few minutes later, found the two boys sit on the dining table, ready for their breakfast. It was simple bacon with scrambled egg, a few pieces of bread, and a glass of warm milk.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything extravagant." Yuto said with a shy smile.  
  
Ryosuke just shrugged before he took the plate from Yuto's hand.  
  
"Ittadakimasu." Both boys said before they dig into their foods.  
  
"How is it ?" Yuto asked excitedly.  
  
Ryosuke shrugged again as he continue his meals. "I thought that bacon and egg and bread taste the same everywhere."  
  
Yuto chuckled before he grabbed a bread and munch into it.  
  
Having the rest of their meals in silence, Yuto stood from his seat as soon as they're done. Ryosuke had offered to help washing the dishes, only to be rejected by the taller boy.  
  
"You might drop the dishes and broke them instead, Yama-chan." Yuto commented jokingly as he proceed to wash the dishes.  
  
Ryosuke pout at the joke, but commented nothing nevertheless. In the end, he was contended in watching Kuu eat.  
  
"Yama-chan ?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yuto smiled at the curt reply. "Thank you."  
  
"What for ?" Ryosuke frowned in confusion.  
  
"Just, thank you, for being my friend."


	28. Chapitre 27 - Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Nakajima here."  
  
"Nakajima-kun ? It's me, Yabu Kota. Ryosuke-bocchan's butler."  
  
Yuto turned around and mouthed 'It's Yabu-kun' to the figure who is standing nervously behind him, before getting back to the call.  
  
"Ah, Yabu-kun. What can I help you ?"  
  
"It's, did Bocchan happen to contact you ? Or maybe, visit your place, perhaps ?"  
  
Frowning, Yuto answered nervously. "What's the matter ?"  
  
"When I went to his room this morning, he was nowhere to be found. I thought that he was just strolling around with Kuu since he's not around as well. But it's almost noon and still no sign of him anywhere. He even left his cell phone, so we can't contact him." Kota ranted worriedly.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Yuto turned around again to face Ryosuke, as if asking him of what he should be saying. To his surprise, he saw Ryosuke sighed before grabbing the phone handle from his hand.  
  
"Kota, it's me."  
  
"Bocchan !" Kota yelled almost furiously. "Where have you been ? You have us worried here."  
  
"Correction. It's only you who is worried about me. My parents are probably just bitching around for the prospect of me ruining their plan." Ryosuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aah- It was-"  
  
"Listen, speak nothing about my whereabout to anyone, especially my parents. I'm going to be fine. I'll just stay away from home until my parents left." Ryosuke instructed the man from the other line.  
  
"But Bocchan-"  
  
"And I'd suggest you to never call this place again. It would just raise the suspicion. They could just track this number and found me. If you're that worried over me, just go and come here. Make sure that you make it like you're leaving to search me. Am I clear ?" Yuto saw Ryosuke's eyebrow raised.  
  
A sigh could be heard from the other line.  
  
"Yes, Bocchan. I will do as you wish."  
  
***  
  
Almost immediately, Kota appeared in front of Yuto's door after the call ended. With a worried face, he sent the young heir of Yamada corp a good scolding fit, in which the boy just shrugged off.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Nakajima-kun, to intrude you like this. And please, take care of Bocchan for me. I will surely return again to bring his necessities." Kota bowed in front of the owner of the house, who flailed his arms awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay, really. It's not like that I mind and all. In fact, I'm kinda glad, to have a company here." Yuto laughed nervously as he scratched his not-itchy head.  
  
"Thank you very much, for your hospitality." Kota bowed down once again, before turning his attention back to his Young Master. "Bocchan. I will let you off this time. But you really should not repeat such an act. If you were to leave, at least tell me, so that I'll know that you're alright."  
  
Ryosuke just shrugged before leaning deeper into the couch. "It's my revenge to you, for leaving me without a word before as well."  
  
Guilt quickly filled the butler's face, as his eyes saddened. "I understand. And please forgive me for my rudeness." He bowed as an act of apology. "But still ! You should not doing this kind of thing anymore."  
  
"I know, I know." Ryosuke waved him off in annoyance.  
  
Kota sighed before straightening his feature. "If so then, I guess I will be taking my leave now. Bocchan, please behave yourself as you are intruding Nakajima-kun's residence."  
  
Ryosuke scowled while Yuto stifled a laugh at the comment.  
  
"I'm not a kid, Kota."  
  
"Age-wise, you are. But personality-wise, you are but a spoiled child still. The fact that you ran away from home was one proof of your childishness." Kota narrated calmly, before he took his coat from the coat-hanger. "But that's what's special about you, I suppose." The man gave a wink before turning around and is about to leave.  
  
"If you will excuse me then. Good day."  
  
And as soon as Kota disappeared behind the door, Yuto burst out laughing, with a blushing Ryosuke squirmed uncomfortably on his seat.  
  
"Stop laughing, Nakajima Yuto !"


	29. Chapitre 28 - Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"I am terribly sorry, Yamada-sama, but Bocchan hasn't contacted me even once since I last saw him, so it was impossible for me to know about his whereabout."  
  
Kota bowed down to the currently angered man, masking his lie perfectly.  
  
"Tsk. I guess it can't be helped. Just keep on searching. I believe he's still around." The man checked his watch impatiantly, before shaking his head in annoyance. "My appointment can't be cancelled at this point. I guess I'll be leaving without Ryosuke this time."  
  
He then proceeded to leave the room.  
  
"Tell Ryosuke, that I'm not going to let him off next time."  
  
Kota bowed without saying a word. But as the older Yamada is about to left entirely, he spoke, "Yamada-sama, I might be rude to say this, but-" Kota hesitated for a while. "Don't you think that you should be listening to what your son had in mind more ? Instead of pushing him to your ideals and all."  
  
"I believe it was none of your business." Yamada senior commented coldly.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness. But I'm saying this on Bocchan's behalf." Kota added. "What would you do, if ever the same thing happen all over again ? What would you do, if Bocchan ever followed his brother's lead and leave for good ? This is not about you losing a heir, Yamada-sama. This is about you losing a son. Again."  
  
From behind, Kota could not see how Ryosuke's father looked like. But somehow, he got a feeling that the man was feeling bothered by it.  
  
"It was none of your business, Kota."  
  
And the man left completely.  
  
***  
  
"You should close the window, Yama-chan. It's getting cold."  
  
Ryosuke turned his head slowly, before sighing and close the window as told.  
  
"Why are you always looking outside the window like that ?" Yuto asked curiously.  
  
Ryosuke shrugged. "I just like the feeling of the wind brushing through the window."  
  
"But you could get sick. Really." Yuto shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, Chii is coming over tonight. He said he has something to ask. About school."  
  
"Hn." Commented Ryosuke shortly before he picked Kuu from the ground and play with it.  
  
Yuto frowned. "Have you heard anything from the Organization ?"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged again. "I left my phone back at home. And I can't contact Keito since he's out of town until- today ? Yuto, can I borrow your phone ?" At the sudden realization, Ryosuke immediatelly rushed to the phone, not even waiting for Yuto to give him the permission. Quickly dialling the number he remembered by heart, he impatiently waiting for the phone to be picked up.  
  
"Okamoto here."  
  
"Keito ?" He quickly exclaimed.  
  
"Taichou ? What's the news ?"  
  
"I should be the one asking." Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Look. I'm in no condition to contact the base lately. And I knew that you've been at the base at least once. So feed me the news."  
  
He could hear Keito sighing from the other line.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's see. There's nothing eventual. But, oh- I believe Valentine sent us a letter before. He wanted to see you as soon as possible."  
  
Ryosuke frowned. "Did he mentioned where ?"  
  
"Nowhere particular, if I remember correctly."  
  
Ryosuke said nothing as he contemplated as to where Valentine wanted to meet him with.  
  
"I understand. I'll go to him as soon as possible." He said at last.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"And Keito, I think I will be barging your place tonight. I might have something to discuss after my meeting with Valentine. Be sure that you're home by 6."  
  
"Understood. Anything else ?"  
  
"No. See you later."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Ryosuke put down the handle and rushed to find his jacket.  
  
"Yuto, I'll be leaving in a bit."  
  
"You sure ? The weather doesn't look good tonight." Yuto said worriedly.  
  
Ryosuke just nodded before he grabbed his wallet and out. "I'll be back by dinner."  
  
Once out, Ryosuke couldn't helped but to shiver by the cold autumn air. He almost regretted the thought of leaving Yuto's warm house. But he has to leave now. He has this nagging feeling which told him to see Valentine soon. And so, wrapping himself tighter with his coat, he quickly make a dash to where Valentine might be.  
  
Little did he know, that a certain figure had been watching him under the shadow not too far a way. A smile playing on his lips. And as Ryosuke ran off, he also took off, pulling his skull-patterned hoodie down, revealing his blazing platinum hair. The figure paused for a moment, to take a good look at the house where Ryosuke just left, before turning his body and leave to a different direction.  
  
"Such an interesting group of people. I just can't have enough." The figure commented ironically before walking away.  
  
***  
  
"Valentine." Ryosuke called out, all the while trying to catch his breath. He had been running all the time here, and from the lack of practice, he was feeling out of breath by it.  
  
"Ah, Yamada-kun. What a pleasure. Please have a seat. I'll prepare you something refreshing. You looked exhausted. You must be rushing here." The man chuckled slightly before walking to the corner of the room and prepare some drinks.  
  
"What do you want to talk about ?" Ryosuke asked straight to the point.  
  
Valentine said nothing as he continue his task before taking the two cups of tea served on the table.  
  
"As you might have guessed, I was about to speak concerning Nakajima-kun's problem."  
  
Ryosuke's eyes sharpened at this. "What's with him ?"  
  
"Relax, Yamada-kun." Valentine told him. "I just wanted to say, that it had been decided, that Nakajima-kun's case need to be looked over once again. And from what we have investigated, for the time being, he is allowed to return to his prior position until further notice. I think, I managed to convinced the others about his status."  
  
Ryosuke breathed out in relief at the news. He had expected the worst. And hearing this was quite relieving.  
  
"Why are you telling this to me ?"  
  
Valentine smiled before sipping into his drink. "I have informed this to Nakajima-kun earlier. But he doesn't seem too happy about it. So I wonder, what might possibly be in his mind ? That's why, I was hoping that by telling you this, I might be able to fished out more informations concerning his weird behaviour." He told Ryosuke truthfully.  
  
"I don't know what he's thinking." Ryosuke answered almost immediatelly. "I just can't understand him."  
  
"Is that so ?" Valentine said calmly. "Then it can't be helped. I'll just let time reveal everything to us later." He smiled, before it turns into a frown. "Yamada-kun, are you feeling alright ?"  
  
"Yeah. Why ?" Ryosuke asked irritatedly.  
  
"It's just, your face still flushed. Maybe you were overdoing yourself." Valentine commented. "Please remember that you're still in the middle of recovering, so you should be taking care of yourself properly. I've heard from your house that you ran away a couple of days a go, in which I remembered that it was a rainy night. As your physician, I was utterly worried of what might be happening to you. You should really stop doing reckless things like that."  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I've heard from Kota. I was just upset, okay ?"  
  
Valentine sighed. "It's just good to know that you're alright. It was actually one of my purpose for inviting you here, you see."  
  
Ryosuke scoffed before he stood. "If that is all then, I'll be taking my leave."  
  
"Sure thing." Valentine also stood and escort him to the door. "See you later, Yamada-kun."  
  
***  
  
"So, what was that all about ?"  
  
Ryosuke sighed before flopping himself down onto Keito's couch.  
  
"It was nothing important. It seems that I've overlooked it." Ryosuke answered tiredly.  
  
"Hmm. So what was this unimportant thing ?" Keito pry.  
  
Ryosuke opened his eyes, and took a glance toward Keito's curious one.  
  
"You really won't stop, would you ?"  
  
"You bet." Keito grinned as he leaned back on his seat.  
  
"Well, it was about Yuto. And how he was allowed to return to the organization. It was still temporary though. The upper-people might change their minds." Ryosuke told his Vice at last.  
  
Keito whistled. "It was such a rare incident. Nakajima must be special."  
  
Ryosuke just shrugged before rolling on the couch and lied himself comfortably on it. "I'm tired. Wake me up in an hour, Keito."  
  
And he could only hear Keito barely called his name before his mind fuzzed. He could still faintly felt something warm being put on top of his body though, before he completely dozed off.


	30. Chapitre 29 - Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Ryosuke stirred in his sleep and woke up feeling his body being shook.  
  
"What's up ?" He asked drowsily.  
  
He could hear a chuckle before a familiar voice resounded inside the room. "You told me to wake you up after an hour, remember ?"  
  
Ryosuke rubbed his eyes before rose from his position and straightened himself.  
  
"Right. Thanks, Keito." He then looked up to see the clock on his back. "I better get going now."  
  
"Do you want me to drop you off ? Or maybe, you should just spend the night here. You don't look too good, you know." Keito offered, a tint of worry could be heard from his voice.  
  
Ryosuke shook his head. "No, I should really be going. I promised Yuto that I'll be back by dinner."  
  
"Yuto ?" Keito raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Ryosuke nodded. "Forgot to tell you, but I'm staying at Yuto's for the time being. Don't ask why."  
  
Keito sighed before handing him a cup of warm chocolate.  
  
"Okay then. Here, drink this. This should make you feel better."  
  
Ryosuke then took the cup and sipped into the warm chocolate delightfully. A few minutes later, he returned the already empty cup back into Keito's hand.  
  
"Thanks, Keito."  
  
"Don't mind it. Wait a minute. I'll just have to put this away and I'll drop you. And I don't accept rejection." Keito stood from his seat and left into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, he's already back with Ryosuke's coat, and another couple of coats which seemed to be his on his hands. "Here, wear them all. It's pretty chilly outside."  
  
Ryosuke took the coats and wore all three of them as instructed. He had to agree with Keito. It was chilly outside and he just hated the idea of having a ride in the cold autumn night. But then, as he looked up, he saw Keito only wearing his usual leather jacket, without any additional coat to protect him from the chill.  
  
"What about you ? You must be freezing dressing like that."  
  
Keito chuckled before signaling Ryosuke to followed him out.  
  
"I was used to have a rough life, Ryosuke. You should have known better. While you on the other side, was too used in having people pampered you around. That's why I was worried." Keito turned his body and lead Ryosuke out. "Sometimes I wonder how you could survived the Underworld's lifestyle, really."  
  
Scowling, Ryosuke fastened his pace and gave Keito a whack in the head, only to receive a laugh in return.  
  
***  
  
"Wanna come in ?"  
  
Keito contemplated the idea for a second before shaking his head.  
  
"No. I'll just go home. Beside, Nakajima won't like it to see me here. I mean, our last meeting wasn't actually a nice one."  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't you think this is the right time to make up with him ? I'm alive, right ?" Ryosuke rolled his eyes as he handed the helmet to the older boy.  
  
"Said the one who refused to even talked to him for weeks over a stupid arguement." Keito said sarcastically, which earned him another whack, to his helmet luckily.  
  
"Shut up and just come in."  
  
In the end, Keito could only gave up as he let Ryosuke dragged him inside the house.  
  
"I'm back." Ryosuke announced as soon as the both of them inside.  
  
"Ah, welcome back, Yama-chan. I was just about to cook for dinner. Chii just left anyway. I think you just missed him." Came Yuto's voice from inside.  
  
"Is that so." Ryosuke commented. "Yuto, I actually brought a guest here. So if you don't mind, perhaps he could have a dinner with us ?"  
  
"Who ?" Yuto asked before he walked into the living room and found Ryosuke, with a sheepish Keito in tow. "Ah, Okamoto. Come in, come in. Of course, you are welcome to have dinner with us as well." Yuto said warmly before returning to where he was.  
  
"See ? I told you it's okay." Ryosuke smirked before grabbing Keito's hand further inside the house. Once inside, they could see Yuto who is busy in the kitchen.  
  
Just a little before 30 minutes later, Yuto's voice who rang from the kitchen, telling them that dinner is ready. And once again, Ryosuke had to drag the boy to the dining room.  
  
***  
  
"Well then, I'll be taking my leave." Keito bowed before turning his body and walked out.  
  
"I'll take you out." Yuto said hurriedly and lead the boy out.  
  
Once outside, Keito once again bowed his head to Yuto.  
  
"Thanks, Nakajima. For taking care of Ryosuke."  
  
"It's nothing really." Yuto waved his hand.  
  
"You better watch him more carefully. He really doesn't look good today." Keito warned the boy. "Because I don't want a repeater of what had happened."  
  
Yuto flinched a bit but nod his head nonetheless. "I understand."  
  
"Good." Keito nodded. "I'm leaving then." He bid one last bow toward Yuto before leaving the house ground.  
  
Yuto released a breath once Keito's bike is out of sight. He then returned inside the house, locked the door, and is about to tell Ryosuke to get ready for bed, only to found the said boy already sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
  
Smiling, Yuto shook his head before approaching the boy and shook him awake.  
  
"Yama-chan. Wake up. Don't sleep just yet."  
  
"Hmm. Tired..." Ryosuke mumbled incoherently while turning his body away from Yuto.  
  
Yuto chuckled before shaking Ryosuke's body again. "Come on, Yama-chan. You still need to brush your teeth and change your clothes first."  
  
Groaning, he could see Ryosuke slowly sat from his position and rub his face. At this point, he could see Ryosuke's face was slightly flushed.  
  
"Yama-chan ? Are you feeling alright ?"  
  
"Hn." Ryosuke commented shortly. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He said drowsily while stifling a yawn. "I'll be using the bathroom." He then stood and leave for the bathroom, with Yuto tailed him closely behind.  
  
"Uhm, Yuto ? Could you please just wait outside ? I don't mind you to watch, but I'd prefer you stay back as I use the toilet." Ryosuke raised a brow to Yuto who is currently standing behind him just in front of the toilet.  
  
Yuto, as if brought out from his daze, blushed a bit before nodding frantically and walk away.  
  
"Sorry, Yama-chan. I was just worried and before I knew it, I followed you already." He half-shouted from outside the now closed bathroom door.  
  
He could almost see Ryosuke rolled his eyes as a gruntle was heard from inside the bathroom. He then heard the toilet being flushed and another familiar shuffling and water splashing from inside the bathroom before he sighed and left the area. He then proceeded to do the dishes while waiting Ryosuke to be done. A few minutes later, he saw Ryosuke walked out of the bathroom with half-wet hair and a towel drapped around his neck.  
  
"You took a bath ?"  
  
Ryosuke nodded as he opened the fridge's door and pulled a mineral water bottle before gulping the content down. "Just a quick shower. I felt sweaty anyway."  
  
"Make sure you dry your hair properly. Or else you'll get a headache later if you sleep with a wet head." Yuto told the boy before placing another dish away.  
  
"Hai, hai." Ryosuke shrugged as he proceeded to walk into the living room and sat on the couch. His hand then took the towel from his neck before he used it to dry his hair.  
  
Yuto smiled before he shook his head before continuing what he had been doing. Another couple of minutes later, as he had done with the dishes, he looked back to where Ryosuke is and sighed before he walked toward the said boy.  
  
"Yama-chan. Let's go to sleep." He told the boy, only to receive no response as he found him asleep already, again.  
  
He sighed while smiling at the sight. Ryosuke still had the towel around his hair, one hand fell to the side, while the other was resting on top of the ball of fur currently sitting contendedly on his lap. His head tilted to the left as his eyes are closed tightly. Yuto the took the towel, and gently rubbed Ryosuke's still slightly wet hair to have them dried off properly. He is about to wake him awake when Ryosuke squirmed uncomfortably on his sleep. Frowning, Yuto slowly shook his body.  
  
"Yama-chan ?" When the boy still gave him no response after some minutes passed, he decided to just pick him to the bed. But as took his hand to straightened him up, he felt something wrong. Yuto frowned deeper as he touched Ryosuke's forehead.  
  
"He's warm." He talked to himself. Then wasting no more time, he proceeded to pick the boy up bridal style, with Kuu sat still on Ryosuke's lap and bring him to the bedroom. He the placed Ryosuke on his bed and covered him with his blanket and another blanket Ryosuke usually used. Kuu managed to get out and currently sat side-by-side with Yuto on the bedside. Again, Yuto placed a hand on Ryosuke's forehead and watched as Ryosuke squirmed from the touch.  
  
"I think he has a fever, Kuu. You wait here and watch him. I'll go grab some things." He informed the small puppy, which is barking softly at him as he retreated from the room. About 5 minutes later, Yuto is back with a bowl of cold water and a couple of hand towels. He then wetted one towel before placing it on top of Ryosuke's forehead. Ryosuke whined on his sleep, but it died down after sometimes. "Keito was right. Yama-chan's not okay today. I should've known better before letting him out today." He said worriedly.  
  
"I hope you're okay already by the morning, Yama-chan." Yuto whispered softly before placing his head on top of the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel a soft ball of fur shuffling onto his lap and sat there. He could only smile before petting the small puppy on his lap. "Let's just wish that Yama-chan would be alright, Kuu." He then smile wider as Kuu barked at him in response, before letting sleep consume him.


	31. Chapitre 30 - Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

A soft knock from his front door was what brought Yuto out from his sleep. He slowly rose from his position and rubs his eyes sleepily. Staring at the still sleeping figure in front of him, Yuto then decided to check on his temperature again, only to frown, when he found out that Ryosuke's temperature hasn't reduced that much.  
  
When another knock was heard, Yuto quickly stood to his feet and rushed to the front door. Opening the door hastily, he was slightly surprised at the sight of Yabu Kota smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning, Nakajima-kun. I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning."  
  
"Yabu-kun." Yuto greeted the man. "Please come in."  
  
The man bowed before following Yuto in. He then seated himself on the couch after Yuto told him to.  
  
"Do you want to drink anything ?"  
  
"Please don't bother, Nakajima-kun." Kota rejected the offer politely. "Anyway, is Bocchan awake ?"  
  
Yuto immediately frowned at the question. "No, he's still asleep. And I'd rather have him sleep anyway."  
  
"Why ? Is there something wrong ?" Kota asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, something is." Yuto nodded. "I think Yama-chan is sick."  
  
"Bocchan is ?" Kota frowned. "May I see him then ?"  
  
"Of course. Please this way." Yuto then stood and lead Kota into the bedroom where Ryosuke still sleeping peacefully, with Kuu curled up on top of the blanket.  
  
Almost immediately, Kota already stood by the bedside and check his master. After a while, he turned back toward Yuto and bowed down.  
  
"Bocchan must have caused you quite a trouble, Nakajima-kun, and I am deeply sorry for my incompetence which caused all of these." Kota apologized sincerely.  
  
"It's nothing really. I'm not feeling bothered at all." Yuto smiled awkwardly at the older man. "And I should be saying sorry instead. I mean, I might be the cause that Yama-chan ended up like this."  
  
Kota raised his head and smile. "You're a nice person, Nakajima-kun. I'm really thankful that you're willing to befriend Bocchan and care about him this much."  
  
Yuto blushed at the compliment as he looked away. "It's nothing, really."  
  
"Anyway, I suppose I will be taking Bocchan home. We can't intrude you more than this."  
  
"Eh ? Is it okay ? I mean, about Yama-chan's parents-"  
  
"It will be okay." Kota smile assuringly. "Bocchan's parents just left yesterday. I was about to pick Bocchan up anyway when I came here."  
  
"Is that so." Yuto commented, feeling slightly disappointed.  
  
Kota studied the boy's features for a while, before he smiled. "I was just feeling that it was rude of us to intrude you more than this. But you are always welcome to come and visit us, Nakajima-kun. Or even, maybe spend a night or two at our place. I believe Bocchan wouldn't mind."  
  
"Ah, it's okay. Maybe I'll just visit Yama-chan later." Yuto declined the offer politely.  
  
"Are you sure ? Who knows that it is actually what Bocchan wanted." Kota inquired. "I am actually hoping that you could stay by Bocchan side at his times of need. Bocchan might have never shown it, but in actually, he loved to be spoiled. Why don't you grant him that, Nakajima-kun ?"  
  
Yuto smiled slightly while bowing his head low.  
  
"Who knows, this might be your very last chance to spend times together." Kota added, rather sadly.  
  
And as if being struck in the head, Yuto bit his lips hard. He wanted to come and make sure that Ryosuke is okay himself. But something stopped him from agreeing.  
  
Yuto then turned around, avoiding eye contacts. "I- it's just-"  
  
"Please, Nakajima-kun. Come with us. I insist."  
  
Sighing, Yuto then nodded his head. "I understand. I'll be coming over with you then."  
  
***  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Ryosuke smiled contendedly at the fluffiness of the bed he's on. He turned his body to the side, feeling something fell from his forehead in the process. But he could be careless. It'd been long since he last slept in a comfortable bed. But as he sniffed the all too familiar lavender scent from his pillow, realization struck him. He jolted up almost immediately, slightly regretting it afterward for it was causing a headache pounding his head. Grunting, he then slowly looked around only to frown deeper.  
  
"How am I ended at my own bed again ?" He asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"Because I took you here this prior morning, Bocchan."  
  
Looking up, Ryosuke put an annoyed face at his butler who is walking closer toward his bed, carrying a tray of something Ryosuke doesn't want to know.  
  
Growling, Ryosuke flopped back into his pillow. "Why ?"  
  
Kota sighed at his master's act as he put down the tray on top of the bedside drawer.  
  
"You were sick, Bocchan, and still is. It would be an inconvenience for Nakajima-kun if you were to stay there at this condition." Kota explained patiently. "Now, let me check your temperature again, Bocchan." He then proceeded to pick a thermometer and is about to put it inside Ryosuke's mouth when the boy turned around.  
  
"Then, what did my parents said ?"  
  
Kota sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean by nothing ?" Ryosuke demanded childishly.  
  
"Exactly how it was sounded, Bocchan." Answered Kota. "But your father did tell me to tell you that he is not going to let you off next time, right before he left."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean ?" Kota could almost see the frown on the boy's forehead.  
  
"That means, that your parents had left before I took you home, Bocchan. So you don't have to be worried. They won't just suddenly barged into your room, asking you things when you're still unwell." Kota ended with a smile. "Now, could you please allow me to take your temperature ?"  
  
Ryosuke pouted as he turned back and let Kota put the thermometer inside his mouth this time. After a few seconds, the thermometer beep-ed and Kota took it out.  
  
"Hmm... 38 °C... You still have the fever Bocchan. You should rest some more." Kota then placed the thermometer back on the tray. "Do you wish to have your dinner here or down at the dining room ? It's still early, but since you haven't eaten anything since this morning, I think it wouldn't hurt to have an early dinner."  
  
"Hmm." Ryosuke barely gave a coherent answer as he rolls around on his bed.  
  
Kota chuckled at that before he stood from his feet. "I'll just bring your dinner here, then. Rest well, Bocchan."  
  
And with that, Kota left.  
  
***  
  
A good 10 minutes later, a knock came by Ryosuke's door. Thinking that it must be Kota with his dinner, Ryosuke just gruntled on his bed, burying his head deeper on his pillow. A moment later, the door was opened and footsteps could be heard coming closer. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Lazily, he rose from his position.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." He spoke lazily while rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Good then. You need to eat something anyway."  
  
Ryosuke frowned. It wasn't Kota's voice. But it was familiar still. It was Yuto's voice. But he couldn't-  
  
"Yuto ? What are you doing here ?" He asked incredulously at the figure sitting at the edge of his bed, holding a bowl in one hand, and a spoon in another.  
  
"Pampering the sick boy." Yuto beamed cheerfully. "Now, say Aah-" Yuto raised the spoon and move it toward Ryosuke's lips who squirmed away from him.  
  
"Whoa whoa ! Wait ! First, I can eat by myself." Almost forcefully, Ryosuke grab the bowl and the spoon from Yuto's hands. "And second, your answer doesn't answer anything !"  
  
Yuto sighed before he plopped down onto Ryosuke's bed.  
  
"Is it so wrong for me to stay here and make sure that you're okay ? I was just worried, really."  
  
Ryosuke pouted as he spooned the chicken porridge from the bowl and feed himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. And thanks for your concern." He spoke softly, which receive a smile from Yuto.  
  
"Finish your food, Yama-chan. And get well soon."  
  
***  
  
"Yama-chan."  
  
Ryosuke glanced toward the boy sitting on the other side of his bed, before returning his gaze to the book he was reading.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I have decided."  
  
"About what ?" Ryosuke asked calmly.  
  
"About me leaving the organization and all."  
  
Ryosuke stiffened at the statement. He stopped reading his book and turned his attention toward the lanky boy.  
  
"As expected, I don't think I can stay any longer."  
  
The older boy frowned as he saw a sad smile formed on Yuto's lips, but made no comment whatsoever.  
  
"Will you listen to me, Yama-chan ?"


	32. Chapitre 31 - Because You're My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Ryosuke bit his lower lip. His heart is a mixed of feelings. On one side, he doesn't want to hear what Yuto wanted to say. But on the other side, he was curious to find out what's the story is. Taking a deep breath, Ryosuke leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
"Go on, Yuto. I'm listening."  
  
He could feel Yuto smiled on his side, before the boy took a deep breath and begin his story.  
  
"You do know about my past, right ?" Yuto asked, which was answered by a nod by Ryosuke. "My family was massacred, right before my eyes, by some unknown being I used to called beasts. I almost lost my life as well that night, but I was being saved by some man who then took care of me and raised me. From Loki-san, as what my saviour wanted me to call him, I learned this underground world. Naturally, I followed his lead and join the underground world myself."  
  
Soon after I joined the Organization, Loki-san was killed, leaving me all by myself. Losing so many people the hard way so early, I was turned into a disclosed person. I chose not to be too attached to anyone so that it won't be painful when that someone left me. That was the main reason of why I refused my real feelings toward you, always reminding myself that you're nothing more than my acquintance, despite everything that had happened between us."  
  
"Yeah. And that's how we ended up like this." Ryosuke said almost sarcastically.  
  
Yuto laughed crisply before continuing. "Indeed. But you see, my real story begins from here on." Yuto's smiling face suddenly turned serious here. "A couple of months ago, I found Loki-san's old stuffs. And between them, was an old journal book filled with his thoughts. As old-fashioned as it might seem, it was from that journal I found out the truth about my family's massacre years ago."  
  
Ryosuke frowned as he caught sadness flashed in Yuto's eyes.  
  
"The one who was behind it all was this very Black Saint Organization. And it was actually Loki-san himself, the one I looked up to as my saviour, who mercilessly killed my family. Knowing that, I couldn't helped but feeling angry, and disappointed. And so, out of anger, I started roaming around underground organizations, and seeked for the truth about my family's massacre, since I was sure that I won't find a thing from the inside. In return of gaining those resources, I told those guys things concerning our organization's secrets. Nothing vital, but enough to have them satisfied. I might have wanted to revenge the organization for ruining my life, but this organization was a place that raised me as well. So, as expected, all I did was but a silly betrayal."  
  
Ryosuke said nothing, as he only stared deeply into Yuto's figure.  
  
"And about Chii, I just wanted you to know that the reason why I've became so attached with him was because he somehow resembled my younger brother. So I felt like I could be myself when I'm with him and talk just about anything. I told him about our organization's existence because I knew that he could be trusted. It's just, because he's different." Yuto finished with a sigh.  
  
"Why- are you telling me these ?" Ryosuke asked finally.  
  
Yuto smiled. "Because you're also different. I've told you before, that you're special to me, Yama-chan. That's why I wanted to tell you everything."  
  
***  
  
Chinen sighed deeply as he laid his head on the wooden desk. The class is about to start in a few minutes, but he doesn't feel like studying at all. He just, wanted to be alone. After everything that had happened, and Yuto's decision, it's just, too much for him.  
  
"Is this seat open ?"  
  
Almost jumping from his seat, Chinen lifted his head and answered frantically. "A-ah, yes !" Looking up, he met eyes with Ryosuke's, who looked amused by his act. "Yamada-kun ?!" He yelled.  
  
Ryosuke scrunched his nose as he seated himself down on the seat beside him. "You're too loud as always."  
  
Blushing, Chinen looked down in embarrasment. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. That's who you are, after all." Ryosuke commented curtly before taking out his books from inside his bag.  
  
Losing all words, Chinen just watched Ryosuke who began to open one of the books to a certain page and start reading. Realizing that the book he was reading filled with some languange he couldn't comprehend, Chinen gave up and sighed.  
  
"Yamada-kun ?" He asked almost hesitantly.  
  
"What ?" Came the quick reply.  
  
"Why are you returning to this college ?" He took a careful glance and watched whether the older's face is changing or not.  
  
"Why do you ask ?"  
  
Chinen pouted. "Well, for one, Yuto-kun's no longer here. And so I thought that you have no other reason to stay."  
  
Ryosuke stopped his reading as he turned his face toward the younger boy. "Well, since I took all the troubles to get here, I thought I might as well do it until the end. Who knows I might actually learn something here."  
  
"I see." Chinen nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Beside," He could hear Ryosuke sighed as he continue. "I think this would be a good reason to reject my parents' order to have me follow them in their so-called business trip."  
  
Chinen chuckled at the remark the older boy was making. "Ah, by the way, how are you doing ?"  
  
He caught Ryosuke frowned at the question before the said boy shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
Chinen nodded, and just in time as their lecturer entered the room and signaling the class that the lecture is about to begin. Both boys fell into silence as they listened to their English literature teacher's lecture. Around 20 minutes into the lecture, Chinen began to steal glances to the boy sitting beside him.  
  
"Yamada-kun ?"  
  
"What is it now ?" The boy responded calmly, as he seemed like he's trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Did you- did you hear from Yuto-kun ?"  
  
Ryosuke turned his gaze toward the smaller boy, eyeing him intently.  
  
"If it's about Yuto leaving the organization you are talking about, then yes, I've heard from him."  
  
"Oh." Chinen commented shortly, feeling a little surprised at how calm Ryosuke could be about this matter. "Then, how do you say about it ?" He asked carefully.  
  
"Even if I have tons to say about this, it's not like it would change a thing anyway." Ryosuke shrugged. "That's Yuto's life. So it's up to him to decide."  
  
"Aren't you, worried ?" Chinen asked, rather fearfully.  
  
He watched how Ryosuke sighed before the boy leaned back on his chair. "Of course I was, and still am, worried about his decision. But then again, I have decided to trust him, and his decision. No matter how stupid, or unreasonable it was."  
  
Chinen bit his lower lip. "Why ?"  
  
"Because he's my friend. He might be stupid and all, but he's still my friend."  
  
Ryosuke closed his eyes as his mind wander to the conversation he just had with Yuto last night.  
  
"But worry not, he will still be around for a while. He still has times to think over things." Ryosuke sighed. "Though I doubt there will be anything which change his decision anymore."  
  
***  
  
Staring up at the starry sky, Yuto sighed in relieve.  
  
"Now I know why Yama-chan liked to stay like this so much. The wind felt so good indeed."  
  
He chuckled to himself before closing the window and turned around. He's going to miss this place. And most of all, he's going to miss his 'friends'. Both Chii and Yama-chan. And perhaps some other people. Thinking about it almost brought Yuto back into tears.  
  
Looking at the three envelopes in his hands, Yuto took a deep breath. He then proceeded to walk out his house. And as soon as he's out, there stood the person he had expected to come, though not actually the one he really wanted to see.  
  
"Finally make up your decision, Nakajima-kun ?"  
  
Yuto's face hardened at the figure currently walking closer to him.  
  
"So, what's your answer ?"  
  
Yuto said nothing to answer the man's question. In contrary, he just kept a keen eye on the man stood a few metres away from him. After his previous encounters with the guy, Yuto found himself still amused by how this man looked.  
  
A polkadot leggings under bright blue shorts with which fell on his knees. Combined with purple-and-white stripped shirt behind an obvious pink wool jacket with bunny design on the chest. Added with the rainbow shoes and slightly visible blue socks, the man just looked amazingly childish right now. And anyway, what's with those bunny backpack and hairpin ? Is he a bunny-lover or something ?  
  
"I've decided." He said finally.  
  
"Yes ?" A smile could be seen formed on the man's lips as Yuto's face hardened more.  
  
"I don't want to have it end like that."  
  
"Nice decision." Commented the man shortly. "I know it's hard. To be vanished into thin air like you were never exist. It was worse than death itself. But considering your situation, I should say that it's all for the best."  
  
"Yeah." Yuto agreed half-heartedly.  
  
The Neverwhere, for once, actually smiled symphatetically and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're doing this to protect the ones you cared about. At least you're aware of that, Nakajima-kun."


	33. Epilogue - Where We Part Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Opening his eyes slowly, Ryosuke turned his head toward the sound of footsteps coming closer which eventually stopped when they're close enough.  
  
"Yama-chan ?"  
  
Ryosuke smiled as he picked out an envelope from inside his pocket and raised it to the air.  
  
"Such a genius, aren't you ? Leaving this kind of letter around." He spoke calmly. "But you were always the sentimental one, so I couldn't expect less."  
  
He watched how the other boy sighed.  
  
"You don't have to come, you know."  
  
"Yeah ?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow. "But this sentimental letter of yours was saying otherwise. It's almost as if you were begging me to stop you."  
  
"But you won't, or will you ?" The other boy gave a bitter smile.  
  
"It's your life, Yuto. I don't have the rights to meddle with it." Ryosuke commented matter of factly. "But at the very least, I want to see you off."  
  
Yuto smiled as he reached out and squeezed Ryosuke's shoulder. "Thanks, Yama-chan. I appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it." Ryosuke shrugged.  
  
Yuto pulled away before he continued walking off, followed closely by Ryosuke behind him.  
  
"You know, you don't have to send me off like this, you know."  
  
"I know. But who knows what you might be doing if I don't." Ryosuke commented. "And beside, I wanted to."  
  
Yuto chuckled at the rather childish remark the older boy was making. Taking a deep breath, he start walking ahead with his company tailed him off.  
  
"You're stupid."  
  
The sudden statement kinda surprised Yuto as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah ?"  
  
"Yeah, you're just so stupid."  
  
"Hn." Yuto stifled a laugh as he heard the older boy calling him stupid with different variations over and over again.  
  
"You're stupid, Yuto."  
  
The said boy just smiled as he heard the other boy uttered the words for the 12th times since the past hour.  
  
"You do realized that you've been repeating the same sentences over and over again, Yama-chan ?"  
  
"I know. And I'll keep on saying it so that the only thing you'll remember from this place are those words. Reminding yourself of your unimaginably huge stupidity." Ryosuke retorted back at the lanky figure standing before him.  
  
"How cynical." Yuto teased the boy as he walked forward. "Don't ever regret this day, Yama-chan. Promise me."  
  
"Even if you wouldn't asked me, I won't." Ryosuke crossed his hands as he followed the younger boy ahead.  
  
"For some reason, I'm not convinced." Yuto commented sarcastically.  
  
Ryosuke scoffed. "You're just being too full of myself."  
  
Yuto shook his head as he turned around to face the older boy properly. "I'm not trying to act all big, Yama-chan." His hand reaches it to caress the other boy's chubby cheek. "I just could see the tears in your eyes that you've been holding for a while. If there's anything I learnt from you these past few months, that is you have your emotional side yourself, which is a little unexpected at first. I guess, that you're just trying too hard to put up a strong facade in front of others."  
  
"Shut up." Ryosuke blushed as he shoved Yuto's hands away, too embarassed to talk-back the other.  
  
Yuto just gave him a quiet chuckle before he continued on, this time walking side-by-side with the one he called a 'bestfriend'.  
  
"This far is enough, Yama-chan. You shouldn't go any further." Yuto stopped his steps, an action followed by the older boy. "Well then, until we meet again ?"  
  
Ryosuke gave him a skeptical look. "Are you seriously thinking that we would crossed paths ever again ?"  
  
"We can always hope." Yuto shrugged.  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes as he turned and having his back facing Yuto. "Don't be. Even if we would be crossing paths someday, we would be nothing but strangers to each other."  
  
Yuto smiled sadly as he stared longingly at Ryosuke's back. "Dare I wish that you would never change after I left ?"  
  
For a good five minutes, only silence which Yuto could get from the other boy. That is until Ryosuke started walking back to where they just came from.  
  
"People change, Nakajima. Including me." Ryosuke raised his right hand and waved at him, without actually looking at Yuto's face. "Including you."  
  
And Yuto would never see the lone tear finding it's way down Ryosuke's cheek, as the boy bit down his lower lip to stopped himself from letting his emotion be known by Yuto. But even without the older boy saying, Yuto could still feel the other boy's despair. And so as he too turned his back, he whispered his parting words toward the one who had been his closest until today.  
  
"Just cry when you felt like it, Ryosuke. You knew that you could always remove your mask for once in a while, and stop letting the world affected you and what you are all about. And you also knew, that I like it best when you're being your own self, and not some random person that even yourself could not recognized."  
  
Biting his lower lip harder, Ryosuke said nothing as he kept on walking away, with Yuto looking into his back longingly. And even after the older boy's silhouette had gone, he still stood there still, until a hand placed on his shoulder and brought him out of his reverie.  
  
Turning around, Yuto find himself face to face with that man in his shining platinum hair who is wrapped under a black coat covering his whole figure except for his smiling face.  
  
"Ready to go, Nakajima-kun ?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Yuto sighed deeply before nodding his head. And so the two figures in black went and disappeared into the night.


End file.
